


Prison Dad II

by AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy



Series: Prison Dad [2]
Category: Prison Dad
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Brother/Brother Incest, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Male Domination, Multi, Prison, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, dad/son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy/pseuds/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy
Summary: This is a fan-sequel to the popular fiction,Prison Dad.I have seen about ten versions of this work, the earliest of which was published in 2006, though many subsequent posts claim to be the original author. Some versions are in British English and some in American English. I plan to rewrite the original story I read from 2006 with a combination of American and British terms, for instance using 'bloke' or 'lad', but not 'gob'. And avoiding using 'ass' because it's British definition is an animal instead of a body part and replacing it with 'arse'. However, some Americanisms (like 'cock') will be there simply because I'm American and it's how I talk. Note that I am not claiming to be the originator or author ofPrison Dad, just this sequel that is a fanfiction of the original story.For now though, follow the continued lives of the father-son duo Jack Kenton and Sike as they get new information and a surprise cellmate and their lives change forever.
Relationships: Harry/Luke O'Reilly, Harry/ben, Jack Kenton/Harry, Luke O'Reilly/Jack Kenton, Sike/Jack Kenton, Sike/Luke O'Reilly
Series: Prison Dad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780966
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Results

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts teenagers between the ages of sixteen and eighteen who were tried as adults in a state where 16 is the age of consent having sexual intercourse. Beware of the tags and be warned for Prison rape, disturbing psychological themes, incest, drugs, explicit sexual material and foul language.
> 
> This fiction started out very differently than it's currently turning out to be. I tried to play on the individual issues facing the original Prison Dad characters and it got out of hand. Mind the tags. There are seriously disturbing themes and underaged drinking, drugs and sex. You have been warned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sike thinks his Son is really his son, but he has to be sure. The Warden has an unexpected gift for Sike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not entirely finished. It will be obvious where I will be inserting more text, but the jist is notated.

  


  


Jack Kenton didn't know what the medical checkup was for. He hadn't been hurt recently and he didn't have any visible infections. Even if he did, his Dad had enough painkillers and antibiotics to take care of it. The only thing he can think of that might give cause for the medical tests is the risk of STDs from Phil's latest assault on him. This most recent time, it was eight guys. Sike is still trying to get Phil so deep in shit for this that he'll need arm floaties, but his last attempt at justice only resulted in Phil getting a slap on the wrist. Sike would take care of the dirty fucker himself, but he doesn't want the added sentence of third degree on a screw. He wants to get out as close to when Jack does as possible so they'll always have each other. The sex is reason enough, but if Jack stays locked up without him, the boy is as good as dead, and if he lets the boy go out on his own for a few years, he's worried he'll lose him for good. 

Sike has no intention of losing his son. They've done the math. It's possible Jack isn't just his son in role play, but in biology as well. That's the real reason for the medical tests. Determining paternity.

For some reason it will take two weeks to find out. Sike isn't thrilled about waiting, but if he'd thought of this sooner, they'd already have the results. The Warden says Sike will owe him big-time if the tests pan out. Apparently there's something the Warden knows that he's not sharing, but Sike is used to that. Information can be more valuable than money or drugs in this place.

The medical tests, except for paternity, are back in a week. Jack gives a huge sigh of relief, nearly collapsing when he finds out he doesn't have any of the killer STDs. If he turned out to have HIV, his Dad would most certainly have it, at least in his mind. Sike knows it's much more rare for the 'top' to contract it from the 'bottom', but it could still happen, so he doesn't tell Jack he was being an idiot for worrying about him, even though that's his first inclination.

***  
They celebrate that night with booze, cards and even though it's not the weekend, a real good time.  
***

The next morning, they're informed they can't come back to their cell until after lunch. They normally don't do that often anyways, but the order makes them want to be there, Jack because of his rebellious attitude and curiosity and Sike because that is _his_ territory. Nothing goes on there that he doesn't approve of. 

Until now.

When they get back after lunch, a bed has been added to the room. The officers are just leaving and one that Sike knows stops and talks to him quietly.

"What the fuck is this?!" whispers Sike.

"Your cell has been re-registered as a three-person cell. The Warden says you'll thank him later."

"This is bullshit. I don't mind sharing my space with Kenton, he knows the score. Exactly who are you planning on putting in here?"

"I don't know that yet, but I'll let you know when I find out. I owe you a few, y'know. I will repay that debt."

"Don't waste the favors then. I can wait and find out. How long?"

"About a week and a half, if it goes through. Otherwise I doubt anyone will be joining you without your okay."

"My okay doesn't count this time?"

"The Warden knows what he's doing. Trust him. I do."

"Fair enough. But I still don't want anyone but Kenton here."

"I'll let the Warden know."

With that, the officer leaves the cell and Sike goes over to roughly rub the fuzz of his little soldier's head. 

"Looks like we're gonna have a new cellmate. We're gonna have to play things close to the chest for a while until we get the feel of 'im."

"Yes, Dad," says Jack, nervous about the prospect, his eyes straying from the object of his worship to anxiously glance at the spare bed. 

Sike rubs his son's head again and says, "Don't worry. It'll all be sorted soon enough."

One week later, it is.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Instead of being called to the medical wing, Sike gets his results right there in his cell. One of the screws on his payroll delivers a manila envelope. Sike isn't sure what's in it at first. Money? Drugs? Porn?

But then he says, "Congratulations. It's a boy," and Sike says a quick, "Thanks," and sits on his bed, nearly ripping the envelope to shreds to get at his answers. 

He expects there to be only files for himself and Jack, but there's a third set of papers too. He skims through everything until he finds what he wants to see.

The paternity test was positive. Jack is his real son. He grins widely at the news and goes over to kiss Jack on the head, the first kiss of any kind between them since Jack first entered that cell nearly two years ago.

Jack is stiff, not knowing how to react to that form of affection between them. He's never been kissed on the head except by his mom and his dad when he was little. It felt so much the same, despite coming from his hard-nut prison dad. Jack supposes that's only appropriate. As far as he's concerned, Sike is his real dad. Not the asshole who left him as a child. 

But Sike shoves a paper into his hands and Jack reads it carefully. Then he reads it again.

"Dad? What does this mean? I don't speak rocket science."

"Son, it's a paternity test. We're a match."

Sike lets that sink in before picking his son up and throwing him on his bed. Jack still doesn't know what a paternity test is and he decides he doesn't care as he lands on his Dad's mattress. Sike pulls his son's jeans off quickly, and getting the memo that this is about to happen, Jack angles his legs better for his Dad to remove his jeans and takes off his shirt. Soon, Sike is naked too, holding both of Jack's hands up against the headboard and straddling his chest to shove his monster cock in his son's face.

"Ya know what to do, kiddo," says Sike.

Jack doesn't hesitate. His mouth started watering the second his dad started taking his jeans off. He takes the leaking head of his father's raging manhood into his mouth, rubbing it with his tongue to slick it up and massaging the underside of the head, the way he knows his Dad likes. The act of submitting gives him a thrill that only his Dad can give him, and the taste of his Dad's prejizz, salty and sweet, emphasizes that he's owned. No two ways about it. He belongs to his Dad.

Sike begins to pound his son's face, careful to keep the angle just right. He wants his boy helpless but happy, not panicking like he did last year. He's fucking his son's face enthusiastically, banging his crotch against the poor lad's face as he sucks and swallows on his dad's monstrous man meat. Saliva is running all over the proud father's shaft and package, his twelve inch dick plunging in and out of his son's face until he's sure the lad can't take it anymore. 

Then he pounds his little soldier's face for another ten minutes, gushing hot spunk into the lad's mouth and pumping furiously as his climax goes over the edge. 

His thrusts slow as he begins to relax, still streaming come into his son's mouth and throat. The boy, for his part, sucks and swallows everything he can, loving his Dad's man juice and swallowing the spunk with gusto. He'd passed out for a second before his dad picked up the pace, but found his breathing again and recovered in time to enjoy both his father's orgasm and the gruff satisfaction and pride on his hero's face.

But Sike isn't done with his son yet and pulls him down on the bed by his hips, releasing his arms and flipping him over. It's not the weekend, but Jack knows something special has his hard-nut thug dad all horned up and he's going to rise to the occasion. What's the point of being alive if he can't feed all of his Dad's carnal needs? He lives to submit to his Dad and nothing can stop him from spreading his knees and angling his arse up for his muscle-bound father to enter him as painfully or gently as he wants. 

This time, it's a combination, sliding right in and then thrusting the rest of the way to the hilt. Despite using massage oil, there was no real prep, and the fuck burns like hellfire inside the submissive lad. He knows better than to argue or even request a slower pace. He grits his teeth and grunts and moans as his Dad takes him like an animal, furiously fucking in and out of him with his twelve inch, super thick, straight, uncut dick. 

Jack comes more than once, though Sike never pays attention to his son's sweet spot. He roams over his prostate like a racing tractor trailer as he bounces his son's hips in rhythm with his harsh thrusts. What turns the boy on the most is that his Dad is the man! Straight, muscled, tattooed, hard, tough, strong and strict. He's the man! And Jack wants nothing more than to worship the ground he walks on and service him in any way he can. When those faggot screws are gangbanging him, it's different. He doesn't get into a homo ploughing his arse. He gets into it when the object of his admiration and manly worship gives him attention or uses him to get relief. Servicing his straight Dad isn't just his favorite activity. 

It's his fucking destiny.

All too soon, an hour and a half later, Sike starts gushing jizz into his son's arse, cock pulsing rhythmically and breaths erratic as he moans and grunts into the back of his boy's buzzed head, briefly biting the young man's neck from behind and making the lad come undone for the fourth time since they've started. As his son's arse grabs his collosal dick harder, gripping it in rhythmic vices, he comes even more, filling his son's bloody arse with spunk, jizz leaking out around his monstrous tool from his son's smooth pale arse.

After the afterglow wears off, Sike slaps his son good on the arsecheek to assert his dominance one final time before pulling out, and Jack immediately misses the intrusion. Nothing makes him feel better than servicing his Dad, and to him, getting fucked by his Dad is the ultimate male domination. The hottest thing he can imagine. Sure, he'd rather fuck a chick if his dick was involved, but his body belongs to his Dad, and his Dad isn't interested in his male anatomy.

They put their jeans back on, and Sike gets his papers together to go over them again. There's one packet he still hasn't opened yet. He pats the mattress next to him and his son obediently sits. Sike opens the last packet and holds the papers where his son can see them as they flip through them together. There are birth certificates, paternity tests and name change documentation for each John Ryan Sike and Lukas Darian Hartford. John Ryan Sike is the name of the son Sike knows about. It's his Jack. The name change documentation shows that he and his mom (that _bitch_ ) took her grandmother's maiden name, Kenton, after Sike got locked in the slammer. And Jack is the nickname for John that his mother changed his name to. 

Jack looks at all of this in awe, realizing his dad never meant to leave him, and he couldn't come back. The nameless asshole who abandoned him is being reconciled in his head with his hard-nut, monster-cocked skinhead prison dad. Jack looks at Sike for a moment before turning away, afraid that his Dad might see the tear in his eye.

"It's okay son. This is a big moment."

Jack wants to throw his arms around his Dad and cry on his shoulder. But he was taught better than that. Not only would it be unwelcome and unmanly, it would make their recent fuck almost gay. It's always been hard on straight male domination. No kissing, hugging or reciprocation – just a son pleasing his Dad and accepting his submissive role. If he hugs him now, how would that make them feel?

He doesn't have to wonder for long because Sike pulls him into a side hug, right there on the bed and kisses his fuzzy head again. Jack doesn't sob, but a tear falls, and he hopes his Dad hasn't noticed. 

But Sike is looking at the other birth certificate now. He recognizes the mother's name, Jillian Hartford, and sees the documentation that she was married to a Joshua O'Reilly after the birth of her son with Sike. She was just a tryst on the side a year or so after Jack was born. His wife had already been cheating on him and he figured turnabout is fair play. But he had no idea Jill got pregnant, muchless with his child.

Sike makes up his mind that when he gets out of prison, he's going to find this Lukas kid and take him with him and Jack to go live somewhere together. His deal with Jack won't change, and Sike grows hard at the idea of there being two of them. Two straight boys he can dominate and use. Two little soldiers for him to raise, working out, training, teachin' 'em the way of things... He really wants his other son, now that he knows he exists. Jill had him for 16 years without Sike involved. Surely he can have him for another 16 without her. After all, he doesn't trust that this Joshua guy really taught his son how to be a man. But Sike will make sure his son is a real man. 

He just has to find him first.

"Dad…?"

"Yes, Son?"

"Does this mean…?"

"You have a brother, Son."

Jack doesn't know how to feel. He always wanted his dad back but he never particularly wanted a brother. Plus the idea of sharing his tough-nut Dad with someone else isn't one he likes.

Jack says nothing as his dad gives his fuzzy head a playful rub. "Don't worry, kiddo. We'll find your brother and we'll all be one happy family."

"Are you going to… I mean will he have to suck your cock an' stuff too?"

"What do you think?" says Sike with a playful grin. "Wouldn't be fair if I gave him special treatment."

Jack disagrees. It's him who gets special treatment, and he isn't looking forward to sharing that with anyone else.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The new con is led in handcuffs down a series of corridors before they reach his new home. He's in his prison uniform, with a white t-shirt and orange and white striped scrubs, but he's got some jeans and another t-shirt folded in the arms of one of the screws as well as his grocery bag containing his books, journals and pens. He's been categorized as a low threat according to his psychological profile, and his cellmates receive special treatment, as he'll be finding out soon enough.

When the door to his new home is opened, his first thought is 'I need a haircut'. Both of his new cellmates have slim-to-zero head hair. The large, tattooed, skin-headed bodybuilder is intimidating, with a menacing grin and cold, hard eyes. The other one is closer to his age, a little older maybe, and has beautiful blue-green eyes and short, buzzed, dark hair. He has the muscle definition of a porn star, while the older man looks more like a statue of Atlas holding up the world. They both look unfriendly, but where the older man is sporting an evil grin, the younger one is stone faced, no emotion but a slight pout.  
  
The older man goes to speak with the officers escorting the con and as one officer unlocks the handcuffs and hands him his things, the other one talks quietly with the older cellmate. 

The con lingers, trying to hear what they're talking about, but his arm is grabbed by the younger cellmate who jerks him away and says, "Mind your own goddamn business!"

"I was just—" starts the con.

"—No fuckin' excuses! You don't need to hear that. That one's your bed. You can sit there until Dad decides what to do with you."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Jack is unnerved. 

The new kid looks like some nerdy pussyboy. So far he seems nosy, weak and not nearly smart enough for his own good. Worst of all, he has Sike's eyes. 

He's slim, pale, almost feminine… but he looks more like a child than a woman. He has medium-length blond hair, bright blue-grey eyes, just like their Dad's but without the hard as stone and powerful as fuck tint to them. The eyes give his identity away to Jack, and he realizes this sixteen going on fourteen pussyboy is his competition and responsibility.

If this kid is really his brother, Jack figures it's his job to help show him the ropes. He grabs the kid's jaw with his hand and points his face towards their Dad. "You see that guy? He's the man. You do whatever he says, no matter what. You do what he says when he says it. Period. You got that?"

"Yeah, I got it," says the kid, jerking his head away. "Don't be a douche."

Sike turns when he hears the slap. The echo of the strike reverberates in the small cell and the stricken face of the newcomer brings a smile to his face. Looks like his little soldier is showing the new kid who's boss. This works out for Sike. Two cute little straight boys aching to submit to him, his favorite bitch showing the new face how it goes here. Sike couldn't be prouder.

That doesn't stop him from playing dumb. "Exactly what the fuck's going on over there?"

"Nothing, sir!" says the new kid. 

"Dad, this little punk called me a douche. I'm just making us square."

Sike turns on the new kid. "Hey, Boy. Don't ya ever fuckin' lie to me again. _Ever_. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" says the new kid. "I won't, Sir."

"Good. You boys get acquainted while I wrap things up over here."

Sike goes back to talking with the screw, and Jack glares daggers at the new kid. "I'm Jack Kenton. But you can call me something else."

"What should I call you?"

"Possibly, 'Bro'. Depends on how Dad wants to handle things."

"Are you guys really father and son?" 

"Yes," Jack says defiantly. "You got a problem with that?"

"No. I think it's kind of cool you can still see each other every day, even in here."

"I grew up without a dad. Was that cool?"

"I guess that depends on the alternative. My dad always hated me. He'd yell at me and hit me every fucking day. An absent dad would have been better than that in my opinion."

"Fuck off, pussyboy!"

"Hey! I ain't no pussy!"

"I think you are," says Jack. "In fact, that might be your new name in here, Pussyboy."

"Hey! My name's Luke O'Reilly!"

Sike turns around, jaw slightly agape as he takes in the sight of _his sons_ arguing.

Jack stares at Luke coldly for a second before decking him hard, landing the kid on the floor from where they were sitting on his bed. The kid gets up and when Jack squares off to hit him again, Luke dodges and catches his wrist, shoving his thumb on the inside of it, activating the pressure point to make Jack howl in pain. Soon, they're scuffling about, slapping, punching and kicking each other, Jack moving hard and fast, just like his Dad taught him and Luke moving fluidly, making the most of pressure points and aiming for temporarily debilitating spots like the inside of the elbow and the back of the knee. Neither do groin shots or head shots after the initial hit, some unspoken rule they set up for themselves by accepting their opponent's tactics. Finally, Jack has Luke in a throat-crushing headlock, lifting him slightly from behind to take his feet off the ground and coincidentally so their hips are lined up. Luke can feel his brother's manhood, about the size of his own, thrusting into his backside. Luke doesn't like dick persay, but he does like being beat up by a stronger man. Something about his homelife brought masochism out in him and this cellmate is doing the same but better. Unlike his father at home who sent him to the hospital numerous times, this guy pulls punches and lets him breath a little so he isn't choked out as fast. Luke doesn't know how many times his dad was nearly a murderer from how close the call was when he beat Luke. Punctured lungs, crushed trachea, dangerously bleeding out… his dad didn't really care about him. He often said, "You aren't even my real son!" How the fuck was Luke supposed to take that?

But this guy – Jack – he knew how to assert his authority in just the right way. And Luke made no mistake – this fight was about authority. About who would be the dominant teen in the cell. It was clear the mountain of a man, Jack's Dad, was in charge of both of them. Luke knew that from the moment he saw him. But this scuffle determined how their lives would be lived together, and that's with Luke on the bottom rung. 

Luke's okay with it though. He just hopes those stories about prison bitches aren't true. He thinks he might just off himself if he has to bend over for anyone, despite the thrill having his new brother's cock hard against his arse gives him. 

Sike clears his throat. "Boys!" he barks. "On your beds, now!" He finishes his deal with the screw and white envelopes are exchanged. By the time he turns back around, he sees both his sons sitting on their beds, impeccable posture, looking straight forward. Jack knows better than to immediately make eye contact, but Luke is new and has no idea how to act around Sike. He looks at the muscle man with puppy dog eyes and Sike says, "Did that work on your last dad?"

"Wha– no... What d'ya mean, 'last dad'?"

"I'm your new Dad. And you are going to treat me with respect. Enough respect to not try and manipulate me like I'm some bitch."

"I'm sorry!" 

"Oh, you're gonna be. From now on you do whatever I say when I say it. And if I'm not around, you do what he says, when he says it. Son, I expect you to treat your little brother better than this. You can help me train him."

Jack makes eye contact and the evil glint in his Dad's eyes tells him exactly what he means by that.

Jack grins. "Yes, Dad," he says obediently.

"And you. Luke. I'm gonna call you 'Boy' and you're going to call me 'Dad'. Got it?"

"I got it, Dad," Luke says without hesitation. Luke may not be a hardened criminal like his cellmates but he's a fast learner and beginning to get an idea of the hierarchy of this cell. It's about respect and absolute obedience. Unquestioning obedience is something he can do. He has his dad at home to thank for that. 

"You better, Boy. Son, I want you and your brother to kiss and make up."

Both of the boys' eyes go wide at that and though they both almost let out a 'But Dad!', neither of them gets the sound past their lips.

Jack moves first, sitting on Luke's bed and grabbing him around the back of the neck. He shoves their faces together and though Luke recoils at first, he realizes it isn't the obedient thing to do and stops struggling. Their lips stay firm and their mouths stay closed, but they hold their heads together for a few seconds before splitting apart and rubbing their mouths on their shirts, Jack on his shoulder and Luke on his hem, exposing his thin torso and the tops of his hips. (He has a four-pack, nothing really defined, but it's clear he has some muscle even if it's minute compared to his father's and brother's physiques.)

Sike grins. He sees exactly what he hoped to see. His sons are both straight. It wouldn't do to have a fag. It wouldn't be real male submission if it's something he wants for himself. Sike knows Jack enjoys sucking his man meat and taking it up the arse, but only because it's what Sike wants, not because he enjoys those activities in and of themselves. For both of them, it's a power thing. Sike's glad to see it'll be a power thing for his youngest son too.

"Again," he orders. "This time with tongue."

They both send him terrified looks, but the terrifying look he gives them back says what'll happen if they hesitate. 

He watches them squirm with discomfort as they touch tongues, barely touching the tips and barely touching their lips together. Sike goes over to them and grabs their heads before crashing their faces together with a *click* when their teeth collide. Luke opens his mouth more and Jack matches him before sliding his tongue inside. Luke recoils but Jack grabs his ear pulls them together. They psuedo-make-out for about fifteen seconds before Sike says, "It's an apology, not a date. You aren't fags are you?"

"No, Dad!" says Jack. 

"No, Sir," says Luke.

"We'll see about that," Sike says with a chuckle. 

Luke takes the bait.

"You told us to kiss! You said 'with tongue'!"

"I was teaching you a lesson. It wasn't just you two making up, it was a punishment. Unless of course, you liked it." Sike cracks his knuckles and punches one palm with the other fist. "I can think of worse punishments…"

"I didn't like it!" says Luke. "I was just doing what you told me to!"

"Remember that, then. Always do what you're told, whether you like it or not. You won't like everything I tell you to do, but you want to please me, don'tcha?"

Luke looks at him with a noticeable amount of adoration and no small amount of fear. "Yes, Dad. I really do."

"Good boy," says Sike. "Now I have some papers I want you to look at with me. On my bed. NOW."

Luke quickly sits on his Dad's bed, not sure what to think. Soon, after whispering in his eldest son's ear a moment, the excited father sits on the bed and pulls Luke into his lap, thrusting slightly to put hard man meat against the boy's arse. He enjoys when Luke cringes and squirms, and he stares Luke in the eye with malicious intent written all over his face. For the first time since Luke entered the cell, he looks genuinely scared. Terrified even. Sike rubs his youngest son's head roughly and snaps his fingers, beconning Jack over and Jack goes to sit by his father and brother. Sike pulls the papers from under his pillow and shows them to Luke, flipping through them slowly so Luke has time to read. Unlike his brother, Luke understands what he's seeing. His father he's known his whole life isn't his real father. All this time, he's been wishing for a different dad, and his real dad has been out there. Luke becomes determined to find him. He has a brother too. Another kid just a year and eight months older than himself, nearly eighteen now, who is a perfect match for being Luke's father's son. Then, he sees the birth certificate and name change for his big brother and everything falls into place.

"Dad…? Is it really you?"

"Yes, Boy. I'm your real Dad. That's just one more reason you're going to do everything I say. I didn't know about you until a week ago, but I promise, I was determined to find you. Jack too. Your brother's right here."

Despite the discomfort of the monster tool poking him in the arse, Luke leans back against his father's chest, and Sike rubs his head with rough affection before picking him up and setting him next to him on the mattress.

"What d'ya say we celebrate?" says the proud father. "We're going to whip you into shape soon enough, Boy, but tonight, we're going to teach you how things work around here."

"I obey you and my bro completely. That's about it, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. But I'm gonna protect you. Without that, you'd have your face rearranged within the week. I'm gonna teach you things too. We're gonna work out together so you aren't so scrawny and I'm gonna be your Dad and take care of you. Your Big Bro's gonna help too. But in return, you're gonna take care of us."

"Okay, sure," says Luke. It all sounds good to him so far. 

"Let's play cards for a bit," says Sike. "We'll have a few drinks, have a few laughs, then you can suck our dicks." Sike says it in such a nonchalant and matter-of-fact way, that Luke almost falls to the floor in shock. But Sike catches him and sets him on his lap again, grinding his colossal man meat against his boy's arse. "For starters, I mean," says Sike, lust and hunger in his voice, with an edge of something dangerous. 

Luke panics, he tries to get up and run, but there's nowhere to go and his father is holding him tight to his lap.

"Chill, Boy. We ain't started yet. You should know better than to fight me on this."

Luke is breathing heavily and on the verge of a panic attack, but he stops struggling and his muscled out, hard-nut, skinhead father hugs him tight, thrusting again for emphasis before letting go and pointing to the floor with a snap.

Luke obeys, dropping to his knees and looking at the man's crotch with fear and admiration. All in all, his father is the perfect specimen of masculinity. Something to aspire to. Something to admire. Maybe even something to worship. 

"I'll let you know when it's time for that," says Sike. "For now, we're gonna play rummy and have a couple of drinks. You're just on the floor so you remember your place."

Luke gives a weak grin. He isn't looking forward to being a plaything, but he likes his position on the bottom. Being lesser is where he's always felt comfortable. As an omega male, he's always needed an alpha. And now he has the perfect one. A beta too. His brother is well-toned and attractive. Militaristic looking with his buzzed hair, nice muscles and impeccable posture. Certainly tough and strict enough to be worthy of Luke's obedience. And even if the kiss was weird, the fight was fun. He thinks he likes his big bro, even if the older boy doesn't seem to like him back.

Jack gets the table and cards and brings them over, handing the cards to his little brother and saying, "Shuffle." There's hostility in the single word command and not a bit of kinship. Sike smiles. He wants his boys to be in competition, fighting for his approval and fighting over his cock. He lets his dick grow harder in his jeans and unzips himself to give his Boy a preview, pointing his huge cock at him with a smirk on his face that turns to a feral grin. 

Luke stares wide-eyed at the monster torpedo pointed at him and his jaw goes slack. Impatient and not realizing how much trauma he might inflict, Sike grabs his Boy's head and pulls it between his massive, muscular legs. Luke lets his face be dragged into his Dad's crotch, letting his bottom lip press against the hard meat, and as his Dad pulls his face to edge his cock into Luke's mouth, Luke instinctively opens his lips after a moment's hesitation. ' _There's no time to hesitate_ ,' he thinks. ' _Dad is gonna get whatever he wants. He's my real father, and I'm gonna make him proud._ '

Luke massages the head of his Dad's cock with his lips, licking the salty sweet prejizz that leaks out of the monster tool and running his tongue across the frenulum again and again. His Dad moans, and he realizes he must be doing something right. 

Just as he's beginning to get used to the taste and tap into his submissive instincts enough not to panic, his Dad pulls him off, a string of prejizz still connecting his mouth to his Dad's throbbing tool. 

"Good Boy, Luke. I'm gonna enjoy you. Pick up those cards and finish shuffling now. And don't wipe that on your shirt! Swallow everything I give you. Got it?!"

"Yes, Dad," says Luke, licking his lips and visibly gulping down the mess in his mouth.

Jack stares on in possessive jealousy, but knows he has his father's heart more than this pussyboy does. There's nothing to be proud of him, but plenty of reason to use him like a new toy to destroy. Jack figures he'll have a turn with the runt soon enough. After all, he's already won the dominance of the two of them. And he'll keep winning it. He's gonna make his Dad proud and that means being the man his dad is teaching him to be. No sissy stuff, just pure unadulterated masculinity and domination. His dick grows hard in his jeans at the prospect of being serviced like he services his Dad, and the sight is not lost on Luke, who shudders a bit before licking his lips.

Jack gives him a maniacal grin and grabs his own junk to accentuate the nice thick shaft in his jeans. Luke's breath picks up in fear and excitement. He doesn't want to do gay stuff, but he wants to please his new family, whatever it takes, and the thought of submitting so completely to their wills turns him on to no end. He always knew he was a bit fucked up, but as long as everyone knows he isn't gay, he thinks he can do this. He sucked his Dad's cock for a minute just now and it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be. Kinda tasty if he's honest with himself. But the worst part of it was the fact that a man's dick was in his mouth. It was all psychological. 

Luke figures he can overcome his fears if it means getting his new family to love him like his old one never did. He can worship them and serve them. He's no wimp, despite his small frame and physique. He can do this!

He just hopes they don't really want to fuck him. Putting a tasty cock in his mouth is one thing. Getting violated with a monster dick ramming into his anatomy… that's something he doesn't think he can handle.

He doesn't realize it, but all of these thoughts are clearly written across his face. His Dad and brother watch with intrigue as they calculate his loyalty and willingness to submit. Sike can tell when his Boy thinks of getting fucked, and the terror in his eyes is just as it should be: a straight boy scared to take his dad's man meat – but Sike knows he'll be begging for it soon enough. Jack didn't take long to come around, and Luke is fast tracking the whole process. Sike supposes he must be an overachiever and makes a mental note to himself to ask about that later. He wants to be as proud of his Little Boy as he is of his Son, but so far, all he's seeing is a pussyboy just waiting to be dominated.

Luke hands the deck of cards to his brother to cut and deal, but doesn't take his eyes off his brother's crotch, wondering when it all will happen. Jack feels like he needs to make sure his little brother knows his place and he grabs him by the hair and spits in his face. Luke licks his lips where some of the spit landed and Jack grins. 

"You belong to us now," he says in a dominant daze. "Just like we belong to Dad."

"You bet, Bro," says Luke, ready for anything and eager to please his new brother. Unlike Jack, Luke always wanted a brother. Now he knows this was meant to be. Even if they fuck him, he won't let them down. He shudders at the thought and Jack grins at him, as if knowing what he's thinking. 

"Just give in," says his Dad. "You were made to serve me and your big bro has earned your submission. Just do what we say, Boy. I promise, you'll grow to love it."

Luke thinks on that for a minute, how tasting his dad's cock made him feel alive and happy to please him. It wasn't sex, it was submission – submitting to his hard-nut, bodybuilding, fucking dominant father – and he liked it.

They play cards for a while, Sike pouring drinks for them and everyone getting mildly drunk. They all know what's coming, but instead of addressing the elephant dick in the room, they talk about other stuff. 

"Two college degrees?!" exclaims Jack. "You're fuckin' sixteen!"

"Well, my other dad was really strict. I'd get extra beatings for bad grades and it sort of developed into extra beatings if my grades weren't perfect. I graduated early, at fourteen and crammed college classes so I could do a double major. But it was never enough. I rebelled and started trafficking pot, and when my dad found out, he called the cops and here I am."

"What an asshole!" says Jack. He doesn't like his little brother any better, but he's starting to sympathize with him. 

"I won't treat you like that," says Sike. "You'll only get beatings when you really deserve it. And I'd never rat you out."

"Wait, how many years do you have in here?" asks Jack. "I'm in for another three years and Dad's getting off early at some point for good behavior."

"Three years," says Luke.

"Wait, that long just for P.O.M.?" demands Sike.

"It was a lot of weed," says Luke. "I was supposed to get six years, but they made a deal with my lawyer: half time if I'm tried as an adult. That's how I got into the big boy prison."

"So what'd you major in?" asks Sike. "I want to be proud of you, so it better not be something girly like fashion design."

Luke laughs. "No, Sir. It's Ancient Linguistics And Literature and Information Technology Engineering."

"What?" says Jack, not quite sure what the fuck his little brother just said.

"I can speak old languages and design electronics."

"Well, that's good for something," says Sike. "Any chance you can teach us something? Just enough to make basic talk with each other without other people knowing what we're saying?"

"Sure. It might take some time, but we can do that. Let's see… Ancient Egyptian and Greek and Latin are somewhat common, so we can't use those… how about Anglo-Saxon? Old English isn't that hard and it's indecipherable by most people."

"I know a little Gaelic," says Jack. "Would that help?"

"We could do Celtic languages if you want. They're more common, but probably more respected by people."

"Alright, let's do whatever my son wants, got it, boy?" says Sike.

"Yes, Dad," says Luke with enthusiasm. He's glad he has something to offer, and luckily he has textbooks on Irish Gaelic in his room that his mom can send him. 

"Alright, we're gonna learn Irish then," says Jack. His mom taught him a little as a kid, and to him the language has happy memories – a time when his dad was still around, when Sike was helping to raise him.

"Not right now though," says Luke, bringing his big brother back to the present. "I'm a little tipsy."

"Here, I'll fill you up again," says Sike, taking the cup from Luke's hand and refilling it with vodka. It's really strong stuff, and Luke is afraid he'll pass out before serving his family, but Sike pulls out a pill bottle and hands him a small pill to take and Luke immediately downs it with vodka without knowing what it is.

Jack looks on in envy and Sike rubs his fuzzy buzzed head affectionately before handing him one of the pills. Jack doesn't know or care what it is. If his little brother is getting something special, he wants it too.

But Luke is curious. "What was that, Daddy?"

"MDMA and amphetamine. Just a small dose, but it'll make everything reeeeal nice."

Jack grins and Luke groans. Sike takes in his boys' diverse reactions to the news and pulls them both onto his bed, cards forgotten and drinks left aside. 

"You want to make me happy, don'tcha?" says Sike to his little boy.

"Yes, Dad. More than anything."

"And you'll do anything to make me proud of you?"

"You bet, Dad. Anything at all."

"What did you think of my cock earlier?

Luke lets out a shaky breath. "It was nice. You're the perfect man, Dad. I'm glad you're my real Dad. You're perfect."

Sike smiles with genuine joy at the assessment. "It was tasty, wasn't it?"

"Yeah… better than anything I've tasted in a long time. Better than my ex's pussy even."

"And it's even better because you're submitting to your thug of a Dad," says Sike with a lopsided grin.

"I don't want to suck your cock, but I'll do anything to please you, Sir. Anything at all."

"Don't forget your brother. Please him first."

Luke looks bewildered at Jack, and Jack looks hungrily at him. Luke may be a wuss with no muscle definition, but he's got gorgeous, cocksucking lips and a skinny waist with smooth pale skin. Jack bets he's a great fuck too. But he knows his place. He won't fuck the runt until their Dad says to. Their Dad gets first dibs on them both, so Jack knows to only do what he's told.

The ecstasy is kicking in, and Luke is in a trance, staring back and forth at his brother's cock in his jeans and his dad's uncut monster cock, still pulled out for him to suck. He wants to please his Daddy most of all, but what would please him right now is if Luke sucks his brother's dick.

Jack unzips himself and pulls his jeans down to his knees. His crotch is hairy but trimmed, a decent manscaping that keeps his masculinity while cutting down the forest. He takes off his shirt next, and Luke admires his brother's musculature. A tattoo of a black bull over a smaller black bull in tribal swirls adorns his left pectoral and a phrase in Uncial script is wrapped around his right bicep. Luke can't read it all, but from where he's looking, he bets he knows what it says. 

'Daddy's Boy'

Jack wags his uncut cock around with a demanding, lustful look in his eyes that Luke can't deny. Luke wraps his lips around his brother's cock. It's sweeter than their Dad's, not quite as salty and with longer foreskin, Luke has fun slipping his tongue under it to lick at the crest of the head. Jack moans in appreciation and wraps his hands around the sides and back of Luke's head, urging him forward. At six inches or so, Luke is confident he can deepthroat it, and he relaxes the muscles in his throat as he swallows the dick to wrap his lips around the base of the shaft, rubbing his tongue around the bottom and sides while flexing his throat to squeeze the head. He's never done this before, but he's had enough girlfriends to know what he himself likes. 

Jack starts a steady rhythm, moving his little brother's head back and forth over his bulging tool. The petite lad quickly adjusts, learning how to do his brother good by listening to his moans as he tries out different techniques. Finally, he finds the combinations of sucking and licking and swallowing that makes his brother pant and precome. Luke swallows every bit of prejizz that goes into his young mouth and he moans at the contact, not caring that this isn't the hug he wanted but some twisted nightmare turning into a good dream. He feels up his brother's strong thighs as Jack moves his head more urgently, fucking his face with intimate focus and dazed psychotropy. 

Sike is watching the whole thing, lazily jerking his meat and licking his lips at the way his youngest son sucks dick. It's going to feel so fucking good, and the obedience and enthusiasm the youth is exuding makes his sex hungry father even more sure he's going to fuck the hell out of him. After all, the ecstasy will make every touch, every thrust, every slap in the arse that much more exciting and pleasurable. Sike takes out the pill bottle, breaks a pill in half and takes it himself, a swig and then another swig of vodka to wash it down with, not taking his eyes from his eldest son's conquest. 

Jack feels electricity running under his skin as the pleasure of the blow job runs up through his whole body and his brother's weak hands massaging his thighs makes him shove his new submissive's head all the way to his crotch, stuffing his throat full of thick dick and pressing the boy's nose against his pubes. Luke coughs but hungrily starts sucking, bringing Jack close to the edge. 

"Yeah, suck that cock!" cheers their Dad. "Make me proud, Boy! Give it to him good, Son! Feel those tight lips on your dick! Get ready to come when I tell you!"

Sike is watching them intently, measuring the pleasure on his eldest son's face and the vigorous sucking of his younger son. Both boys are turned on by their Dad's instructions, ready to please him at a moment's notice, no matter what he says. Luke feels like he could die happy if only he could swallow his Dad's load and see the satisfaction on the tough man's face. Jack is ready to come the second his Dad tells him to, holding off despite their intensity and enthusiastic motion. It turns him on to no end that his orgasm depends on a single phrase from his real father.

"Come, Son."

Jack cries out in ecstasy as he gushes hot jism down his younger brother's throat, still pumping his hips and hands to fuck the boy's pretty mouth throughout the entire orgasm, extending it and giving him ultimate satisfaction. When they're finally finished, Luke swallows all of his brother's spunk and marvels at the unique flavor. If this is what pleasing his family is like, it's not so bad. The taste is sweet, and though his jaw and throat are sore, the predatory look from his big brother speaks of approval and the desire to use the boy's face all over again. 

Luke looks to his father who has a happy expression on his face, no less predatory than Jack's, but with an air of something that makes Luke's heart soar – pride.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	2. Male Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night goes on and Jack and Luke learn to get along.

  


  


As the ecstasy begins to kick in hard, Jack begins to reverently undress his Dad, his hero, the object of his worship and submission. Sike, knowing the drugs have a lot to do with his Son's silent boldness, simply enjoys the process as his little soldier marvels at his muscles, running his roughened hands all over them and licking his father's armpits where his manly scent is the strongest. Sike guides Jack's face to his hulking bicep where Jack knows what to do. This is a special treat for him.

He bites hard on the muscle and chews as his Dad lets out a satisfied sigh. They go through their entire ritual as Luke watches from the sidelines. Jack chews on his Dad's biceps and forearms, pecs and shoulders, abs and thighs before finally moving his head to the place where it belongs and licking his Dad's nuts, wetting the sack and suckling lightly. He's in complete awe – after all, those very nuts made him. He _came from_ those manly, large, delicious, sweaty nuts.

In no time, Sike shoves his cock in his Son's sweet mouth, the perfect size for his cock, as if they were made for each other. Jack knows they were. He was always meant to suck his Dad's dick and nothing could stop them from finding each other eventually. They're perfect together, and even though Jack is displeased to share his Dad with anyone, the blowjob from his little brother opened his heart a little. Maybe the pussyboy isn't so bad after all.

At a hand gesture from Sike, his Boy joins his Son on his knees and licks all around his sweaty crotch, making out with his thighs, sucking perfectly on the big balls he came from and when Jack finally decides to share, sucks the dick that made him too.

The two brothers work in sync, lapping up sweat and precome like dogs and stroking their father's tree trunk legs. At one point, their Dad pushes their faces together over the head of his dick. "Kiss it. Together," is all he says, and suddenly, they're making out over his cockhead, tonguing it as their mouths envelope it together. They work in tandem after that, each sucking and sharing the head as the other licks and sucks on the shaft. 

Sike has a hand on each of his Sons' heads, pushing them into his crotch and fucking one throat then another. He moans as the ecstasy hits his bloodstream, and as he gets close to coming, he pulls Luke onto the bed, his small, naked body smooth and boyish, and spreads his barely lucid Boy's legs, pumping quickly into him, no prep, no slick. His head pops in and the Boy starts panting and moaning like a bitch in heat. He stares at his father through half-lidded eyes.

"No…" he says. "Please, Daddy… Not that… 'M not gay..."

His Dad starts to come. _Hard_.

As the tight, straight virgin arsehole is penetrated and pumped full of come, Sike starts pumping in and out with his colossal uncut manhood, spreading his jism through his Boy's chute. He'll be using it a lot more tonight and so will his Son, so it needs to be properly lubed up. What better than Daddy spunk to fill him with?

Finally, Sike lodges his gargantuan straight uncut man meat all the way inside Luke as Luke starts to vainly struggle. The weak fight is funny to Sike – the little pussyboy couldn't wrestle a housecat and win – but soon Sike starts pummeling him and the boy reaches up to wrap his arms around his father's muscular shoulders, giving the body-building skinhead the permission he needs to go harder and faster. His boy holds on to him with a fierce grip of smooth small hands and the pale, smooth skin reminds Sike of a chick, making the boy that much more attractive to him. But he doesn't imagine that Luke is a woman. He imagines that he's his son whom he's going to whip into shape, just like he's doing with his brother. He's imagining the reality of Luke's lithe form and soft skin, both attractive to Sike. But the best part is how soft the kid's dick is and the way he keeps saying, "I'm not gay, Daddy. I swear," and, "Holy fuck, Daddy! You're the fuckin' man! You're my fuckin' hero! I'll do anything for you, Dad. Anything you want."

Sike finally replies. "Even take my cock every weekend? Even suck my dick and your brother's every morning and night?"

Luke's mouth hangs open as the reality of his Dad's words hit him. "I'm yours, Daddy. I'm your Boy. If you want my arse, you got it. If you want my mouth, you got it. I'm yours completely. You're my fuckin' hero. You're my everything. I'll do whatever you want, no limits."

Sike pounds his Boy even harder, pummelling the Boy's arse with a passion while Jack looks on in a daze, transfixed on his Dad's raw power and manly form, mentally worshipping him and wishing he could do something, anything, to make the experience better for his hard-nut, bodybuilding, thug Dad. He traces the muscles with his eyes before memorizing the tattoos on his Dad's arms. He looks briefly to his own tattoos and decides he needs to get more. His Dad's arms, part of his back and one pec are covered in tattoos and Jack only has the armband and the black bulls. Both mean a lot to him, but his rush to be like his father leaves him wanting to get more, regardless of personal significance.

Jack couldn't tell you when his lips met his father's skin. Sike is sweating like mad as he fucks his Boy's pussyhole open, and Jack, entranced by the entire sight, sound, smell and intensity, finds himself having to add taste and feel to the sensory input, massaging his Dad's back and arms while licking the sweat from his body. When he gets to his father's neck, Jack's face is firmly replanted on his Dad's hard, huge pectoral muscle.

"Chew on it, Son."

Chew he does. 

Luke puts a hand on his brother's upper back, just under his neck and massages as best he can while his Daddy tears him apart from the inside. They're all in the zone, completely entranced with each other, the sons worshipping their Dad with utter submission and the father taking his sons as his playthings.

Nothing gets Sike hotter than utter straight male domination, forcing a straight boy like Jack to service him and earning the boy's intense worship as he reinforces their relationship again and again. 

Except of course, having two straight boys willing to utterly submit to him, giving him whatever he wants and servicing him without questions or boundaries. 

That's what he has now. Two adoring boys telling him, "You're the man, Dad!" and "Fuck yeah, Daddy, I'm completely yours!" and, "I'll do anything for you Dad! You're my fuckin' hero!"

Soon, he comes inside Luke again and seeing his beautiful baby boy so thoroughly debased, cherry popped and dazed with vodka and ex, begging for more, he can't help but wish he had a video camera. Baby's first dicking.

He slides carefully and slowly out of his Boy before getting up and laying his Son on the bed where his Boy was. Then he does the unexpected. He picks up his Boy and lays him chest to chest on top of his Son. He lines them up perfectly as they adjust and slides Jack's hard, throbbing, thick six inches into Luke's leaking hole. Sike's Boy writhes and moans on his brother's cock while his Son starts humping into him, imagining his brother has a pussy and he's fucking it. It feels almost the same, except maybe even better. He'd rather be fucking a chick out of principle, but in that moment, the brotherly affection combined with carnal desire and intoxication culminates into imagining his brother has a pussy, wet with their father's spunk. He's half right, and knowing his hard-nut skinhead Dad fucked and gushed in that hole before him makes his dick so fucking hard.

Jack is so enraptured with his brother's pussyhole that he almost doesn't notice as their Dad moves their legs apart and starts to fuck into his little soldier. The proud and horny father fucks his cock all the way inside of his Son in one smooth slow thrust as his Son lets out an incredible moan of ecstatic pleasure. The Boy is kissing his brother's neck as he lets the older teen fuck him relentlessly, but they both stop moving while Sike takes his rightful place, fucking his eldest son and leaning over them both. 

"We were always meant to be together, yeah?" says the large, dominating father. "You two and me. Together from now on. What d'ya say?"

"Yes, Daddy!" says Luke, enjoying his father's potent muscles against his back and his brother's thick throbbing cock inside of him.

"We should have always been together," says Jack. "I love you both. I'da done anything for you, Dad. You could a been fucking me my whole life…"

Sike thrusts into his Son hard before leaning forward and whispering in his ear, "I would have."

That turns Jack on even more and he starts to writhe on his Dad's cock while fucking his little brother's tight, wet boypussy. 

But Sike slaps him hard on the arsecheek and says, "I know you're enjoying yourself, but this is about pleasing me, remember? I can remind you a little more harshly if you want…"

Jack looks around his brother's head, blond hair brushing the side of his face. "Whatever you want, Dad. We'll do whatever you want. We live to serve you."

Sike smiles. "My obedient little soldier boy. We're making a man out of your pussyboy brother aren't we?"

"Fuck yeah," says Jack. "He belongs to us. We're gonna make him get big and strong. We'll teach him to fight, teach him to fuck… I love my Little Bro…"

Sike smiles with a toothy feral grin. His plan worked. Now he just has to set them against each other. Two little straight boys begging for his cock, ready to service him any way he wants at a moment's notice.

He decides some of the mindfucking can wait until they aren't all intoxicated. But some of it needs to happen right away.

He trades off holes, fucking into his Son before pulling out to shove his huge man meat into his Boy, double dicking the skinny boy with his Son and bringing them all absolute bliss. He fucks both of his sons like this for a while before coming hard into Jack. Jack deserves the load for the patience and dedication he showed while Sike fucked his brother. They've both been really good boys and he knows he's going to make sure they enjoy every second of their submission. They both crave his cock. They both crave his come. And they both crave his attention, approval and pride. And they'll do anything to have it.

Just the way he likes it.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Luke wakes up sore as fuck.

He rolls out of bed on his knees to kneel by his father's bed, silently waiting to be of service. He hopes they don't fuck him again. He doesn't want to turn gay and he's afraid it's already happened. He doesn't want to be a faggot. He just wants to make his Daddy and Big Bro happy. He wants to be big and strong like them, but he knows they love how small and smooth he is. It fucks with his head to know they like him because of it, calling him a pussyboy and enjoying his arse as if it's really a pussy. He wants to please them more than anything. How can he do that if they want him the way he is, but also want him to get bigger and stronger. He has no delusions. He knows Jack is the favorite son. His only hope in life is to please them both so much that they want him every day. He's just scared of what that would mean. Would he be willing to take it up the arse from both of them every day just to make them happy, to feel accepted and loved.

In a moment of epiphany, he realizes he would. He'd lick their feet, drink their piss, take their dicks, suck their dicks, do a thousand and one push ups and even dress up like a chick if it meant pleasing them. He has an innate _need_ to please his brother and father.

He knows he isn't the favorite, and that fucks with him, because he'll do _anything_ to never lose them.

Soon enough, his Dad wakes up and goes to the sink to piss. Luke remains kneeling by his bedside and is soon joined by Jack, who kneels next to him and slides a finger into his pants, fingering his arsehole and breathing heavy in his ear.

"You'll do anything for us, right, pussyboy?" says Jack.

"Yeah," Luke breathes, almost unable to speak.

"Good. I'd hate to think last night was a fluke."

"I'll do anything to make you happy," says Luke. "I'd cut off my cock if it meant making you happy."

Sike hears this. He's appalled that any son of his would be so unmanly as to admit that kind of weakness, but then he realizes what his Boy is really trying to say – 'I'll be anything you want me to be. I'll give up what I love most if it means your happiness.'

Now _that_ is some hardcore submission.

Sike quickly enforces his thoughts on his impressionable Boy.

"You will never even think of losing your cock again. Just because we'll never use it doesn't mean it's worthless. We're going to teach you to be a real man. A real man wouldn't even conceive cutting off his dick… but thanks kid. I know what you're really trying to say. You belong to us, body and soul. You belong to _me_ , body and soul. That's the way it was always meant to be. You were always mine, you just never knew it."

"Thank you, Dad. I'll do my best to make you proud."

"Good. You'll have to try real hard. I'm not too impressed with you so far."

"I'll work out every day! I'll give you whatever you want, whenever you want. I don't care if you want to fuck me like a bitch! I'll be your bitch, Daddy! I just want to make you happy."

"That's the spirit," says Sike. "I want you two straight boys to be willing to do anything for me. I'm the man! You're my boys! I own you. _All_ of you. Every cell, every breath, every muscle. You belong to me. I'm gonna own you for the rest of our lives. My perfect little sons…"

He lets this sink in as Luke gets the picture. They won't throw him away. They won't let him leave. He's with them, serving them, for the rest of his life. 

It's hard to believe the perfection that is his real father would really want to keep him, but as Sike pins him down with a stare, Luke realizes this is forever. He's in way over his head. He's gonna be forced to be their bitch for his entire fucking life. 

He's ecstatic. 

They woke up late and don't have time for a romp before the day starts, so they have to wait until tonight. Luke doesn't leave Jack's side all day, and when they get back to the cell, Sike is waiting there to give Luke his first prison workout. He doesn't make his Dad proud, but he does turn him on. 

Sike is happy to see the little guy giving it his all, even if he can't do much. Soon, the boy is trembling and weak and Sike lays him on his own bed and makes sure they have privacy before entering his younger son. His swollen glans pokes out of his foreskin as his massive tool fucks into Luke with no prep, just a bit of massage oil. Luke is crying, but that just turns his Dad on more. The little fucker wouldn't be crying if he was a faggot. Just one more instance where he proves his little arse is straight. One more instance where he's giving up his body, not for his own pleasure, but for his Dad's. 

Sike couldn't be prouder.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


It doesn't take long before everyone knows: Luke, like Jack, is Sike's boy. No one is to fuck with him. No one is to disrespect him. 

But where Jack was almost ready for this world, his intellectual, weak-muscled little brother was nowhere near it. He has no common sense, often taking people literally when they speak to him or asking stupid questions. His mouth has gotten him in trouble more than once, but one look from Sike makes anyone think again about fucking with the kid. 

Rumors have been spread about Jack and Luke being Sike's bitches in bed, thanks to a jealous and dirty cop named Phil, but anyone can see Sike's eyes on Luke's face. It's clear to them, this isn't his bitch. This is his son. 

Jack is jealous of that attribute. He wishes he had his father's eyes instead of his mother's. He wishes he looked like his stud of a Dad. But if he had to choose between his physique and having his father's blue-gray eyes, he has to admit, being athletic means a lot to him. On the other hand, strength can be built, but eye color can't.

He takes out this frustration on his little brother, fingering him harshly when they're in private, not to get his rocks off, but to violate the little fucker, just because he can. But no matter how much abuse his little arse takes, he's always tight as new when it's time to fuck him. 

Jack is torn. He imagines how lucky they are to have Luke, but his envy of the boy makes him want to destroy him – to make himself the only arse his father wants to fuck. Caught between lust and despise, Jack doesn't know how to treat his little brother. He's his flesh and blood, but he's also the only competition for his father's attention, the thing that means most to him in the world. The night on ecstasy grows further and further away and with it, Luke's favor in Jack's mind does too.

Sike is beginning to realize this and decides to resort to drastic measures. He wants them to compete for his love, not grow to hate each other. 

Drastic measures come in the form of counseling sessions. But the boys don't talk. They listen. And they drift into a trance as their minds are hotwired by professionals with Sikes orders. The hypnotists only spend a few hours with them, and when the boys get out, they're acting like brothers again. With one small difference. 

Jack dominates his little brother like Sike dominates him, no mercy, no arguing. Ultimate male domination. 

And Luke takes it. Up the arse, down the throat, wherever Jack feels like putting it, and Luke has started to worship his brother, his attitude, his confidence, his body… nothing could compare to their Dad, the god-like perfection that he is, but in Luke's mind, Jack is a close second, and he worships his big brother with his lips around his dick every single day, just like how they share their Dad's cock every single day. 

The weekend comes and Sike decides his boys need another tune up. After lights out, he breaks out the booze, a red night light and the cards, barely visible. They stay quiet, speaking in whispers as they drink and play cards, each boy wondering which of them will get fucked by their Dad's colossal man meat first. 

He doesn't disappoint. 

They're playing rummy tournament style, and when Sike's Boy is out of the game, he pulls out his thick twelve inch wanker and sets Luke on oral duty. Luke worships the cock he's sucking, suckling on the head with submissive abandon until Sike finally grabs his Boy's head with rough affection and pulls him all the way into his crotch, choking the lad who never stops sucking. He moistens the pulsing meat with all the saliva he can muster and after a minute or two when Luke thinks he's going to pass out, Sike rewards the dedication of his youngest son with movement back and forth, to the head, then the base, then back again.

"Play with his balls," whispers Jack. "Gently."

Sike smiles at his eldest son's advice to the younger brother and smiles wider in a feral grin as Luke complies. Luke breathes through his nose when he can, but his mouth and throat are smaller than his brother's and the fit is so tight he can barely breathe.

But he doesn't care as long as his Dad gets what he wants. Sike, sensing this, pulls his head off to breathe and says, "Lick my nuts. I know you love those big balls of mine. 'T's where you came from, Boy…"

Luke complies without a second thought, suckling with delight as he breathes sweet sweet oxygen. 

Jack playfully ruffles his brother's blond hair and laughs quietly. "Not jealous, are you, Son?" asks Sike.

"Not at all, Dad. You're getting what you want. That's what's important."

Satisfied that the hypnotic programming is still in place, Sike continues with the card game, metaphorically beating Jack senseless. It wasn't a big mind changing thing. It was just a reminder of priorities. Now instead of feeling jealous when his Dad is pleasured, Jack is happy that he's getting what he wants. Jack never had a reason to be jealous. It was never about him anyways. 

Sike has to admit, at least in his own head, that he loves his sons. He's had over a year to cope with his change of heart where Jack was concerned. The kid was a piece of meat to him when they first met – a favor from the Warden. But after a few weeks, Sike was coping with feelings he didn't want to have, the boy worming his way into Sike's cold heart. Now, he couldn't bear to live without Jack and he knows Jack feels the same way. Now knowing he has two biological sons who know the score, he's happier than he's been since Jack was a little tyke. Even then, his wife was a bitch, so life wasn't all sunshine and roses. If anything, despite being in lockup, he has everything he needs and wants and more and is happier than ever.

He still has a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that he has _two_ sons. And they'll be together in that cell for another three years. The Warden's got something long term in the works, the Governer planning to pardon Sike the day Jack is released. It took a lot of deals and a lot of money to pull that off but in three years, they'll all be out of the slammer and living life on the outside. As Sike gulps his vodka, wins another hand and gets his nuts serviced, he imagines all the adventures they've yet to have together. Jack can go to school proper this time, get his GED and everything, especially with the help of his prodigy of a brother. Sike can get a motorcycle again, riding his bike with his sons. He imagines Jack would have no problem riding his own bike and even with the muscle he'll put on after three years in lockup, Luke will look so cute riding in a side car. They'll be set for life with the money Sike makes in here. He's been saving hundreds of dollars a week that go towards nothing but retirement. After nearly twelve years, it's added up a lot. After a total of fifteen… he'll have about 700k saved up, added to his previous saving of about the same amount, plus ongoing deals to keep the money flowing. Sike just imagines the house he can buy for them and the life he can give them. They might be his fucktoys, but he promised to take care of them, and fuck it all, he's gonna do his goddamn best.

He groans in inebriated pleasure as his youngest son works his balls up something fierce. He wants to pound the poor boy's face until he blasts his spunk down his throat, but he's saving his load for something a little more special than the daily blowjob. 

"Looks like I win again," says Sike as he lays down his cards.

"You're the man, Dad," says Jack. "You're the fuckin' man."

"You bet your sweet arse I am," says Sike and he snaps his fingers into a point at the floor in front of him. Jack takes his place next to his brother and puts his sweet cocksuckin' lips around his Dad's oversized tool. 

He sucks on the torpedo while his little brother licks the balls, both of them getting the entire package nice and wet, just like Sike wants it, although the payoff is really for them. He's out of massage oil for the time being, so the wetter, the better. Otherwise, they'll be getting a dry fuck, and as they learned last time Sike was out of oil, Luke can't be quiet that way without being muffled by a pillow and despite being a sadistic motherfucker, Sike doesn't want to risk suffocating his Boy.

He pulls his boys onto the bed and tells them to make out. They do, but he loves how they cringe and try to weasel out of it, opening their mouths together without really using tongue. For him it's still a power thing, forcing his boys to cross boundaries they would never cross without his command. For them, it's an identity crisis. Deep down, they know they're straight, but when they have to kiss it makes them have a bit of gay panic. 

Sike thinks it's funny when they do and hot when they obey him without any thought to their own desires.

Luke's the one the most uncomfortable with it, and though Sike sometimes wonders if his Boy is in denial about something, his Boy's therapist assures him that he's not gay, just worried that he might be. Sike thinks he'll be more confident once they get some muscle on him. 

The lads awkwardly kiss, anxiously awaiting their Dad's carnal presence. He positions them carefully and thrusts into Jack first, enjoying how his little soldier lets out a moan when his Dad's massive dick presses into him. Sike wraps his large form over both of his sons, hugging them with his bulging arms and weighing them down under his large torso and unparalleled thighs. 

He fucks his Son until he's ready to blow, then he buries himself hilt deep inside of him and shoves two spit-covered fingers roughly into his Boy. They both moan as he breeds one and preps the other and he feels their velvet silk insides around his cock and fingers, enjoying how much like a woman they feel. He laughs inside when he remembers that he once thought he'd never fuck another man's arse, but as he thought about it more and more, he couldn't help but go all the way with his punk Son, even if it did take a little encouragement on his part. 

He's glad it didn't take near as long to get his Boy onboard. Putting off getting his rocks off inside the petite lad would have been hell on him. 

He hears soft praises from his little soldier as he releases his seed inside of him. (You're the man, Dad! You're a fucking god!) Meanwhile his Boy is just trying to keep his moaning under control while Sike works him open. Still in afterglow, he puts his softening dick inside his Boy and begins to pump, moving in and out until he's all the way hard again. He gives Jack something to chew on, holding the lad's face in his arm, mouth to bicep, and starts pummeling his younger brother, earning praise and worship from the latter. 

Finally, after an hour of putting off his second orgasm, he starts gushing inside his Boy. Luke moans quietly and counterfucks like a pro, milking his Dad's cock for every milliliter of jizz he can get. Sike happily complies, pumping an ungodly amount of spunk into his younger son. 

When he's finally finished up, he stays inside, enjoying the afterglow as his drunken elder son chews on his shoulder. 

"Okay, boys. Clean up time."

They don't have to be told twice. As he gets up off of them, they quickly get into position to lick his cock and balls clean and suck the last of his spunk from his thick meat. They have him all cleaned up in a minute or two then sixty-nine each other to lick their arses clean. Luke darts his tongue into his big brother's hole, earning soft moans from the older boy as he slurps the come from Luke's arse, greedily taking his father's seed into his mouth and down the hatch. 

The boys are still feeling cuddly after Sike is done with them, and in a unusual moment of kindness, he lays back on his bed and pulls his sons on top of him. His Boy licks the sweat from his chest and armpits as his Son chews on his pecs. They lay there in a drunken daze until Sike is about ready to fall asleep.

"Okay Boys," says Sike. "Time for bed."

They reluctantly get up, but he tucks each of them in, opening their mouths to spit in them. He doesn't have to tell them to swallow. They know the score. This is about power and they crave his power over them like nothing else in the world matters. 

Sike falls asleep contented, dreaming of fucking his sons over a motorcycle and buying a nice house where his Boys can make him breakfast after he feeds them theirs.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	3. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a big day for Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! I enjoy hearing what you have to say. Enjoy and have a great day!

  


  


Today is a big day. 

Luke's hair has finally gotten long enough for his Dad to tell him it's time for a haircut. His head will be buzzed just like his Big Bro's. He can't wait. It'll feel that much more like he belongs, like he's part of the family. 

What's even more exciting is that he'll be getting his first tattoo today. He's decided on getting the same one his Big Bro has: 'Daddy's Boy' in Old Irish in Uncial script, letter by letter, the same as his Big Bro's.

The buzzcut comes first. Jack's head needs a tune up so he goes before his Little Bro. Their Dad is careful as he shaves his Son's head with a number one razor guard. Before Luke realizes it, Jack's done and it's time for him to lose the blond hair he's always been proud of. It doesn't matter, having the same hair as his Big Bro would make him even prouder. He sits in the chair in the corner of the room, and his Dad puts the buzzer to his head, shaving from front to back. Soon there's a pile of blonde hair on the floor and he looks in the sheet of steel over the sink that acts as their only mirror. 

The fact that his head looks more like Jack's only serves to make him embarrassed of his tiny physique. He's gained some lean muscle in the month he's been there, working out every day with his Dad and Bro. Nevertheless, next to his porn star muscled brother, he's still pretty small. He likes his skinny waist though and his family likes it too, so they've adjusted his workout to help him keep it while putting more muscle on his arms, legs and chest. His four pack is more defined now and the beginnings of a six pack are barely visible. He can't wait to have an eight pack like Jack does. 

Later that day, they meet the bloke in charge of tattooing Luke's arm and Luke looks at the tools in dismay. Of course there wouldn't be a tattoo gun in prison, but he hadn't really thought about it. Jack hands the bloke an envelope, his payment for the tattoo, and the guy frantically opens it, retrieving two bulging packets of white powder. He hides one in the cell and opens the other one, sniffing it straight from the packet. 

Oh how Luke wishes he wasn't gonna get a tattoo from someone high on cocaine, but Jack puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "Don't worry, kid. He does his best work like this."

Luke takes it good for the first twenty minutes but as time wears on, he starts to cry.

"Man up! No son of mine is gonna cry like that!" says his Dad, and Luke does his best to get his crying under control. It's really in his best interest, not because of his rep (though that too) but because if he sobs and his arm is moving, the tattoo artist might mess up. 

An hour later, the entire tattoo is in place and his arm is inked and bloody. It's not the picturesque tattoo his brother has with all the swelling and blood, but Jack ruffles his short hair and says, "Good job kiddo. It looks great."

They make it back to their cell for Sike to bandage the arm and Luke looks at him gratefully. Jack disappears and later that day, he returns with a bloody arm, just like Luke has, but on the opposite side. Luke tries to read the words, but they're difficult to make out with the blood in the way. Sike wraps the bandages without a word and Jack goes to his bed to take a nap. 

He doesn't nap long though because now it's time to work out again. They work on leg and ab strength today, taking it easy on the arms and Luke is grateful for that. 

It takes a week before the bandages are ready to come off and Luke admires his tattoo, looking in the mirror so he can see the whole thing. Jack was right, the tattooist did a great job. It's also the first Luke is seeing clearly of Jack's tattoo. Jack shows him with a grin on his face, lifting his arm so his Little Bro can read every letter.

'Big Brother' in Old Irish Uncial script. 

Luke grins and gives him an unmanly hug, a rare form of contact between them, before dropping to his knees and unzipping Jack's jeans. 

This is a form of affection Jack can get behind. The hug was for Luke, but this… this is all for Jack.

Jack grabs his head, still missing the hair he loved to grab and pull, and begins to fuck his Little Brother's face. Luke moans over his Big Bro's cock as he sucks, licks and swallows like he knows he likes. Jack's no slouch, but today, he comes after only a couple of minutes, saying, "Yyyeah, boi! Fucking swallow it! You do me proud, keep sucking, I'm not done yet! Oooohh, FUUUCK!!"

Luke gladly swallows every drop, sucking the last bit out of his Big Bro's softening man meat while Jack enjoys his afterglow. "That'a boy… fuck, you're good. I'm the luckiest Big Bro in the world, you know that?"

Luke looks up at him in adoration and gives his balls a gentle suck, enjoying the taste of his Big Bro's manly sweat. Jack drops to his knees, wraps an arm over his Little Bro's shoulder and they both look at their Dad adoringly with lust in their eyes.

Sike grins evilly and says, "Okay. You've been good boys lately." The happy Dad takes off his pants entirely before walking over to them. He puts a hand on each of their heads, but they already know what to do. Jack starts, taking the huge man meat all the way down his throat and cradling his Dad's sweaty balls. Luke, meanwhile is licking the indentation between the older man's crotch and thigh, earning them an, "Oooh, yyeeeah! That's reeeal good. Keep suckin'. You two are gonna make me come like this… unless you want a special treat tonight…"

Luke, his mouth not currently filled, moves back first to tell his Dad what he thinks. "Only if you want to give us a treat tonight, Dad. We want to please you."

Jack nods, fat cock still in his mouth and mumbles an 'mmmm-hhmmmm!'.

"In that case, I think you boys should wait. Son, give your Baby Bro a turn before you two start workin' out. We still gotta beef the little one up, y'know."

Jack almost lets out a whine, but he doesn't want his Dad to think he's being disobedient. He drags his lips off of the collosal cock, tonguing the slit the entire time as his Little Bro goes straight for those bulging balls, getting a little lick and suck in before trading off with his brother and sucking hard on his Dad's tool as he stretches his lips around it and takes it all the way into his mouth. Sike lets out an 'UUHNGH!" as he does, enjoying how small his youngest son's mouth is and how talented he is to take the whole thing like that. He fucks his face a few times until the Boy coughs, then lodges himself deep in the kid's throat, holding his head fiercely against his crotch in a vice grip. When he finally lets go, his Boy slides smoothly off of his dick, eyes full of hero-worship and face a little red.

"Reeeeal niiice, Boy. Reeal nice. Son, get your Little Bro started on push-ups. I'm gonna go make some deals. I'll be back in an hour.

He pulls his clothes back on and heads out of the cell, looking back to see his Son correcting his Boy's posture on the ground before they start going up and down.

Fatherly pride overwhelms him, and he's grateful to have two such obedient and dedicated sons.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"Whatd'ya mean he can't do it?!" demands Sike. 

"I'm sorry," says the screw. "I'm just the messenger. The Governor might not be in office next year and he can only pardon you if he's in office in three years."

"What about all those favors for him? About all that money? Was he even planning on pardoning me in the first place?"

"I don't know. But in my outside opinion, I'd say no. He probably wanted to get while the gettin's good and didn't care if he fucked you over."

Sike punches the wall a few times, more fiercely than normal and says, "what'll it take to get me and my boys pardoned early?"

"All three of you? You'd have to call in all your favors and probably spend another four hundred grand."

Sike is fuming. "The end of September," he says, "I'll call in all my favors except the ones about Phil. You tell the Warden, he owes me nothing if he can make this happen."

"Which account should he use?"

"Have my guy deliver it in cash."

"Okay. No problem. I'll let him know. And I'll let you know how close you are to making this happen. Do you want to be pardoned immediately?"

"No. Give me another few of months. Then have me and my boys pardoned the same day. Tell them they'll both owe me big time if my boys are hurt because I wasn't in here to protect 'em."

"Got it." 

"You got my delivery?"

"It's in the office."

"Good. Have it delivered just before lights out."

"Oh, by the way, your wife called. She found out you're sharing a cell with Kenton. She's not thrilled."

"Fortunately, she doesn't have any say so."

"What do you want me to tell her if she calls again."

"Tell her I want a divorce and will sue for custody if I have to. But I won't have to. By the time we're out of here, he'll be eighteen and she won't be able to take it to court."

"Still want the divorce though? I owe you and I don't think that will help much with the Warden or the Governer."

"Sure. Get me a divorce and get me an' my boys pardoned after Kenton's birthday."

"I'll do my best."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When their Dad comes back to the cell, he's in a foul mood. He tries to hide it, but he's never been very good at that. Jack picks up on it right away, but his Little Bro is oblivious, as usual.

"Dad! Dad! I did 100 push-ups in a row!" Luke says as he flexes his muscles for his Dad to see. The post-workout bulge is still there, and Sike would have to admit the kid's come a long way since getting locked up. But he can't think about that right now. Too much is on the line. If he doesn't get the pardon early, his sons will be out in the world without him for God knows how long. And if he gets pardoned and they don't, they'll be murdered by his enemies the day he gets out. 

He turns and punches his youngest son in the face, not nearly as hard as he punches the wall, but it leaves the kid howling and bleeding. Jack is there in an instant, picking up his brother and running him to the corner before turning to square off against his Dad, fists clenched at his sides. He's shaking hard with fear and rage. Sike looks unremorseful and leaves the cell without a word. 

He comes back a minute later and tells Jack, "You know where the medical supplies are. Do whatcha gotta do. Don't touch anything else."

Jack hurries to his Dad's bed to look under the mattress and grab gauze, a bottle of antibiotics, painkillers and a bottle of vodka. He knows touching anything else would be a punishable offense. Sike doesn't take punishments lightly, and Jack knows better than to invoke his wrath. 

He grabs one of his clean t-shirts and wets it at the sink so he can wipe the blood away. Luke's nose doesn't appear to be broken, but there's no way to tell if the skull was cracked without an x-ray. He pushes his fears aside and decides he'll have his brother admitted to medical if the pain persists. He douses the t-shirt in vodka and holds it to Luke's face.

Luke screams.

"Chill, Bro! Don't you do that girly scream! What if Dad heard you? You want to get hit again?"

"I'm sorry," Luke sobs. "It hurts."

"Believe me, I know. But he broke a promise today and I won't let him forget it."

"It's okay, my real dad used to give it to me much worse… I mean—"

"Real Dad?! What the fuck Bro?! Sike is your real father! We have the birth certificate and lab tests to prove it! You've even got his fucking eyes!"

"I'm sorry, I just have a hard time changing how I think of him– I mean my old dad."

"So what then? I'm not your real brother?!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Whatever. You know he was gonna reward us tonight. Now we'll be lucky if he doesn't kill us both…."

"Is that really what you think, Son?" asks Sike, who just walked back into the cell, face stricken with grief.

"It's what I know," says Jack. "You're a mean motherfucker. It's one of the reasons I worship you. But if you'd kept hitting him, or hit him harder, he could've died and you'd have no one to blame but yourself!"

Sike starts to get angry but catches himself. "You're right, son. And I'm sorry Boy. Son, take a walk. I'll take it from here."

Jack eyes his Dad mistrustfully before obediently leaving.

As Sike walks towards Luke, the kid backs all the way into the corner, knowing there's nowhere to run, but also unable to fight his flight instinct. That instinct has saved his life more than once in situations not so different than this. 

"I'm sorry, Dad! Whatever I did, I'll make it up to you!"

"No, Boy. This isn't your fault. _I'm_ sorry. You did good today and I was in a bad mood. You deserved a pat on the back, not… not this."

Luke doesn't respond. He's never been told that by a father-figure before. How should he take this? Should he thank him? This is his _Dad_! The man he loves the most and respects the most in the world. How does he make him happy now?

"You're off mouth duty for the next few days. I'm calling in medical after we talk."

"No, Dad! I promise I'll be good!"

"Boy, this isn't a punishment. I just don't want to hurt you more than you already are. Look, as a special treat, I'll order Jack to take your dick after you recover. But don't tell him. It's gonna be a surprise."

"Okay, Dad. Whatever you want."

"Good. I'm glad we had this talk. Let's save the meds for now since you'll be seeing a doctor. An' I'll ask about some anger management stuff so this doesn't happen again. I couldn't bear to lose you, Boy. You're my son and I love you, no more or less than Jack. You know that, right?"

"I do now," says Luke, looking away.

Sike is crestfallen. But he doesn't want to put anymore on his Boy than he has to. He takes the damp shirt and holds it gently to his Boy's face, pulling the teen into his lap. He doesn't say anything, doesn't sing or give any vocal comfort, but he thrusts gently with his hardening cock as he holds his son tightly and gently.

The gesture, once terrifying, is comforting now. Luke sighs with contentment, wishing he could be his Daddy's bitch right then and there. But Sike doesn't make any move to take off their clothes or anything like that. He just thrusts against his Boy as he holds the rag in place.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The x-rays come back and nothing is broken, to Sike and Jack's relief. Jack still gives his father protective glares now and then when Luke is in the room and Sike doesn't look happy, but Sike figures it will wear off eventually. They're both as obedient and talented and hungry for his cock as ever, so he knows this is just a bump in the road. But he told his Boy he'd never hit him without a reason, and now he's broken his word. He knows how to lie like the cold motherfucker he is, but he never wanted to break his word to his sons. Especially after all the abuse Luke's been through. He doesn't want to be in the same category with his abusive step-dad, but unfortunately, he realizes, he is.

But he's going to change all of that.

Two weeks later, when he's sure the injury from the punch is healed well enough, he breaks out the extra massage oil and puts Luke naked on his bed, giving him a full body massage, starting at the neck and working all the way down to his feet. After nearly two months of lockup, his Boy is really getting some nice definition. Maybe it's just because he's so much skinnier than Jack was, but he seems to be growing muscle faster. Of course it could be pushing himself too hard – the lad never does know when to quit. 

As Sike works back up to his Boy's buttocks and massages them, he starts to lean forward. Luke didn't hear the zipper but he feels his Dad's cock pressing between those cheeks and utterly relaxed, says and does nothing, staying still as the huge cock invades his arse. Soon he moans, still trying to be quiet but finding it no use. Then something happens that has never happened before. His Dad roams over his sweet spot. Then again. And again. Listening to the Boy moan, the loving Dad can tell when he's doing it right. He's never attempted to please one of his boys like this, but there's a first time for everything. 

In no time at all, his Boy is coming hard on the mattress and Sike enjoys the way his tight little straight son clenches on him as if he's still a virgin. He puts off his own orgasm though. He's not done yet. He's got a lot to do after lights out. 

He makes his Boy lick up the juice he left on the mattress and tells him to go shower with his brother. They hit the shower together, speaking in Gaelic about how their Dad did the whole thing just to please Luke.

Jack doesn't believe it for a second. He's never known their aggressive hard-nut Dad to please anyone but himself in bed. But as he washes the massage oil from his Little Bro's back, he has to admit, the man's always been too stingy with the stuff, so he's never seen this before either. Right there is proof of the full body massage he never gave Jack.

When they get back to the cell, Sike has the table and a chair set up near his bed and is sitting in the chair.

"Get comfy. Take your shirts off."

The obedient boys do as they're told. They get comfy on their Dad's bed, facing the small table as Sike shuffles the cards. He hands them to his Boy to cut, and he pulls out a familiar bottle of pills, a bottle of vodka and the bottle of massage oil. 

"We're gonna get to feelin' reeeal nice… then, I'm gonna take you boys somewhere you've never been before."

He hands each of them a pill from the pill bottle and they thank him, downing the pills dry. Sike lets out a quiet laugh before saying, "Anxious to get started, are ya?" while pouring each of them a cup of vodka.

Jack takes his time sipping, enjoying the fumes and the flavor, but Luke didn't quite swallow the pill, so he quickly gulps down a couple of draughts of vodka to wash the pill down with.

"Slow down, Boy. You don't need to rush things," says his Dad. "By the way, it's my birthday next week. I'll be 42." 

"Happy birthday, Dad!" whispers Jack.

"Happy birthday, Daddy!" whispers Luke at the same time. 

"Thank you, boys. I was gonna suggest we teach the little one how to bluff, but you already took the pills. Hey Boy, how about givin' your Daddy a kiss."

Luke has never had a request like that from either of his fathers. Does he want it on the cheek? The mouth? How does he handle it? In favor of being cautious, he stays clear of his Dad's mouth and leans forward to kiss him on the chest.

"No, Boy. Down there."

Luke looks down and realizes his Dad's thick, huge cock is pointed up at him. He laughs inwardly at his mistake and kneels in front of his Dad to take the gargantuan man meat into his mouth.

Sike only lets him continue for a few minutes before pulling him up and setting him back on the bed. "Son, when you two have finished your vodka, refill your cups with water."

"Yes, Dad," says Jack, realizing this pill is kicking in really fast.

"Okay. Boy, deal."

"Yes, Daddy," says Luke and he takes the deck of cards to deal. Jack wins the first two rounds and his Dad wins every hand after that. Sike smiles warmly when he sees the way his sons are getting really high on the pills he gave them, looking halfway between hyper and dazed. Their pupils are blown wide and he realizes it's time to heat things up. 

"Son, suck your brother's dick."

Jack doesn't question the order. He's in a daze, ready to do whatever his Dad tells him. As his face draws closer to his Little Bro's crotch, he reminds himself, _Luke is still my bitch. I'm doing this to please my Dad. He's the one I'm doing this for…_

Luke's never had a blowjob from a guy before and he sucks in a breath through his teeth as his Big Bro gulps down his dick, sucking the thin, cut six inches with gusto, immediately deepthroating and using every trick he knows their Dad likes. 

Luke tries to stay quiet, but he's never been very good at that. Sike puts his forearm to his Little Boy's face and says, "Bite."

For a little fucker, Luke can bite hard. Sike grins at his boys having fun, able to tell they're both enjoying themselves. He's so proud of Jack for humiliating himself like this and happy that he's giving Luke a treat. He has no delusions that his boys can't come more than once in a night, so he lets them go all the way to climax, Jack swallowing his Little Bro's seed and massaging the lad's balls, while Luke fiercely chews on his Dad's arm, jaw going slack and moaning when he shoots his load. 

After Luke's done, Jack is still sucking hard and Luke says, "St– Stop! Sensitive!"

Their old man laughs and says, "You heard him, Son. You're off the hook… for now."

Jack goes back into a sitting position on the bed, wobbly but stable. "Kiss each other," says their Dad, and for the first time, they immediately make out – no faking, no hesitating – high on MDMA and ready to please their Dad no matter what. After Sike is sure they're doing what they're told, he says, "Okay, break it up. Good boys."

They both grin at him and Luke says, "I never realized Big Bro's mouth tasted so _good_!"

"Oh, yeah?" says Jack before opening his Little Bro's mouth with his hand and spitting a glob of saliva in it. Luke doesn't hesitate to swallow.

"My Boys," says Sike fondly. "You're both high as kites, you realize that, right?"

"We're high?!" Luke says a little too loudly. 

Sike puts a finger to his lips in a shushing mudra and says, "Yeah, Boy. You're floatin'."

Luke reflects on this, realizing he does in fact feel different than before. 

"Finish your waters," says their Dad, and both lads down their cupfulls in large gulps until they've had every last drop of water. "Good. Now, Son, you're going to take your Little Bro's dick. You got that?"

Jack nods vigorously, ready to make his Dad proud.

"Alright then. Boy, you've fucked a chick before, haven't ya?"

"No Sir. I've never fucked anybody."

"Whatd'ya know, Son? You gave your Bro his first face fuck, and now you're gonna be his first real fuck."

"I like how you fuck me, Daddy," says Luke and Sike grins with malicious lust. 

"I know ya do, Boy. I know ya do. But now we're gonna teach you to fuck like a real man. Son, undress and lay face down."

Jack complies eagerly, ready to pretend it's really his Dad's cock invading him. "Okay, Boy, get your Big Bro's pussyhole all wet. With your tongue."

Both boys' eyes go wide. Neither of them have had or given a rimjob before. Not unless their cleanup routine counts. Jack thinks it doesn't, but Luke thinks it can't be that different. He positions himself over his Bro and leans in to take a lick.

Fortunately, Jack is clean. He isn't always when their Dad decides to fuck them, but Luke inwardly shudders at the thought that he'd do what their Dad told them, without hesitation, even if his Big Bro was dirty.

Luke spits and licks and repeats, finally darting his tongue inside to help his brother open up a bit. Jack is so relaxed that he doesn't take much to loosen up. Their Dad always called Luke the perpetual virgin, but Luke knows his Brother's arse is tight enough on their father's dick that he usually takes a bit before he relaxes, though Sike's unforgiving poundings may have just as much to do with it. Right now though, Jack is relaxed and though he's not loose, his Little Bro's tongue slides in with ease.

Luke enjoys massaging the muscled arsecheeks around his face as he dives in, again and again. The taste is manly and musky and the sensation of the soft skin inside his Bro's arse on his tongue reminds him of going down on a chick, making it that much more pleasurable. 

Luke doesn't realize how fast time is going, his high keeping him in the zone and oblivious to anything else going on. 

Sike watches in pride, jeans off, one hand rubbing over his chest and the other gripping his massive uncut meat, leisurely pumping.

Finally, after half an hour, Sike says, "Okay boys, time to get this show on the road. Boy, you've seen me do this enough times to know what you're doing, right?"

"Yes, Dad. I think so."

"Good. Hop to it."

Luke crawls on top of his brother, who's saying, "Yeah, runt, do me!" and presses in carefully. In response to the slight intrusion, his Big Bro's hips buck backwards, making Luke gasp and sink in all the way. 

"Alright Boy, don't worry about going easy on him. You're Bro can take it."

Luke doesn't respond except to slide in and out panting in ecstasy. He fucks his brother in quick smooth movements, listening to Jack's breathing so he can figure out what works for them both. Sike marvels at the consideration his youngest is giving, but wants to see a real fuck. Merciless male domination. He ain't raising his Boy to be a sissy after all.

"Harder. A lot harder," is all Sike says and Luke starts thrusting hard, picking up his pace as he fucks his brother's arse. Jack is counterfucking hard too, and Luke realizes he has to pull out more in order to thrust further, a fact he'd never realized from the bottom position. He starts moving out on each thrust to let his Big Bro's ring clench hard in his cockhead before pounding into him. Soon he's fucking him like a real man, doing his Dad proud. 

"I'm… I'm so close, Dad! What do I do?"

"Get it deep in there an' shoot your load Boy! When I count to three."

Both lads are turned on by the instruction, loving that the climax is as much for him as for Luke. Jack starts giving him encouragement as their Dad begins to count.

"One…"

"Ugh! Yeahh boi, fuck that manpussy!"

"Two…"

"Ugh, yeah! You know you like it! Teachin' you how to fuck real good, Little Bro!"

"Three!"

Luke comes harder than he's ever come before, so hard, his balls hurt and his dick aches. But the pulsing of his cock just keeps on going. And going. And going.

"Holy shit, Boy, you still not done yet?" asks Sike.

"I ca– oh God! I can't help it!"

"Your first fuck. How does it feel, Boy?"

"Really, really good!"

"Ain't you proud of the runt, Son?"

"Fucking ecstatic! Just wait 'til we get outta here… we'll find you a girl, and you can practice on me as many times as Dad says so you can fuck her like a real man!"

"Fuuuuuck!" says Luke, shooting anew. The thought of fucking his brother combined with the thought of fucking a chick makes him double orgasm and Sike laughs as he realizes what's happening.

"No slouch, are ya, kiddo?" says the proud Dad. "Good job, Son. Great job, Boy. When you're ready, let me know. I got a special treat for the both of ya."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Luke is sure he can't come again, after three orgasms, but he knows it's never about him coming. It's about pleasing his hard-nut, bodybuilder, skinhead Dad. If he has to come again on his Dad's orders, he's sure he'll make it happen. But for now it seems he's going to be left out. 

Sike moves the lads over so he can lay in the center of the bed. He pulls his Son over him, back to chest and pushes harshly into him, earning a deep moan and a, "Fuck yeah, Daddy! I love being your bitch!"

"Quiet, Son. This is for your brother."

The two brothers stare at each other for a moment before their Dad says, "What are you waiting for, runt? Hop on."

Instinctively, Luke tries to mount his brother's cock, ready to ride cowboy style, but their Dad isn't having any of that.

"No, Boy. Slide in next to me. Lean on top of him and keep your dick in."

Luke's eyes go wide, but he does as he's told. Pushing in carefully, feeling his Dad's manhood thick, juicy and pulsing under his own makes him sure he won't last long. The men beneath him are real men – straight, strong, tough and hardened, and somehow that gets Luke that much more turned on. He fucks his brother gently at first before finding his rhythm and ramming into him mercilessly. 

As Jack is double fucked by the men in his family, he has an epiphany. When they're out of here and still sucking their Dad's cock and taking it up the arse, is he gonna be fucking women, too? Are they? Jack has long awaited being able to fuck a chick again, but in his mind, he was always gonna be his Dad's bitch. How often are they gonna fuck women? Are they going to date? How's any chick gonna understand that he belongs to his Dad more than her? They could always get hookers, but what if their Dad remarries? It's not like they're porn stars and can just fuck women at work.

That's when the idea strikes him. He's still moaning as his Dad and Bro fuck his arse something fierce, hammering relentlessly in tandem, but he manages to say, "We should be porn stars… me an' Dad fuckin' a chick together on camera… they love a little Daddy/Son action… and when Luke's older an' bigger, he can be one too. Brothers are a big thing in porn y'know. And I wanna– oh my God! I'm gonna come!"

"No, you're not, kiddo. You hold that in!"

"Yes, Dad."

"Good, Son. I think that's a great idea if we can get in the industry. Let's talk about that later when you ain't on duty.

"Yes, Sir! Oh… oh God!"

"Yeah, Bro, take those cocks! You feel just like a babe, gettin' pounded by our hard-nut, fucking old man!"

Jack comes hard littering his and his brother's torsos with come again and again as he clenches furiously around their dicks. Luke goes into overstimulation and starts spilling his boy jizz into his Big Bro's arse, coating their Dad's man meat with spunk.

"Light weights…" Sike mutters. "You're both getting your arses whooped tomorrow."

"Yes, Dad," say the boys, so lost in sexual abandon and intoxication that they don't really conceive or care about the punishment to come. They just keep going, not ready to stop until their muscled Dad tells them to.

Their Dad doesn't tell them to stop and they go on like this for twenty more minutes. Sike decides on a spanking instead of any punches. Despite coming early, they keep going for his pleasure and their dedication to him turns him on so much. 

Sike comes hard, pumping his man juice into his Son and filling him up. The juice leaks around his and his Boy's dicks, coming out in copious drips from Jack getting so filled up. 

But the lads are still rollin' so their Dad orders them to massage his back and shoulders. He's a little tight from his last workout and needed the massage anyways.

The two brothers rub their hands over their Dad's giant muscles in awe. They worship him in a submissive trance, feeling him up as they give him a good back rub. It's the first time Luke has ever become aware of his Dad's arse muscles, strong and big, just like the rest of him. He doesn't have any desire to fuck it, it's just one more reason to submit to and worship his hard-nut Dad.

They do this for hours, Sike turning over so they can do his arms, chest and abs. He orders them to bite and chew on his muscles and they do, enjoying the manly taste of his unwashed sweat and the hard muscles between their teeth. 

It's almost dawn, and Sike decides it's time for another romp. He lays his tranced out sons next to each other on the bed and roughly fucks into his Boy and then into his Son. He goes back and forth, harshly taking out his frustrations on their asses and feeling their soft silken insides. He admires the muscles his little soldier has and even the lean muscle his Boy is building. They're whipping him into shape in no time and he's proud that his Boy is turning into a real man. 

He feels himself getting close and decides to share the load, pumping come into his Boy first and then moving over to his Son, spurting come all over their strong arses as he switches to pump his Son full of come. He switches one more time as the last of his seed shoots out of his collosal man meat, and buries his cock deep in his Boy's arse, feeling his orgasm finish up as he humps into him and tears him a new one. 

Sike relaxes inside his Boy for a few minutes before pulling out gently to tell the lads it's time to clean up. They turn over and go for his dick first, lapping up the come and blood from their recent fuck and tasting the man juice that is their perfect treat. They suck and lick to their hearts content, swallowing the salty sweet taste of the seed that made them and their Dad indulges them, letting them service him long after he's licked clean.

"Okay boys, clean up each other now," says Sike as he climbs off the bed to sit in his chair and pour himself another cup of vodka. He's proud of his boys and considers the night a success. Tomorrow, they'll still be getting a whoopin', but for now, he just enjoys the way the morning sun lights up his sons' skin as they lick each other clean.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	4. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sike's birthday and he has quite a few surprises.

  


  


Jack has saved up enough to buy three packets of coke. His Dad's been cutting him in on the profits of their deliveries since he got in almost two years ago because he's been helping out a lot, so he has way more than enough money.

He doesn't think his Dad wants to do the cocaine. That's never been his game. But it's enough to buy a tattoo or three from their ink guy, and Jack knows how much his Dad loves tattoos. He makes it a gift from both he and his Little Bro since he knows Luke had no money or resources. 

Then Sike's birthday comes, and they give him the cocaine packets. Immediately, Sike knows what it's for and spits in both of his boys mouths, his form of a hug, and slaps them on the backs. 

"Thanks a lot, boys! I'm gonna be back later. Boy, please your brother while I'm gone. You both deserve it.

They happily get to work, undressing so Jack can fuck his Little Bro. Jack doesn't take long to come, imagining his little brother has a pussy and fucking him how he'd fuck a woman. For a weird moment, he wishes his Little Bro had breasts, but he banishes that thought almost immediately. His Bro is the perfect fuck the way he is, even if Jack wishes he had a pussy instead of a dick. 

He pummels him harshly, fucking with no mercy as his thick, leaking, uncut cock drives into his Little Bro's boypussy again and again, making his brother nearly scream with passion. In a moment of hazed sexual disorientation, Jack leans forward and sucks on his brother's nipple, imagining he's with a woman. 

Jack comes so hard it hurts and Luke comes with him, both shooting spunk as they pant and moan, sweat making their bodies slide together and Jack furiously sucking and biting on Luke's chest. 

It's the most intense orgasm Jack has ever had when using his cock for sex. 

They stay together, panting and holding each other as Jack continues to lick his Little Bro, swallowing the sweat from his chest, armpits and neck. His brother has a sweet taste, his youth very apparent by taste alone. Jack enjoys the hint of manliness mixed with the youthful flavor and licks his brother for nearly an hour as he starts to fuck him again.

This time, he imagines his brother is wearing a nighty for him and he's fucking the runt's cunt. This imagery combined with the reality of the boy he's helping turn into a man gets him so hot, he precomes an ungodly amount, leaking jizz out of the boy's arse as he fucks him raw and fierce.

Then his recurring dream hits his mind. A matador, helpless against a black bull who mounts and fucks the matador until Jack is sure the matador will be fucked to death, but then the matador is a young black bull, getting pounded hard by the older black bull. But now there's a new matador, and Jack sees it from the younger bull's perspective as he mounts and fucks the poor, helpless matador.

Jack couldn't explain why this daydream turns him on. He's not into animals or anything. It's symbolic. The large black bull is his Dad, powerful and dominating. Jack is the first matador, helpless against the bull's raw power, taking it brutally until he gets strong enough to be a bull himself. And Luke is the new matador, being taken completely and dominated and fucked so good by the young bull. By Jack. 

Jack shoots a huge load, filling Luke completely up, his virgin-like arse leaking hot come in rhythm to his Big Brother's relentless pounding. Jack realizes for the first time that he really is the younger bull. He's no longer a matador and the thought thrills him as he truly realizes the power he has over his Little Bro. The runt would do anything for him. 

He starts coming again, a second orgasm at the domination and submission in the thought that Luke belongs to him as completely as they belong to their Dad.

"Holy shit, Bro!" says the runt.

"Shut up and take it, Bitch!"

"Uuhhnngh… uhh...Yes, Bro. All for you.. I love you, Jack!"

Jack comes even harder at his Little Brother's confession.

"Are you a little faggot? Falling in love with your brother?"

"No!! I just love you! It's not romantic!"

"Good. A straight little bitch boy is what I need. And a straight fucking brother is what you need! You want me so bad! You need me, Little Bro! You need my cock!!"

"Yeah, Big Bro! I need you! I need your cock! Give it to me good, Jack! You're the man! You're fucking perfect!!"

When Jack is finally done shooting his spunk into his Little Bro, he pulls out mercilessly and shoves his cock into Luke's mouth.

"Clean your ass off my dick, Bitch!"

Luke starts licking and sucking, hoping for another load, the greedy boy that he is, and soon, Jack is clean enough to hit the shower. Luke uses one of his dirty white shirts to clean up his face and arse and follows his brother towards the shower, both of them in their orange and white scrubs, going commando.

Luke reflects on his total submission to his brother. He really does need him, need his cock and his domination. He needs him like he needs their Dad and the realization is so massive that he's almost in a daze with the magnitude of the epiphany. 

But everything goes to hell with one word spoken by one man. 

"Kenton!"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"Hi, Harry," says Jack.

"It's 'Hello, Sir', you cuntwad," says the officer. Luke has to admit the man is attractive. Tall, muscled, handsome… but a screw. He thinks this might be one of their Dad's guys with the way Jack had so casually said 'hi', but Jack's shaking a little and the look in his eyes is mixed helplessness, cornered animal and a tinge of lust. This sets Luke on high alert.

"Bro, take a hike," says Jack, but the officer grabs Luke by the shoulder and pulls him to him, twisting his arms behind his back and cuffing him with surprising speed. 

"Sorry, Kenton. He comes too. ...Or he doesn't, we don't really care." The cop (Harry) laughs hard at that. "I've never had a youngen before. This will be fun."

"No!" says Jack, almost screaming. "Take me instead!"

"We're taking both of you. Phil wants some payback, and it's gonna be you who pays, know what I'm sayin'?"

Jack knows there's no fighting them. He sees the other screws approaching, including Phil and some of the ones that gangbanged him last time. They have weapons, body armor, authority and training. There's no way he and a shrimp can fight off Harry, plus the five men approaching them with hunger in their eyes. In a last attempt to plea, Jack says, "Please, don't let Phil touch him."

"Phil's going to be doing most of the touching," says Harry, and he smiles and laughs when he sees the defeat, hopelessness and pain in Jack's eyes. "Lighten up, Kenton. He can take anything you can. You'll both have a fun couple of hours, we'll video the whole thing for posterity and we'll do the same thing next week. And the next. And the next. Hell, we'll keep you both for a few days when holidays come around. Father's day is just around the corner…"

Luke looks scared stiff, and Jack obediently places his hands behind his back when Phil approaches him. The word to best describe Phil's physical form is 'thick'. He's not quite fat but he's pretty big around. His neck is thick enough to be even with his head on the sides, and his arms and legs are large but not picturesque, more like pigs hanging from each shoulder and hip. _How appropriate_ , thinks Jack, not for the first time. 

Phil is pretty rough putting the cuffs on Jack, much rougher than he has to be, considering Jack is cooperating, but he enjoys manhandling the young con and is already looking forward to the feel of the insides of the boy's arse. 

As he leads Jack away, towards the corridors that lead down to the third sublevel, he grips his bulging bicep tight and says, "Just like old times eh, gayboy?"

"You're the fag, Phil. Not me."

"Oh, but you love it when you get your ass raped."

"No, Sir. I don't."

"Yeah, right. Why do you like him so much? Why do you do gay shit for him if you don't like it?" asks Phil for the thousandth time. The 'him' is already known between them. Phil wants to know more about Sike.

"Aside from the fact that he would literally kill me if I didn't do what he said? He's my Dad."

"Ah, that's right. Your freaky roleplay thing…"

"It's not roleplay. I was born with the last name Sike. We have the paternity tests to prove it."

Phil pauses, his eyes going wide. "Oh, this is too good… and the little kid?"

Jack says nothing, but Phil's already put two and two together.

"We're gonna film his baby getting gang-raped. Then, we're gonna show it to your Daddy. How's that sound?"

"He'll kill you all," says Jack through gritted teeth. 

"Oh, I hope he'll try. Then I can put a bullet in his head without any shame or repercussions. Except of course owning you two unconditionally. That's really what you want, isn't it? To serve and obey me."

"Fuck you, cuntbiscuit."

"If I wasn't gonna be kissing you, I'd wash your mouth out with soap."

"Dad's gonna find out and when he does, you'll all pay."

Luke has been walking in silence in front of Harry, who's been feeling up his arse and chest as they make their way through the sub-basements. Jack becomes aware of this and shuts his trap, not wanting anything he says to be taken out on his Little Brother. 

They reach the soundproof room and Jack immediately recognizes the screw setting up the cameras. It's one of Sike's men. Jack and the man exchange glances as Jack enters the room with Phil. He notices the screw's eyes go wide when Luke is brought in, Harry already ripping off the boys shirt like an insane Tarzan wannabe. He grabs Luke's head and starts trying to make out with the boy, venturing into unknown territory that's always been in his dark fantasies. 

Luke bites Harry's tongue and spits in his face. 

"No, Luke! Do what they want! Please!" says Jack. 

"Listen to Kenton, baby boy. The alternative is much worse," says Phil. 

The camera guy looks on in confusion before the entire situation dawns on him. He's been told they were filming a consensual adult encounter for a website that advertises real cops and cons. But this wouldn't be adult. This would be child pornography – and rape, at that. He gives an almost imperceptible nod at Jack's pleading face. Jack isn't comforted. The bloke isn't doing anything to help. He's a dirty screw, just like the others!

Before the cameras are turned on, the bloke on Sike's payroll says, "I gotta piss, I'll be back in a bit."

"What're ya leaving for?" asks Phil, "We got a perfectly good urinal right here! Ain't that right, Kenton… or should I say, 'Sike'?"

"That's alright, Phil. I need to do the other too. Probably best not to mess up the pretty boy's face with that shit."

Phil laughs. "Alright then. How do we turn on the cameras?"

"By hitting the record button."

"'Kay, see ya in a few," says Phil. 

After the screw leaves, Phil goes over to the cameras and turns them on one by one, hitting the record button then checking on the laptop that the film is rolling. They already have 500+ viewers waiting for the live show. _Let's not keep them waiting!_ thinks Phil.

He has one of his loyal officers handle the free camera, the cameras on tripods around the room getting every angle. "The Baby first," says Phil. "Get a close-up of that young little face." The camera man does and Luke spits at the camera, only to have the saliva caught by Phil who then uses it to slick up his dick as he finishes undoing his fly. His meat is fat and juicy, almost as thick around as Sike's but probably only 5 inches or so. It looks shorter than Luke's, even if it appears to have four times the mass. Luke stares at it in horror. He can take a dick from the people he loves, but now this? Some fag cop and his fellow officers violating them to get views on the internet? The whole thing makes him sick. He isn't attracted to Phil, even in the slightest, but he knows he could take his dick if he had to. But just because he could doesn't mean he wants to. He puts up a bit of fight, trying to break away from Harry, who's manhandling the kid while taking his own clothes off, one-handed. 

What follows is Jack being visibly held at gunpoint, taunted and jeered at as six guys rape his screaming, fighting brother. He screams for help. He screams for online viewers to call the police. But most of all, he wails and wails for his Daddy. 

_That's right, Bro, play up your age!_

He cries and fights and screams and bites, but then they tell him to behave, reminding him that a loaded gun is at his brother's head. Luke is quiet after that, only sniffling and whimpering. Finally, the men decide they could use a piss break and one by one, they piss in Luke's mouth, making him swallow at gunpoint. All except Harry, who pushes his huge cock inside of Luke and relieves himself in Luke's soft, heavenly arse. 

This goes on for a couple of hours until everybody has had a turn with each boy. Then they force the boys to "make love" or "fuck yer brudder!" depending on who said it. The boys are still crying, but at least this is something they can consent to. Jack has difficulty getting hard but his angel of a brother says softly, "Let me suck it." Jack does and Luke is bringing him closer and closer to full erection when the door explodes and smoke bombs are thrown in. 

Jack hugs Luke close and doesn't let go.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Sike isn't there.

He's busy getting a tattoo, oblivious that his sons are missing and being violated. He has no clue that Jack has had a gun to his head for the past hour and a half, that his nemeses have been using his little boy as a fuckhole and pissbucket. No idea that it's being shown on the internet. All he knows it that he's having a happy birthday so far and excited to show his sons the tattoos. One's in honor of Jack and the other a new family motto: 'TUFF LOVE' written across his knuckles in ornate script. He plans to get Jack the same tattoo, and Luke too, if he wants. 

But one of his screws catches him as he leaves the tattooist's cell. 

"Sike, we got a problem. You're going to hate me forever."

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"I– I had to let things take their course. If I'd interfered too soon, there would have been zero evidence and the whole thing woulda happened all over and over and over again!"

"What course?" says Sike angrily, nostrils flaring and muscles tensing. His mountainesque figure becoming even more daunting. 

"It's Phil. He's got your boys. And they're online."

"He's… you mean he's publishing video of him raping my kids?"

"Yes. But that's the thing! I sent a link to anyone and everyone who could help or needed to know. Judges, SWAT forces, spouses, the fucking Governor… and it's not just live, the video is being hosted by the website so even afterthefact, they'll be able to see what happened."

"So what you're saying is that you let my children get raped so you could publicize it."

"It's the only way to get Phil—"

"Get outta my face. You're on my shitlist."

The screw _runs_.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


At first, the SWAT Team takes everyone out, using riot gear and rubber bullets to get everyone handcuffed and on the ground. Jack thinks they'd be using real bullets if there weren't fellow cops involved, but that's neither here nor there. The cameras are still rolling and they don't stop rolling until the next night when it occurs to someone to check if they're off. 

The smoke is thick in the room and Luke and Jack both breathe shallow and slow, holding their breath out as much as they can, hoping to avoid larengitus or worse. The SWAT Team takes everyone one at a time into the corridor and IDs them. They've just IDed Harry when the Warden himself comes down the hall, accompanied by several correctional officers.

"Get the boys to their cell, NOW!" says the Warden, and the screw that left to go to the bathroom is the first to pick Luke up gently and carry him down the hall. Jack is helped to his feet by another on Sike's payroll and once the Warden is sure that both boys are far enough away, he says, "If it were up to me, you'd be off the hook. It was just a bit o' fun. I get that. But you've got this online where the kids' parents can see, where your wives can see… this is a mess, fellas. I don't know what it's going to take to put everything back together, but you're all being charged with sexual assault on a minor and child pornography. Kenton ain't eighteen yet and the little one's even younger."

"Please don't tell my wife!" says Harry.

"She already knows. She said not to come home. That'll be convenient since you'll be in jail until all this is sorted."

Harry starts bawling. There's nothing that means more to him in the world than his wife and child. The only reason he'd gone along with the prison rape status quo had been to keep his job to support them. Now he may find himself in Sike's shoes one day… that scares him most of all. 

"Bro? Are you okay?" says Luke as he and Jack are taken towards home. 

"No I'm not. When they do it to me, it's one thing. But seeing them do it to you… I don't think I coulda handled it anymore. I woulda snapped if it'd been any longer, y'know?"

"Is it gonna happen again?" asks Luke.

No one answers him at first. Finally, the screw carrying him says, "Time will tell. We'll do what we can to keep it from happening, but Phil was flying under the radar. If he manages to get away with it this time, there's no stopping him."

"What about Harry?" says Jack. "It was never his fault to begin with. Phil always pressured him into it."

"Say that to the right people and you just might save his neck. Is that really what you want after everything he did?"

"Yes," says Jack without doubt. "Phil was always the problem. Not Harry. Harry's a scary motherfucker and Rape is his middle name, but it wasn't like that when he joined the team. He wasn't like that when I first met him."

"Kid, you just saved his life."

Jack takes his meaning immediately as he hears the click of the man's radio. They heard – everything he said. 

The gunshot is as loud as it is bright, echoed and reflected in the narrow hallway and just as Jack and his brother are taken around the corner, he looks back. He can't see clearly because of the distance and the smoke, but a bulky form is limp on the ground and the form of Harry is next to him, shaking in terror. 

The Warden comes over the radio. "Thank Kenton for the tip, Murphy. We'll take it from here."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Sike is waiting in his cell. He's pacing like a caged animal, a pattern he'd quit after his first year or two in the slammer. What's become of his boys? What happened if things went south. Sike knows how easily rape can lead to violence and violence to murder. He doesn't like his kids being involved in that and the fact that they were targeted because he humiliated Phil a few years ago… he blames himself in part. 

But mostly, he just blames Phil.

Then his boys, in fresh scrubs and freshly showered are led into his cell. Luke runs to him and kneels, throwing his arms around Sike's thick leg and crying against his thigh. 

Oh, Phil was going to pay alright. He was going to pay big-time. Meanwhile, Jack hangs back. Afraid to show too much emotion to his hard-nut skinhead Dad, and Sike picks up on it right away. "Get yer arse over here!"

Jack obeys, approaching his Dad with his head hung in shame. "You are going to tell me every detail of what happened when your Little Brother isn't in the room."

"Yes, Dad. But you might as well see for yourself. They made it a full length feature film."

"You think this is funny, you little cunt?!"

"No, Dad. I don't."

Sike's face softens. "I'm sorry you went through this. I promise I'll—"

"Phil's already been dealt with, Sir," says the former cameraman. "He was a casualty of the raid on the sub-basement 3 interrogation room 42. Everyone else is intact and being charged with sexual assault on a minor and child pornography."

"It wasn't Harry's fault!" says Jack. "I promise, he's not usually like that! Phil turned him into that!"

"Mr. Sike, are you willing to let your son testify on these matters."

"Tell me one thing, Son. Do you like him?"

"Yeah. He's not bad when he's not with Phil."

"And he's straight?"

"As an arrow." 

"I've got some thinkin' to do," says Sike. "Keep me informed of this Harry guy," Sike says to his screw. 

"You got it, sir."

"By the way, Murphy, you're off my shitlist. I'm still not happy with you, but if Phil's no longer a problem, I can see what you were gettin' at earlier. You screws can beat it now."

The officers immediately say their 'Yes, Sir's and leave, leaving Sike to take his sons to his bed. He doesn't fuck them though. He just sets them down next to him and puts an arm around each of them. 

"What about you, Boy. Did you like Harry?"

"I don't know Sir. Everything he did… it woulda been hot coming from you. I woulda begged for it. But I didn't wanna be used by a stranger like that. He's not family."

"Is that so… Well, I do have some thinking to do alright…"

"Dad?" says Jack, thinking he knows where this is going.

"Don't worry about it, Son. It's my business. If it ever becomes your business, I'll let you know."

"Okay, Dad. Sure."

The trio just enjoy the comfort of each others' arms for a while before Sike has his sons straighten up and breaks out the vodka for them all to have a few. It's been quite a day, and even if it weren't, its his birthday for crying out loud. He's gonna celebrate and have a good night if it kills him. 

Luckily it won't.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Sike is too excited to show his boys the tattoos, their birthday presents to him and he takes off his shirt as they drink, his thick muscles and fuzzy wide chest looking as manly and dominating as ever. On his right pec is his dragon, tiger and phoenix chasing each other in a tri-yin-yang. That tattoo's always been there. But the left pec now has a large dreamcatcher with a black bull's head in the center. It's perfect to Jack, who knows he got it for him. For his nightmare that turned into a good dream. And then Sike shows his sons the tattoos on his fingers. 'TUFF LOVE'. Jack and Luke laugh under their breath at that and Luke asks to kiss the knuckles. Despite knowing that's not the right way to take care of a tattoo, what with infection risk and all that, he lets his little boy kiss and suck on his fingers, enjoying the stimulation and the way his son worships him. 

They drink and slowly remove articles of clothing as the night wears on, eventually nude and drinking and laughing. Sike is happy his boys can laugh after everything they've been through and happy they haven't been traumatized enough to lose their sex drives. They're both bonin' for him bad…. 

"You're not sore, are ya boys?"

"Does it matter?" Luke says with a wry grin.

"It does if I say it does."

"No Sir, I'm not that sore," says Jack.

"I'm pretty hurt, but I'd let you do anything you want," says Luke.

"Son, suck my Boy's dick. Then get ready to take my cock."

"Yes, Sir," says Jack.

They get started immediately and soon, despite his attempts at self control, Sike has both of his boys next to each other on the bed as he plunges into one and then into the other. He gets a sadistic satisfaction when his Boy sucks in breath through his teeth and winces, and Sike wonders how much of that was this Harry guy and his much of it was the others. He decides he needs to know more. A lot more.

He doesn't want a wife again. That was just a nightmare. He wants his sex life and family life to be separate, with the exception of male domination, and he wants another parent for his kids. Someone to protect them and give them a good time. Someone they like and want to admire. Sike's seen the look in his Son's eyes when he defends Harry. He knows what the screw means to him, for whatever reason. As he fucks his boys roughly, pounding them senseless, he wonders how much fun this would be with a partner. Another straight man he can bang chicks with. Another straight man he can dominate his boys with. Someone to look after them if Sike gets locked up again. Someone his boys can look up to.

He goes over the checklist in his mind. Straight. Dominating. Handsome. Muscled. Lustful. Responsible. Good fighter. There's gotta be more to him though. Some kind of psychological need for male domination. Someone who wants his sons and wants to share his life… Maybe this Harry guy could work. If he isn't locked up and Sike and his boys get out of the slammer, they could see how things work for a little while.

Yeah… that sounds good. 

As long as Harry knows the score. Sike is the man! He'd better not fuck with him. And he'd better respect him and his authority. Sike imagines fucking his boys with another man, double dicking them one at a time before splitting up to finish inside each of them. He imagines fucking women that way too, but the thought of double dicking his little boy is what sends him over the edge. It's close to what's happening right now as the lad whines in his throat. 

Sike buries himself deep inside Luke, shooting his come deep inside his Boy's arse. His thick uncut cock pulses with spunk, and his sons admire and worship him as he comes undone inside his youngest. 

He lets them chew on his chest when he's done, giving them a special treat since they've been through so much today. 

Then Sike starts asking questions. 

About Harry.

"Is he handsome?" asks Sike.

"Is who handsome?" asks Luke.

"Harry. Is he handsome?"

"Yeah, Dad. He's a chick magnet for sure," says Jack. 

"What about his cock? Is it big?" 

"Yeahhh!" says Luke. "Almost as big as yours!"

"A little longer I think, but not as thick," says Jack. "It's got a slight downward curve to it too. Not much, but perfect for cocksuckin'." 

That has Sike thoroughly impressed. He's never seen a man as big as him, even in porn. "And his body, what's it like?"

"Smooth and muscled. He looks like a porn star," says Jack. "Where are you going with this?"

"And he feels the need to dominate you? You think he'd do that again and again?"

Luke looks uncomfortable with the question but Jack says confidently, "Without a doubt." 

"Hmmm… and you like the guy? I mean as a dominant?"

"Bro?" asks Jack.

"Yeah. I like him," says Luke after an uncomfortable silence.

"Me too, Dad. A lot."

"How would you boys feel about having an uncle?"

Both boys grin wide and Luke hugs his arms around his father's massive torso. "Can we, Daddy?" he asks in excitement. "I don't mind it if he's my uncle!"

"Yeah, Dad. I'd really like that. I could watch you two fuck chicks all day. That'd be so fuckin' hot!"

"What if we fucked _you_ all day?" asks Sike. 

Jack precomes hard and Sike feels it on his thick muscled leg. "You really like that, don't you, Son? Just imagine it. We'd all live together and get jobs and Harry'd be my wingman. He could fuck you every night if he wants, so long as he knows the score. You'd like that wouldn't you? Gettin' rammed by that rapist screw? Gettin' your arse filled with piss and come because that's how he wants to use you? Whatd'ya think, Son?"

Jack comes a little on his Dad's leg and Sike grins with malicious love. "I wanna see that," says Sike. 

"Me too," says Luke. 

"Do you think you can help keep him outta prison?" asks Jack.

"I think that's on your hands more than mine, but I'll see what I can do."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	5. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds himself in a place he never expected.

  


  


Harry recognizes the room instantly. It's the room where Phil first introduced him to this crazy way of life, his first steps down this dark road that led him here. 

He straightens up when he sees the men in the room. A couple of guards that walk out the door to stand outside and Darren Sike with his boys sitting at a small desk. The _same_ desk... The boys are shirtless and looking at him with lust in their eyes. Harry wants to pound into them, no mercy and come and piss inside them while they scream for him to stop. He wants to do that right now, in front of Sike. And maybe even share them with the monster of a man. He knows Sike fucks his boys in the typical prison bitch sense, even knowing they're his biological sons. He wants to rape the little one's arse while Sike does it to Kenton and high five the hugely-muscled skinhead as they come together inside his sons. 

It's sick – he knows it's sick – but Phil brought his darkest desires and fantasies to life and there's no killing them now. Harry wants what he wants and he knows that one of these days, he's going to get it again.

"Have a seat, Harry," says Sike, looking the man over. Sike is about 6 foot 7 inches tall, and over 300 pounds of muscle. While Harry isn't near as muscled as the bodybuilding thug, his muscles bulge in his tight uniform and it's clear the man is well on his way to Sike's size. He's also tall, 6 foot 4 or 5 by the looks of it, just a few inches shorter than Sike. Ideal.

Sike sees the wedding ring on Harry's finger and decides to ask about that later if he has time. For now, they're set with questions and concerns about Harry's actions, Harry's predicament and all of their futures. 

"What is this about?" asks Harry, fearful of Sike's answer.

"We're recording this conversation," says Sike. "You're okay with that, ain't ya?"

"Yeah. Record away," says Harry.

"When you first started fucking my son, what the fuck were you thinking?" asks Sike.

"I was thinking we'd get away with it. It's sort of the status quo to fuck the gayboys here. And I know your son ain't queer, but he feels so good. I couldn't resist."

"That's not what my son says. He says you didn't want to do it at first. So I'll ask you again, what were you thinking?"

"I got a wife. And kids. My oldest is about to be fourteen, and my youngest is a toddler now, but he was a baby when this first started. It was only my third day in the job! I didn't know how things go here. Phil was trainin' me and said we should fuck your boy. I'm sorry Sike, but I thought my job was on the line. I needed – I need – to support my wife and kids."

"So what you're saying," says Sike, "is that you were pressured into committing sexual acts under duress of losing your livelihood. That's a very different take on things from what someone might assume from that video. Tell me, did you think that your job continued to rely on that 'status quo'?" Sike gives a pointed look towards the recorder and silently nods to Harry.

Harry gets the memo and realizes what's happening. "Yes. Absolutely. I thought I had to participate as part of the job. I thought I'd get fired if I didn't fuck the cons like Phil and all the others did."

"That's enough," says Sike. "Don't say anything else about this without your lawyer. Understand?" 

"I understand," says Harry. 

"Good," says Sike and he turns off the recorder. 

"You did great, Harry," says Sike. "We spin this right and you're the victim. I don't want you going to the slammer, Harry. Kiddie porn alone would be 99+ years and two counts of rape would be an additional 198. Now, off the record, how would you like to rape my sons every morning and night?"

"Is this a trick question?" asks Harry, clearly nervous enough to shake in his chair.

"No, Harry. This is an offer. Me an' my boys, we're gonna be outta here one day. Maybe soon. And my boys… well, they don't like fucking men, but they sure do like bein' shown who's boss, know what I'm sayin'? Kenton's taken a liking to you, for whatever reason. Wants to do you good. 'S'long as you know the score, that I'm in charge, we're good. We get you off the hook with these charges and you belong to me, understand? I could use another real man to teach my boys a thing or two."

"You really want to own me? Like you do your sons?" says Harry.

"No, not like them. Like a little brother. Whatd'ya say? Want to be part of my family in exchange for testimonies in your favor?"

Harry looks at Luke and Jack with fiery lust in his eyes and sees the willingness in theirs. He sees the perception in Sike's eyes. He already knows the answer. He's just waiting for Harry to say it out loud. 

"Yes. Whatever you want… Big Bro…"

Sike grins, a feral and confident sight. "Good. I'm glad we had this talk, Harry. My name's Darren by the way. You're the only one who can call me that."

"Thanks, Big Bro," Harry says, starting to catch on to the role-play. It isn't near as hard as he thought it would be and Sike's smile when he says 'Big Bro' is priceless to him. 

Harry's making no mistake. Sike owns him now, will probably always own him. But he's the one getting a better deal. He gets to share Sike's boys, raping their arses whenever he feels like it, and he gets to stay out of prison, one of the main goals he had next to making up with his wife. 

On some level, he knows that won't happen, but he won't be taking off his wedding ring, possibly ever. He loves her more than life itself and on the off chance she'll have him back, he won't be replacing her. He just hopes he gets custody of his son at some point. He knows he can be a good Dad, and the lost chance to be one makes him nauseous. 

Sike gets up and grabs Harry by the bicep, pulling him up into a hug that nearly crushes him. Sike whispers in Harry's ear, "Welcome to the family, brother. You're fuckin' mine!"

Harry realizes in that instant exactly how owned he is. His Big Bro could crush him in an instant, swat him like a fly or pop him like a pimple. He belongs to Sike and the deal with the devil he just made will dictate the rest of his sinful life. 

He takes one more look at the submissive boys, ready to be his bitches at a moment's notice and realizes…

_This is what I really want in life…._

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The Governor comes through in spades. 

The public reaction to the incident and the video is strong, filling social media and prompting some people to march on the capital. They don't actually have a plan of what should be done, but they want something done. 

Then, Harry's lawyer releases the recording of his conversation with Sike – about how he was led to believe supporting his wife and child depended on participating in the sexual attacks. 

People go wild, split saying he was using his wife as an excuse or saying that he was a victim too, psychologically manipulated into doing the deeds. His lawyer managed to nearly get him off, Jack's and Luke's statements and testimonies doing their jobs, but the judge isn't having it. She thinks any sex crime, no matter the circumstances, is worthy of the maximum penalty.

Fortunately, Sike's connections to the Governor have increased. He already paid for two pardons from him, and the boys being pardoned gives him public approval since the public knows the kids aren't safe in the prison system. 

Two cases pardoned for public approval, two cases pardoned for Sike's pay offs – Harry may have lost his battle in court, but he won the war thanks to his big brother. 

The only real problem now is custody. Sike is still married, so his custody over Jack is perfectly legal for now, but he has no doubt that his bitch of a wife will try to take his son from him again. But Jack will be eighteen in a few months and his mother won't be able to dictate his life at that point. Sike just has to make sure he postpones court dates enough for his son to become a legal adult.

His custody over Luke is a worse problem. He's younger and Sike never had custody. 

The first thing Sike does about it is contact Jill and ask about the abusive step-father. Luke claims he's been in and out of the hospital since he was small, and Sike's confrontation on the phone causes her to break down. 

He's been beating her too.

Joshua O'Reilly needs to go to prison, and Sike is sure he can make that happen. But first things first.

They meet at a lawyer's office, united in intention. Luke is safer away from his step-father and they both know it, signing the papers to give Sike full custody. But that's not enough for Sike. He sets it up so that custody goes to Harry if anything happens to him, knowing that Luke is safer with his sexual abuser than he is with his physical one. But Jill doesn't need to know that part. Somehow, she knows about the video, but has no idea her son was in it. She never watched it, disgusted by the very notion and instead relied on Facebook posts to form her opinion of the matter. She, for one, thinks the system is the problem, and quotes psychology experiments from the sixties and seventies regarding security guard/prisoner psychological dynamics. 

Sike thinks she would sing a different song if she knew Luke was involved, so he never points that out to her. Luke, for his part, pretends to be oblivious. After all, the prison he was in didn't have Facebook.

After the meeting with Jill and the notarizing of the custody papers, Sike comes home to his hotel room with Harry and gives his brother a soft punch on the shoulder that leaves Harry stumbling and heads off to shower. Harry follows him, knowing Sike enjoys the company. 

"How'd the job search go today?" asks Sike.

"Pretty good. I found six studios willing to take us, but they all want exclusive rights. What do you think?"

"I think _Hard Nuts_ and _Muscle Hunks_ will be lucrative long term, but _Cops 'N Robbers_ might pay more for individual films. We'll be able to do Father/Son videos soon enough, so when Jack's eighteen we should go for _DaddyBoys_."

" _DaddyBoys_ doesn't pay as much, and they don't want someone too muscled. They said yes to me, but not you. Sorry."

"Not a problem. Plenty o' fish in the sea."

"So let's do a short term deal with _Cops 'N Robbers_ and go for _Hard Nuts_ later. Then, if anything falls through, we can have _Muscle Hunks_ as backup. Whatd'ya think?"

"Sounds great! Any immediate work available?"

"Just from _King-Size_. They want jerk off videos only. Muscle worship solos. That kind of thing."

"Let's do it! When do we start?" 

"I'll email them tonight. We can figure things out in the morning. ….you need a hand in there?"

"No thanks, Harry. I need a mouth and the perfect one is in the room next door. Why don't you go get Kenton while I dry off. Then you can keep Luke company. I know the kid gets lonely without a strong dominant around. Omegas males… whatcha gonna do, amiright?"

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan, Big Bro. Thanks."

"You're welcome Little Bro. Don't worry though, I am gonna rock your fucking face one of these days."

Harry pulls the curtain back as Sike grabs his towel. He bends on one knee to kiss his brother's manhood in a show of loyalty and fealty, making Sike grin at his dominance in the man's mind. He dickslaps the younger man's face and pulls him up into a manly hug before pushing him away. "Go get Kenton. I need that relief."

"Right away, Big Bro."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"Hi, Uncle Harry!" says Luke when his hotel door opens. 

"Hey, kiddo. I'm thinking you need to suck some cock today."

"No, Sir," says Luke. "I don't like cock."

"Well, I'm thinkin' you don't have a choice."

Luke looks at him in frightened lust. He knew this was coming. He just didn't know when. "Oh, yeah?!" he says, trying to cling to any amount of control.

"Yeah… I'm thinkin' you need some cock whether you want it or not."

"I think…"

"You don't get to think, kiddo. It's just you and me and if you scream for help, you're going to fucking regret it."

Luke's breathing goes heavy and picks up in pace. He knows he can't argue. Doesn't want to. He was made to be a stronger man's plaything. And this is much better than being with his step-dad. His uncle won't ever beat him and he knows it. 

But oh, how he loves his choice being taken away. He's owned, not just by his hard-nut, muscled out, tattooed, straight, skinhead Dad, but by this man who thrives off doing whatever he wants to him. 

If he's honest with himself, he thrives off it too. He's not having gay panic anymore, knowing that he's much more interested in fucking a female where sex is concerned. But being made to service Harry whether he needs a fuck or a urinal is something he could never experience with a chick. He'd never submit to a woman the way he does to his Dad and soon, his Uncle. 

It's about power, about control, and Luke is very aware that he has neither. 

It gets him so hot, his arse twitches in anticipation. He's sweating now, nervous at the predatory gaze of his rapist. He silently nods, licking his lips and Harry grins something fierce and feral. 

"Where's your brother?"

"He's sleeping."

"Well wake him up! His Dad needs him in his room. NOW."

Luke runs to the bedroom area he shares with Jack and says, "Wake up Big Bro! Wake up!" shaking him and rolling him over. Jack pulls the pillow over his face, but suddenly Harry is there, pulling the covers off him and dragging him out of the bed by his ankle. 

"What gives?" says Jack grumpily.

"Time to take care of your Dad, you insolent little fucker! Get up and don't keep him waiting!"

That gets Jack moving. Just because they're on the outside now doesn't mean his Dad won't kick his perfect arse from here to the moon if he's not just as submissive as before. He'd much rather be woken up by Harry, the more forgiving of the two, than his Dad.

Jack throws on his pajama pants and runs next door. He pauses before knocking. He could run. He could get the hell away from being made to service all that man meat. This part of his life could be over, only being with chicks from now on. 

But he knows he won't run. Sike is his real Dad, and regardless, the ruthless man would find him somehow. Of that, Jack has no doubt. 

Then the door opens and Sike is looking him in the eye, a displeased and dangerous expression on his face. He's wearing nothing but a towel and Jack's mouth begins to water, just imagining the collosal manhood underneath. His Dad is the man! Masculine, large and strong. He thinks again about his thoughts of running away and can't believe anything so stupid even occurred to him.

"Not thinkin' of runnin' are ya, Son," says Sike, reading his mind. Sike knew he'd think of it sometime soon, so he isn't surprised. He's just glad his Son had better sense than to try.

"No!" Jack says immediately.

Sike grabs him by the ear and drags him into the hotel room. He knows he can take his time, but the kid is clearly scared, and he wants to play on that for a while.

He wrestles Jack over his lap when the door closes, bending the kid over and pulling down his pajamas. 

"Don't you fuckin' lie to me! You know better than that, don'tcha?"

"Yes, Dad! I'm sorry Dad!"

"Oh, you're gonna be!"

Sike slaps him hard on the arse. Immediately the skin starts to turn pink and Jack let's out a howl. 

"Quiet, Son. Don't disturb the neighbors. You need to take your punishment like a man."

"Yes, Dad!" says Jack, genuinely scared of the punishment to come. If his Dad were an average bloke, he wouldn't be scared, but the man can bench over 480 pounds. His slaps pack a punch and the spanking that ensues is even more painful than Jack remembers. 

Sike spanks his Son again and again, causing the flesh to bruise and bleed. Jack loudly grunts in pain on each strike, wishing he hadn't lied to his Dad. 

"So you wanna run away, huh, Son? You think that'll solve your problems?"

"No, Sir!"

"No, what?"

"No, I don't want to run away, and no, I don't think it would solve anything!"

"You're right, Son. It wouldn't. Because I'd find ya, and you don't want the beating you'd get from that. You're mine, Son. And ain't nothin' gonna change that."

Sike's slaps on his Son's arse are getting harder, and Jack thinks he'll pass out from the pain if his Dad keeps going. If he's gonna injur Jack's arse, Jack wishes it was with his huge, uncut beer can dick. 

"You're sorted, remember? I'm gonna take care of you, Son, but that means you take care of me!"

"Yes, Dad!" Jack practically screams as his arse is assaulted again.

"You ain't gonna think of runnin' away again, hear me, boy? You are gonna stay right where I want you!"

"Yes, Dad!"

Sike slaps his arse one final time before throwing the helpless seventeen-year-old on the bed. He grabs the lad's wrists and pins them over his head, climbing on top of him to show his thick monster meat, hard and juicy, form accentuated by the fluffy towel. That cock is just waiting to be serviced. 

"Admit it, Son. You want your Daddy's cock, don't ya?"

"Yes," Jack says breathlessly.

"Then you're gonna get it," says Sike with malevolent lust in his voice. Satisfied that Jack isn't going anywhere, he pins his wrists with one giant hand and uses the other to undo his towel, revealing his raging beast of a dick. 

When the throbbing man meat reaches his lips, Jack goes to work, licking the tip into his mouth and sucking obediently as he Dad liesurely pumps in and out of his mouth. This is the easy part. Jack knows what's coming next.

Before he's ready, Sike plunges his cock all the way past those beautiful lips, burying it deep in his Son's throat. He begins a jackhammer rhythm, pummeling Jack's throat, one hand holding his wrists and the other holding the back of his Son's head, and Jack barely has room and time to breathe. 

That's okay though. He knows his Dad won't use his throat too long after he passes out. He just does his progenic duty, servicing that dick and making his father proud. 

Sike groans in pleasure with his Son's lips around his dick. It was always fate. They were meant to be together, and Jack's mouth was always meant to be sucking his Dad's cock. It's a perfect fit and Sike marvels at the beauty of his Son's face as he sucks and tongues his Dad's cock, still pumping into his face at an alarming rate.

Jack hasn't had any gay panic for a while. He loves his Dad, would do anything for him, but now that it occurred to him he might never have to suck a dick again, he wonders if this is what he really wants. 

"Ohh, yeah! Doin' your old man good, aren'tcha, Son? You love that dick slammin' into your face!"

Jack moans in pleasure. He really does love it. Does that make him a fag? In prison, it was prison rules. Might made right. Now, here… does might still make right? He doesn't know, and he's horrified that not only will he be sucking his Dad's fat, foot long, monster dick for the rest of his life, he'll be begging for it if he's denied. 

Does that make him a fag?

Jack starts to struggle, but he's not struggling very hard. His straight instincts are fighting with his submissive instincts and his fight isn't enough to make the blow job stop. It just turns his Dad on that much more.

"Oh, you wanna fight me, eh?" says his old man.

Jack quickly shakes his head, mouth still full of dick.

"You know you were made for me. This cock you're suckin' helped make you, Son. Ain't nothin' better than servicing your Daddy."

Jack moans, arms still trying to break free as his mouth is assaulted by the thick meat sliding down his throat. 

Then, his Dad says in surprisingly good Irish, ⟨⟨You're my boy. You belong to me. You ain't gonna fight me on this. You want it more than I do.⟩⟩

Jack stops struggling. Something about the man who raised him, at least until he was four, speaking to him in that nostalgic tongue, breaks though his barriers. He belongs to his Dad, belongs _with_ his Dad.

Jack goes limp and lets his Dad take back his wrists, pinning them over his head again and stroking his face with his other hand.

⟨⟨My beautiful boy… We're a team, remember? I'm gonna take care of you for the rest of your life. I ain't ever gonna leave you again.⟩⟩

Jack's eyes water, and he pretends it's the cock in his mouth choking him out, but his Dad knows better. Jack's crying with relief and happiness.

"Don't worry, Son. You belong to me. Ain't nothin' you gotta worry about except servicing that cock in your mouth. Now fuckin' suck it, boy!"

Jack sucks hard and his Dad fucks his face anew, bringing tears to his eyes for more than one reason.

"Yyeeeah! You love that dick! Your Daddy's cock is perfect for you. You want my come, don't you, Son?"

Jack vigorously nods while moaning his assent.

"Then you're gonna get it!"

Sike moans as he fucks his Son's face with passion, letting him breathe just enough by adjusting the angle. His cockhead feels great, tingling with ecstatic sparks as his foreskin rolls back and forth over it in time with his thrusts. 

Jack reconsiders his plan to run away. He never really thought about it seriously but now, with his Dad – his _real_ Dad – making sweet love to his watering mouth, he realizes it was always meant to be like this. Prison gave them a start, but his Dad would have taken him like this either way. Even on the outside his Dad is still the man, and his giant muscled form demands worship as much as his cock demands service. Jack is in awe of his Dad, and this realization that he'd be sucking his Dad off even if they were never in prison gives him the definitive answer he'd been looking for since he left his hotel room. 

He belongs here.

His thoughts turn from his inner struggle to his hard-nut bodybuilding skin-head Dad and Sike can tell when his Son's worship of him resumes, kicking Jack's brain in the right gear – the submissive gear – all for him.

As Sike senses Jack's fealty return, he releases his hands, letting his Son feel up his hard torso and play with his balls. Those giant nuts turn Jack on even more, knowing he came from them. He sucks with renewed vigor and his Dad matches him, fucking all the way out and in. 

"Yeah, Son, that's it. Fuckin' suck me! You know you were made for suckin' my dick. You do me proud boy!"

Jack almost comes right then and there, but the object of his manly worship isn't done yet, so neither is he. 

"You ready to eat my come, boy? It's gettin' ready for ya!"

Jack passionately moans, vibrating his throat on his Dad's cock and causing his Dad to moan in return. 

"Yeah, boy! It's coming for ya!"

Sike feels his nuts tighten and his prostate twitch, his juice starting to shoot and he says, "Feeding time, Son! Drink it all up!"

He shoots like mad into his son's throat, pulling out just enough to shoot it all over his tongue before plunging in to bury his load all the way inside.

Jack sucks and swallows, not daring to let a single drop drip from his mouth. He loves the salty sweet taste and loves that his Dad is giving it to him. He moans as he keeps sucking that giant cock, feeling it pulse inside his mouth as the juice fills him up. 

His Dad comes for nearly two minutes straight, giving Jack all that much more reason to worship him. Finally, his Dad takes his head in both hands and slams his dick all the way down Jack's throat, staring him in the eye with grim satisfaction, pride and even love.

Jack knows now, without a doubt, this is where he belongs.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Harry's predatory stare paralyzes Luke in place. With his brother gone, Luke knows he has no one left to turn to. This is gonna happen whether he likes it or not. 

Suddenly, Harry is on top of him, kissing his mouth and spitting in it as Luke kisses back and swallows. 

"You need to put up more of a fight, Boy," says Harry. "Next time I kiss you, try to keep your mouth closed. I like it when you fight me. Just remember to never fight your Dad, got it?"

"Yes, Sir," says Luke, mesmerized.

Harry straddles the boy on the sofa, carefully unbuttoning his shirt and folding it over the back of the couch. Luke decides now is the time to run for it. He tries to slip between Harry's legs, but Harry sits on his chest and unzips his slacks. "Just can't wait, can you, Little Boy? You know, I like how small you are. Makes it easy to imagine you're a bit younger. You look thirteen."

Luke realizes what the man is saying. It boggles his mind, but he remembers that he's of the age of consent and though he doesn't want a cock in his mouth, he'd never admit to not consenting if his Uncle's freedom was on the line. That's one more reason he doesn't scream out for help.

"Maybe I should get you some jammies… a teddy bear… something to make you feel a little more weak."

Luke nods his head, his face rubbing on the enlargening cock that's growing to full length right in front of him. He's sucked it at full mast before. He knows how big the fourteen inch beast is. He also knows this is about pleasing his Uncle, not himself.

"Do you want me to play innocent?" asks Luke.

"Yyeah…" says Harry. "Pretend you don't know any better, scared but intrigued… you can do that for your Uncle Harry, can't you?"

"Yes, Sir," says Luke.

Harry grabs the boy's head in one hand and his cock in the other, jerking himself lazily to full length and spitting on the sixteen-year-old's face. 

Luke licks his lips.

"You wanna please your Uncle Harry, don't ya, Little Boy?"

"Yes, Uncle Harry."

"You know what we're gonna do?"

"No, Sir," Luke says innocently. It's not a complete lie – he doesn't actually know what's going to happen next, though he can think of a few possibilities. 

"Your Uncle needs to take a leak. You'll help me out, won't you, Little Boy?"

"Of course, Uncle Harry," Luke says. He licks the side of the long cut cock until Harry puts the tip in this mouth. 

"Don't spill a drop or I'll have to give you a spanking, young man," says Harry. 

Luke begins to nod, but then Harry's big dick is shoved all the way down his throat in one smooth sliding motion. Harry begins to trickle in his throat and Luke moans. The trickle becomes a stream and Luke swallows as fast as he can to keep up. He's not used to drinking piss, but he's had a bit a practice from the day his Dad turned 42. 

The taste is indescribable. Gross but manly. Luke feels so owned, so helpless and though his mind is focused on swallowing so he doesn't spill a drop, his dick is aching in his pajamas and his balls tingle as he remembers Harry burying his piss inside Luke's arse. 

Despite his best intentions, Luke coughs, spurting piss all over Harry's slacks and rock-hard twelve pack. 

Harry clicks his tongue and shakes his head, admonishing Luke for the tresspass, though secretly, he increased his stream just to have the chance to punish him. 

"You naughty little boy… what am I gonna do with you? You're not done yet, Little Boy. Keep drinking."

Luke does and somehow the taste is beginning to feel like home. If he's honest with himself, Harry has the tastiest cock and tastiest piss of anyone he's ever sucked. He tasted his Dad's once, sucking him to completion right after his morning piss, but as much as that thrilled him, he's got it bad for his Uncle's dick water.

Harry keeps a steady stream, less at a time now so that Luke doesn't choke, and when he finishes, Luke gulps the last bit and he says, "You're a disgusting, naughty Little Boy. I bet you liked that, didn't you, you little freak?"

"Please Uncle Harry, give me some more of that tasty juice. I really liked it," says Luke, knowing that the roleplay will turn on his new dominant. 

"I don't have anymore right now, kiddo. But I have something else for you. Keep sucking it and you'll get a treat."

This is what Luke's been waiting for. Part of him wants to hurry up and get it over with, but a bigger part of him just wants to savor the moment. He's getting into the roleplay of acting young and innocent and he wonders how fucked up he really is. He takes Harry's dick into his mouth once more as Harry begins to fuck his face in long slow thrusts, making love to his throat like he's making love to a woman. 

It doesn't take long for Harry's thrusts to become more forceful, more urgent. His sweat drips down on Luke's head and face, and he pulls his big balls out of his slacks, letting the shaved monsters bounce off Luke's face as he rams into Luke's mouth with athletic lust.

"Yeah, Little Boy, you love that cock! Bet you want it day and night!"

Lost in the role-play and not completely lying, he nods vigorously, using his hands to feel up his Uncle's thighs and butt, perfect specimen of a man. His broad chest is smooth and his face clean shaven, but he's no less manly than Sike in Luke's book. Luke sucks and moans, hoping his Uncle will make him role-play more often. This pretending to be innocent and naïve despite his above average intelligence makes him feel a little more powerless. Powerlessness is what he wants out of submission. 

Harry pummels his face, feeling that tight, young throat and luscious lips on his large, long dick. Where Luke's mouth is barely enough to take Sike's beer can thick meat, Harry's dick, still thicker than average, is a perfect fit. Just large enough to completely fill his mouth and throat while still letting him breathe through his nose. Luke admires the man's masculinity but where he worships his father for it, there's a tinge of something else with Harry. A feeling he can't put his finger on. It started in that room underground on Sike's birthday, his lust for Harry's dominance immediate. But what he feels is something he's never felt before.

Harry pulls out of the boy's mouth to pick him up and throw him over his shoulder, taking them to Luke's bed before throwing Luke down and climbing over him, ripping Luke's pajamas at the back and mounting the expectant boy with ferocity.

"Don't worry Little Boy, this is just a like hug. An extra-fun hug from your Uncle!"

"Uncle Harry! It hurts!" says Luke. He isn't lying, the cock sliding all the way inside him is huge and uncomfortable, even if he craves the intrusion.

"Don't worry, Little Boy. It'll feel better soon. You trust your Uncle Harry, don'tcha, Little Boy?"

"Yes, Uncle Harry…. Uncle Harry, STOP!"

"Oh no, you naughty Little Boy, you've been bad and need a little punishment. Why don't you just imagine I'm hugging you tight and filling you up with my love!"

Great. Now love is mixed up in the role-play. How is he gonna handle this? Does he tell his Uncle he loves him, even though fear and respect are more accurate? He doesn't actually want Harry to stop, he's just saying that to turn him on. It's working, but he feels like he's missing something. What does Harry want from him?

Luke starts to struggle, not actually trying to get away, but enjoying the process. Harry's enjoying it too, and his rape fantasies run wild in his head as he fucks and dicks this innocent looking boy. Luke is hard now, but wants to hide it, not sure how Harry will react to it. 

It turns out, Harry doesn't give a shit about Luke's dick. It could be hard or soft or a pussy. All he wants is the boy's arse and he thrusts into it with passion as Luke grunts and struggles, being wrestled by the man who never stops fucking him, only picking up the pace as he fights him.

But then he gets what he needs to do. He starts counterfucking hard and Harry moans, sliding his cock quickly in and out as the length is buried in his perfect bubble butt. 

Then he starts struggling hard once he's sure Harry's worked up enough, but Harry just grips him tighter and turns Luke's head to kiss him.

"Yeah, you crave your Uncle's love, don'tcha, Little Boy?"

"Uncle Harry! It hurts! I don't want this!"

"You will. Just enjoy it. This is your uncle's love pounding into your sweet little arse. Now, give your Uncle Harry a kiss and show me you love me."

Luke kisses Harry tentatively, still playing the part of an innocent kid, though he honestly wants Harry to take him however he wants. He's beginning to worship the man, even if he is a bit weird. He kisses Harry with smoochy lips as Harry invades his mouth with his tongue. Harry starts pumping even harder and says, "Do you still want me to stop, Little Boy?"

"Yes, Please Uncle Harry! It hurts!"

"Don't worry, kiddo, we're almost done. Your uncle loves you. I love you, Little Boy. My precious, innocent Little Boy…"

Luke can feel the thrusts getting even harder as he's fucked into the mattress and realizes Harry's almost done. He starts fighting again, trying to get up, and Harry starts moaning, precoming so hard that Luke mistakes it for a load. But Harry isn't done yet and he pounds his Little Boy's arse with his thick, long meat ravaging that hole. Harry is so turned on, and he can't wait until the Boy says what he's been waiting to hear.

Luke decides that Harry's on the edge and he needs to do something special for the man, so he looks him in the eye with innocence and trust in his eyes and sucks his thumb a moment before saying, "I love you too, Uncle Harry…."

Harry kisses his cheek in dominant affection as he spills and gushes his hot cream into his Little Boy. Luke feels himself getting filled up and angles his arse better to take all the seed he can from his uncle. He's not sure what he thinks of the child-roleplay, but it was kinda fun for him. He doesn't want to do it all the time but maybe it'd be cool occasionally, like once a month. That way it wouldn't get old either. 

"You know, Little Boy, I wasn't just roleplaying. I didn't lie."

Luke breath hitches and he realizes what Harry means. He _loves_ Luke. Luke says, "I'll feel whatever you want me to, Uncle Harry. I want to make you happy."

"Then say you love me and mean it," says Harry.

Luke tries really hard to make himself feel that way, but it isn't until Harry slaps him in the mouth and kisses him hard that he starts to precome himself. 

"I love you, Uncle Harry," says Luke. 

This time, Luke isn't so sure he's lying. It feels right and somehow, he always wants to be Harry's Little Boy. It was their first time trying this role-play, and Luke knows they can work out the kinks with practice.

"Good, Little Boy. You'd better."

Harry invades his mouth with his tongue again, hugging him tight and pressing his cock into Luke again, still hard enough to penetrate him, and the overwhelming presence of the man makes Luke shoot his load in his pajamas. Harry laughs fondly as Luke gasps and moans. He kisses Luke's neck and says, "Good Boy. Good Boy. ... Y'know, I think you might look good in a nighty next time… yeah, get you all dressed up to get your pussyhole fucked like a genuine slut. What do you say?"

"Ummm…. No. I don't think so…."

"You're acting like you'll have a choice. It'll be fun, just another roleplay. We've got a zillion things to try. But most of all, I want to get you some jammies, a stuffed bear and a storybook. Make you feel young and helpless for me."

"That'd be okay, Uncle Harry."

Harry grins into the back of Luke's head. "Good. I'm glad, Little Boy."

Harry starts kissing Luke's head as he starts moving again, ready for round two.

Luke jumps back into the role play, this time believing some of it's real.

"I love you, Uncle Harry!"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"You want to what?" says Sike. 

"I want to get him a stuffed bear," says Harry. "It's just a prop. Something to feed the fantasy."

Sike shakes his head and laughs. "I've got one fucked up little brother," he says. "Are you interested in the real thing?"

"Wha— _NO!!!_ … I just want Luke like that. I like him being my Little Boy."

" _Our_ Little Boy."

"Of course. But don't you prefer him as a young man?"

"I'm his father. He's always gonna be my Little Boy."

"Fair enough. So what do you think? I know you want me to help you raise real men, but what if I wanted them a little less than manly for some of our activities? Just a bit of role-play, nothing big."

"You're not gonna dress Jack up like a woman are you?"

"Of course not… I mean, I do want to do that with Luke…"

"What exactly do you want to do?"

"Make him wear some lingerie, fuck him pretending he's a woman. That's not too bad, is it?"

Sike grins. "I was starting to wonder if my boys were exaggerating your heterosexuality. Sure, Little Bro. You've got my permission. But talk to me before you do anything else weird with him. On the subject of women, I was thinking of getting a hooker next weekend. You want in?"

"Fuck yeah! Think we can double dick her pussy?"

"We can sure as hell try! Haha ha ha. I think I want Jack in the room too. He always wanted to watch me fuck a woman. And seein' both of us in action… I can almost guarantee he'll have multiple orgasms without even touching himself."

"Sounds great."

"You get the email back from _King Size_ yet?"

"Yeah, we need to go a few days without coming and report in on Tuesday. The studio has everything ready for us, so we can go in earlier if we give them a call. But they want to have us build it up for a few days before the money shot."

"Gotcha. Well, I guess that means the boys get a bit of a break. Might help us work it up if they gave us some service without the comeshot, but I have a hard time imagining having enough self control not to just take them like the little bitches they are."

Harry laughs. "They are somethin', aren't they? I knew Kenton was special from the first day I fucked him. First time I fucked a guy. First time I got a blowjob from a guy. And he fucking thanked me, even though he didn't want it in the first place. Hot as hell. You shoulda seen his blood on my cock!"

Sike laughs, "I can imagine. Little fucker always knew how to please. He was made for this shit, he just didn't know it."

"And Luke… I think I really love the little bastard." Harry grows hard in his slacks and they show every inch of his beast.

"Yeah, he grows on ya. Holy fuck, you're rock hard! What gotcha going?"

"I was just thinking of my cock all bloody pulling out of our Little Boy's arse… Fuckin hot…"

Sike laughs. "You sadistic motherfucker… it is fuckin hot though. You shoulda seen mine all bloody the first time I fucked Luke. Little Boy was high as a kite and kept tellin' me he was straight, all while takin' a good fuck. The Boy did me proud. Barely any complaining, more worried about his pride than his pain. Took it like a man."

"That's our Little Boy. He needs acting classes though. Whenever he tells me he doesn't want it, I can tell he really does. When he doesn't want it and he says he does, it's easy to tell he's lying. He says it hurts to turn me on, but it don't work so good. I know when I'm hurting him and when I'm not. I know when he's struggling for real and when he's just trying to get me off. Makes everything confusing."

"Just tell him to act natural. He'll get the hang of it. Besides, he wouldn't be lying like that unless he wanted to please you."

"I know… he's a dedicated Boy. Still, I want to get more realistic with him. A place where we have the privacy that no one would find out about it and there'd be nowhere to run. I want him hopeless and helpless and eager to please."

"It just so happens, I've got something in the works. A ranch out in the desert. It's being refurbished right now, but I made them pay extra attention to the basement, know what I'm saying? A proper dungeon with all the utilities and equipment we could want. Cages for the Boys when they've been bad or tried to run away. Walk-in closets loaded with gear and tools. A glory hole stall, some slings, beds, an X-cross… pretty much everything I could think of. Showers too, of course. The rest of the house is gonna be pretty sweet too, but I'm reeeal keen on that dungeon. It'll be good for the right bitches too."

"Just shut up, man. You say anymore I might just blow my load. I can't get the image of our Little Boy on a Saint Andrew's cross out of my head. His cute little face looking back in fear as his backside is reddened from the snap of a dragon's tongue…"

"Didn't figure you for a guy who would know what a dragon's tongue is," says Sike.

"After I started doin' Kenton on the regular, I started lookin' stuff up. I didn't realize there was a whole culture for guys like us."

"There's a culture for everyone, Little Bro."

"I figure you for more of a submission wrestling kinda guy," says Harry. 

"Nah, I'd just end up killin' people. I prefer everything under my control, for my benefit, not for spectators."

"– Says the aspiring porn star."

"It's different to fuck a lady on film than it is to dominate some bloke I don't know with unnecessary violence. I'd rather beat my submissive only when necessary."

"Makes sense. Soooo… do you mind if I sleep with our Little Boy tonight? I want him to miss me anytime we're not around."

"Go for it. I think Kenton likes being your bitch more, but Luke's getting addicted to ya."

"Really? You think he is? God I hope so. The mindfuck is half the fun…"

Sike grins. Harry has really turned out to be like him in so many ways. He can respect the man, something he wasn't sure of before, and if he's going to share his sons with anybody, he's glad it's this man who's become family to him in such a short time.

"I know some professionals if you want real results. I'd reserve that for serious problems though."

"Really? What, like hypnotists? Will that help? I want the boy to unconditionally love and need me. Do you think I can do that without professionals?"

"I think Luke is too smart for his own good. He's already thought ten steps ahead of you. I'd never be so upfront with Kenton about the mindfuck, but Luke's one of a kind. Just ask him what will work best for him."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"I fucking am."

"Fuck…. I wanna see what I can do myself, but if soon, he doesn't seem to genuinely want me twenty-four/seven, I'll ask you about the professionals."

"No problem. Why don't you go spend some time with him now? I bet he could use some of Uncle Harry's love."

"Uncle Harry needs to save his seed for the money shot. Maybe I'll just put the head in, tease him a bit…"

"Sure, Bro. Just remember we got work to do."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"Do you like Uncle Harry?" Luke asks his big brother.

Jack looks at him curiously. "You know I do."

"Do you love him?"

Jack looks uncomfortable. But he gives a sigh and sits down on the couch with his Little Bro. "I think love is hard for me to admit. You know I love you, but I barely ever say it. With Harry, I'm not sure how I feel. I care about him. I like him. I want him in our family for the rest of our lives. Is that love? I just don't know."

"I understand. What if I love Harry?" says Luke.

"So what if you do. He's our Uncle, you should love him."

"Oh, okay. It's just I've never felt this way about someone before. It's like with Dad, but different."

"I gotcha. Not romantic but somewhere in that direction."

"I hope not. I don't want to be in love with a man. I like girls."

"I know, Little Bro. But you can feel however you want and it doesn't make you gay. Love is weird like that. No boundaries, y'know?"

"Okay. Then I love him. I want him to fuck me like all the time. I don't know why. I don't know how to reconcile that with my sexuality."

"If there's something I've learned about being with Dad, it's that power dynamics can be sexual. What you really want is his power over you. You want him to dominate you. It's sexual, but that's not why you want it, understand?"

Luke laughs. "Yeah, I hadn't thought about it that way. I—"

The door to the hotel room opens and Harry is there, coming quickly into the room before stripping and folding his clothes over the back of the couch as he sits down between the two brothers, pulling Luke into his lap and putting a dominating arm over Jack's shoulder, hand forcefully on his neck.

"Ah, much better. You boys are perfect, you know that? I could really use some relief, but I can't since I have to save it for work. So in the meantime, I want cuddles and maybe some teasing."

"I don't cuddle," says Jack. 

"You do now, Boy! Put your hand on my dick."

Jack complies, enjoying Harry's commanding tone. He strokes it a few times before leaning over to put his mouth on it. Luke meanwhile gets up to get naked and sits on Harry's knee, where Harry puts an arm around his waist and smells his short hair. It smells much better than it did in prison, the shampoo giving it a decent scent, but Harry almost prefers the unwashed prison smell. It reminds him of Jack and how he smelled every time they were together. Harry puts a hand on the back of Jack's head and pushes him down onto his hardening cock, letting the boy work him up and pulling him up to kiss him when he starts to precome. 

"Uncle Harry, why do you kiss us?" asks Jack.

"Because you don't want me to," Harry says simply, as if the answer was obvious. 

"Oh. That's a good reason," says Jack. He'd always thought Harry liked to imagine they were chicks, but this new information makes sense in a very different way. It's like punishing them with affection. 

Harry unexpectedly spits on Jack's face and begins to lick the saliva off, enjoying the taste of the young man and loving the way he winces under the feel of Harry's tongue. 

"You two were always the best lays," says Harry. "Way better than my wife."

"Do you miss her?" asks Jack.

Harry looks pissed for a second before softening. "Of course I do. I love her more than anyone or anything, except my children."

"What about us?" asks Luke.

"You know I love you, Little Boy, but marriage is something special. You'll understand when you're older and fall in love. The way I love you is special too, but it's different than romantic love."

"And me?" says Jack nervously.

"Yeah, Kenton. I love you too. Always have. You made my darkest fantasies come true and now I'll never be the same. I'll always want you, Kenton. It's why I accepted the deal with your Dad."

That's news to Jack, and the thought that being with him was just as important as – maybe even more important than – staying out of prison is something that makes Jack's head spin.

Harry goes back to licking Jack's cute face while feeling up Luke with his hands. The boys feel disgusted but pleasured by the gestures. _If this is Harry's idea of cuddling, it's not so bad_ , thinks Jack.

Soon, Harry gets them all in one of the beds, stripping Jack with lust and getting a blow from each of them, then both before pulling them off to save his load. They lay in the bed together for hours. It's not a small bed but it wasn't made for three people and the tight fit makes Jack very aware of how his body touches Harry's. He never did this with his Dad. It feels weird. He'd rather be laying in bed with just his brother, or a woman, not his uncle who enjoys raping him. 

If Jack's honest with himself, he enjoys it. Not the cuddling, but the rape. It's one of the reasons he defended Harry when shit hit the fan. He likes the guy and loves how the man pushes his buttons and fucks him. The long, strong dick of his uncle is pressed against his brother's arse, and Jack admits to himself that he's jealous. Like their Dad, their Uncle is a real man, and his manhood is admirable. Jack doesn't worship him like he worships their Dad, but it's a near thing. If Harry dominated him more often and got a bit more muscle, Jack wouldn't have a choice in the matter. His fealty and worship would be ensured. 

Luke is really enjoying the cuddle. His arse is hotdogging his uncle's massive dick and one arm is wrapped around Luke in possessive kinship, a sense of family that Luke never had before going to prison and a sense of being owned just the way he likes it. His Dad owns him first and foremost, but Harry's domination over him is undeniable. Luke holds his brother's hand and puts his other hand on Harry's possessive arm. He realizes in epiphany that he finally has what he wanted – the love of his new family that his old family never gave him. 

Luke smiles and wishes that somehow their Dad could fit in the small bed with them.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names of the porn studios are made up and have no intentional equivalent in real life. Any similarity to real life studio names are unintentional and coincidental.


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unfinished but here's a small preview.
> 
> Also, over 200 hits! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

  


  


Jack can't stop masturbating.

His Dad and Uncle have been doing muscle worship solos for a month now and getting free Blu-Rays of the videos.

Jack has greedily been hoarding the videos, and though he gets to worship his Dad and Uncle's manhood's every day, they have to save their orgasms for work, leaving Jack without the relief of their manly spunk in his mouth. 

Luke is just as horny but gets relief from Jack, often jerking off with him at the videos, but also from the way Jack uses him. 

They watch straight porn as well, dirty talking with each other and buying the ones that have men that look like Sike and Harry. 

Sike, for his part, is happy his sons are getting off to straight porn. He'll be doing his own soon enough and knows they'll hoard those videos just as greedily as they hoard the solos. 

Harry, on the other hand wants to think of Luke as a little boy. Not a sixteen-and-a-half-year-old teen looking at adult videos. He bought the bear, a comfort blankie, story book and jammies with a butt flap as soon as he got his first paycheck, but he's saving it for a special occasion when he'll be able to shove multiple loads in the little fucker.

Still, he enjoys making the boy drink his morning piss. It gives him that thrill of dominance he wants over both of his nephews. 

Finally, the day comes when the ranch is ready, a good-as-new house with spacious rooms and a huge decked out basement. There's room for animals, but Sike doesn't see the point. Luke wants horses, but they're expensive and a lot of work. Sike prefers his new motorcycle and the one he wants to get Jack for his eighteenth birthday in a couple of months. Luke, like Harry, is into sports cars and when Harry buys a new _Mustang_ , Luke decides he wants it as a hand-me-down when Harry buys another car. 

The summer heat hasn't let up yet and Sike remembers the heat in his cell, thankful for the air conditioner of the hotel and of the new house they're finally moving into. They don't have many belongings, and Harry and Sike already ordered all the furniture, so the house is fully furnished. The move is easy from the hotel rooms to the house and Jack and Luke rush to claim rooms, but their Dad stops them by the scruffs of their necks and tells them they already have rooms furnished for them.

Jack's is perfect for him, walls covered in centerfolds of his dominants and gorgeous ladies, with a queen size bed and a flat screen TV. He has one bookshelf with magazines and books on motorcycles, porn, Irish Gaelic, sports and even a few books on S&M. He also has DVDs and Blu-Rays, but Jack lost interest in non-adult movies while in the slammer. He marvels at the money that must have gone into filling the room with his interests and thanks his Dad with his pretty lips around that huge dick.

Luke is disappointed with his room at first, but knows he'll grow to love it. 

It's like a little kid's room, cartoon murals painted on the walls, a twin bed that looks like a race car and lots of toys. He has three bookshelves covered in text books and non-fiction, but also one bookshelf completely full of children's stories. His bear and blankie are on the bed, and there's even glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling in hypnotic patterns. He wonders if he should leave the stars as is or rearrange them into the actual pattern of the night sky, complete with constellations. 

Sike's room is a huge master bedroom with a California King bed, a pool table and a sleek wood wetbar. He has one small bookshelf for his magazines and a few framed pictures on the walls, including one of Jack's first fishing trip when he was four, just before Sike's wife turned him in. Harry's room is a lot like Sike's, but a bit smaller and without the pool table or bar. 

They make themselves at home and have microwave meals before Sike decides to show the boys the basement.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Luke is in his jammies, bear and blankie in hand and blindfolded. He feels helpless without his sight and thrilled at the idea of the child-roleplay he's beginning to love. He knows he just has to trust his Uncle Harry who promised to take him somewhere very special.

Jack is blindfolded as well, dressed in his prison scrubs of white and orange stripes. He's in handcuffs and a thick metal collar that's on a chain which his Dad is leading him by. 

The boys are spun around, walked throughout the house and spun around some more, going up and down stairs until theyre disoriented. 

The cool air that meets them when the final door opens is a surprise and they wonder if it's the desert night. The temperature has finally given way to hot in the day and cold at night. 

But the smell isn't right to be outside. Instead, the place smells of leather and fresh hemp. 

The blindfolds come off and they see a huge area they've never seen before, a complete dungeon. Jack grows hard in his scrubs and notices the black candles lit around the room. The room is dark, but bright enough to see. 

Harry picks up Luke like a loving uncle carrying his beloved nephew. 

"How do you like it?" asks Harry. 

"We're gonna have some real fun in here, boys," says Sike. 

Jack's mouth waters and his arsehole twitches as he sees the cages the size of small cells, one built into the room like a walk-in closet with a barred gate as a door, the slings hanging from the ceiling on one side of the room and the whips and chains hanging from the wall, accompanied by accoutrements he's never seen before. 

Luke holds tight to his uncle like a scared little boy, getting into his roleplay once more and clinging to Harry with feigned terror. 

Harry grows hard and long in his slacks. He's wearing typical office attire, slacks and a button-up with dress shoes and a necktie, and he's clean shaven and clean cut with a new hairstyle.

Sike is bald as ever, face scruffy with a bit of stubble and wearing a prison guard uniform, just big enough to fit his body but small enough to show his muscles in clear definition and detail. His top buttons are unbuttoned, revealing his chest fuzz and upper pectorals in just the right amount, and he has a rubber nightstick hanging from his belt. 

He grabs his Son roughly by the neck and spits on his face. "You're mine, remember? Don't you forget it. You try to run away and you'll spend a week in that cell getting raped by two very horny prison guards."

Jack considers running away just to have that experience. If he's going to be raped, his father and uncle are the perfect matches for him. The perfect men, in his opinion. 

"You got it, Dad."

"It's Officer Sike in here, cuntwad!" Sike spits in his adoring Son's face again and Jack licks his lips with fascination and lust in his eyes.

"Yes, Officer Sike."

Meanwhile, Harry is whispering with Luke, breath heavy in the little boy's ear, filling the teen with anticipation.

"This is a very special place," says Harry. "It's where naughty Little Boys like you belong."

"I've been really really good, Uncle Harry!" whispers Luke. "I promise, I'll be real good!"

"No, Little Boy. You've already been naughty and you have to take your punishment."

Luke shivers in excitement and fear, the roleplay becoming ever more real in his mind. He kisses his uncle on the cheek and says, "But I love you Uncle Harry."

"I love you too, Little Boy. That's why you have to be punished. It's for your own good."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	7. Baby Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy is fascinated by a life changing video.

  


  


Ben can't stop watching the video. 

The insanity of it is overwhelming and addictive. 

He gasps at each surprise, even when he knows it's coming. He can't help but admire the raw power and virility of one participant in particular.

The ugly motherfucker in charge seems like a total bitch, so it only takes him a week before he starts editing the video, a task made easier by the several camera angles and his superb editing software. Ben was always a tech nut. A computer nerd. A dweeb. Lots of other names that he's been called that he doesn't remember fondly. 

It takes him a couple of weeks to get the video perfect, split screening it in several places where he thinks it enhances the experience of watching the violation and domination. He focuses mostly on his two favorite participants, a boy a year or so older than him and a cop with a monster cock. 

The cop is a tall, handsome man with a square jaw, dark blond hair, beautiful powerful eyes and the body of a Greek god, complete with large pecs on a semi-wide chest, a rippling strong back and ten pack abs. 

The boy looks surprisingly like himself, blond hair, blue eyes similar to Ben's steel blue, small frame, lean muscles and young looking face. He watches the edited version of the video over and over; the boy being violated with the cop's long, hard meat in his mouth, pummeling away at the scared and innocent face; the way the cop spits on him and calls him names; the way the cop is completely naked as he literally rips the boy's prison pants off with his teeth and shoves his hung hot throbbing cock, smooth and extra long, into the boy's ass as the split screen shows a close up of the boy's face, contorting in pain with a sense of resignation and submission; the way the boy is forced to thank his rapists for their assault on him.

 _Soooo fuckin' hot!!_ thinks Ben. He wants to share the boy's experience, bent over beside him as they're gang banged and humiliated together. 

Ben is questioning his sexuality now, something he's never done before. There's plenty of porn on the internet and he knows what he likes, but this video and it's firm grasp on him throws a wrench in his whole sense of identity. He objectively doesn't want to get fucked in the ass or ever taste a dick in his life… but the way the boy is treated makes him envious and he doesn't know why.

The passion and strength of his favorite cop is enticing as well, the focused attention and lustful desire apparent in his eyes. Ben wants that more than anything. It seems like an impossibility, but his desire for approval and submission is becoming more and more urgent in his mind.

Then, while searching the internet for more of the video he can't get enough of, he finds the muscle worship video series, just started, of his favorite cop. He uses his dad's credit card to buy the membership to see the video and starts watching immediately.

His aching member is stiff in his pants and as he looks over the man's body with envy and lust, he can't help but take his pants off and pull his dick out of his boxers.

 _It's not gay, it's muscle worship…_ he tells himself. _Men like that deserve to be appreciated. I appreciate him. And I've never seen this before… I should have been seeing this for years…_

As he watches intensely the man rubbing his muscles all over and flexing, he falls into a submissive trance, his first ever. He doesn't know what that feeling is, but he's in love with it already. He always wants to feel like that.

He specifically avoids touching his eight-inch cut boner, a difficult task. But this is about his sense of identity. He abstains to preserve his self image and reinforce his previous understanding of himself. 

Then the video gets to the good part. The man is rubbing his shaved nutsack and stroking his rock hard dick, moaning in delight, eyes closed in ecstasy and bringing a long trail of prejizz to Ben's hard shaft. The monster beast in the man's hand looks to be over a foot long. The skin of his tool is soft and smooth and the girth is impressive.

_Fucking damnit!! I'm not gay!_

But he can't stop watching the video. He tries to turn away but finds himself staring again within seconds. He tries to close the window, but he can't click the mouse button. He's completely enthralled and when the man starts shooting his massive load all over his muscular chest, Ben can't help but imagine licking it off and stroking the man's hard cock until he finishes, which turns out to be over a minute later. 

Ben's already come all over himself, completely untouched. He downloads the video for the first time, not wanting to lose it to the vastness and fickleness of the internet.

He doesn't think he'll ever be the same again.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Ben watches as the sparse clouds roll by. The desert is peaceful today, with mild temperature considering it's the middle of summer, and there's a comforting breeze.

He's excited because he's meeting his Dad for father's day. His mom thinks he's spending the week at a friend's house in Albuquerque, but he gets to visit his Dad today. All week if possible. 

His mom refused to say why she separated from him, but Ben decided to steal his mom's phone to look in her contacts for his Dad's new number. He found it under an impolite word that he didn't even know his mother knew. He was just sure it was him, despite having no proof until the man answered his phone. 

Ben would recognize his Dad's voice anywhere, and the vice versa is true as well.

"Bennie! I missed you so much! How are you doing?"

"I'm coping okay," said the teen, not wanting to think about the videos he's been using as coping mechanisms for his absent father.

"I'm really sorry! I know I screwed up. I want to come back but your mother is a stubborn woman."

"Yeah, Dad, I get it. I wish you were here too. ...Mom didn't even tell me why you left? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh… no, of course not, Son. _I_ did something wrong. Something very wrong and your mother found out. Thats all you need to know."

"Come on, Dad, you're a good guy. I'm sure whatever you did wasn't as bad as you're making it out to be. What if… what if it wasn't bad at all."

"Son, drop it. I don't want to talk about it at all with you."

"Okay, Dad. I'm sorry for pushing it. So anyways, it's Father's Day next week and I have a week free to go wherever I want. I really want to see you! Can you come pick me up? Maybe we could catch a ball game or something…"

"Son… life is very different for me right now. You have to understand my place may not be the best place for you. It's not up to my standards yet."

"Oh, like renovation?"

"Something like that. Bennie, I love you, but I need some space right now. I have a lot of things to figure out."

"Dad, I won't take 'no' for an answer, and we both know you'll cave. Just accept the inevitable and pick me up on Thursday. I'll have at least 'til next Friday and possibly until the following Monday."

"I… okay. I'll see you then. ...How are you enjoying your summer?"

"Missing you. Playing on my computer."

"You're still playing Skyrim?"

"Yeah, but I'm done making mods for it. I'm trying out different MMO RPGs. I thought it'd improve my social life."

"I have no idea what you just said, but I'm proud of you."

Ben inflates with joy and respect.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Look, Baby Boy, I've got to go. I'll call you before I come over and you can tell me where to meet you."

"Okay Dad, that's great. I'll talk to you later."

That was the first time in years his dad had called him Baby Boy.

Now, as the sleek new car with tinted windows drives up to pick him up, his Dad rolls down a window and whispers, "Get in."

Ben is surprised his Dad isn't getting out of the car to hug him, but wants to do whatever his dad says. He gets in the car quickly and buckles his seat belt.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Sike is working out in their home gym with his boys, helping Luke as he lifts weights and uses a rowing machine. His young boy is getting fairly muscled now, still small and slight of frame, but lean and cut in a way Sike never expected to develop so soon. 

His phone chimes and he has Luke stop his set and goes to read his text message. Harry is finally home from his excursion and Sike can't wait to meet him at the door.

"Boys, here, now."

Jack and Luke stand at attention in front of him, rushing from their previous positions using the exercise equipment.

"Follow me," Sike says gruffly. They don't argue or ask any questions. They just obey.

Harry is at the door with small luggage and a big smile on his face.

"Guys, I want you to meet my son, Ben."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Ben can't believe his eyes. He's surrounded by the epitome of masculinity now and almost can't cope with the feelings he's having. 

The large man is a shirtless giant and has the form of a mountain of a god, muscled to the extreme, but other than that, he looks like a typical skinhead, head shaved bald, tattooed like fuck and clearly dangerous – someone to be wary of. 

_He's fuckin' gorgeous_ , thinks Ben. _Now that is a man to muscle worship!_

He sees the muscled up teenager, soldier-like in appearance, wearing nothing but a neoprene jockstrap. The boy has blue-green eyes and hair buzzed with a number one clipper setting. He has a couple of tattoos, but nothing that looks particularly thuggish, unlike the large man.

But the first person his eyes focus on is the teen from his favorite video, in the flesh, sleek, cut body exposed in his shirtless state, wearing shorts shorts. 

This has a lot of significance to him. Not only does he have admiration and a sense of something akin to lust for the boy, but it means his favorite cop – his own dad – is still with the boy and he can't compute that right now, surrounded by the muscle men of his dreams. 

"Hi," Ben says meekly.

"Bennie, this is Luke, Jack and your Uncle Sike. How would everybody like to order pizza tonight? We can put in a movie after Ben gets settled in. It'll be fun."

"The guest room is this way," says Luke as he grabs Ben's hand and leads him up the stairs. Harry trails along behind with the luggage, happy that Luke is so immediately accepting of the new addition to his family.

"This is a pretty cool house," says Ben. "Can I see more?"

"I guess. There's not much of a tour, just a game room, the bedrooms, living rooms and garage."

"Okay," says Ben, disappointed at the apparent brush off. Then he gets an idea and grins. "Can you show me your room?"

Luke looks uncomfortable. Humiliated even. "I'm sorry, not today. It's kind of a mess."

Ben knows an excuse when hears one. He makes them all the time.

"Okay… I want to tell you something but you can't tell my Dad."

"What is it?" says Luke, genuinely curious. The thought of having a secret with his new cousin brings thoughts of camaraderie, both of which Luke desires. 

"I'm kind of a fan… I saw the video… of you and my dad. I even made an edited version of just the two of you. I hate to put it this way, but I'm your biggest fan. I'm really jealous too. I want to do what you did."

Luke is dumbstruck. He doesn't know how to respond. The event was terrifying with his beloved brother being held at gunpoint. But he did enjoy the parts when it was just him and Harry. Torn between his lust and love for his uncle and the very real trauma of how they came to first be one with each other, Luke says nothing.

Ben's face falls. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say—"

"—show me the video."

"Show me your room."

"Deal."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


In Luke's room, Ben is stunned. He has no clue why his dad did this, but he knows for sure it's his dad's doing. The question in his mind is why? _What is it you really want, Dad? Why didn't you just tell me?_

They get comfortable on the race car bed, laptop on mute but still showing excruciating detail as they witness Luke get violated by Harry. Luke tries to hide his boner and the way his face flushes, hoping Ben won't notice. It'd be pretty rude after all. 

Ben is on the same page with him, humiliated at his aching erection and wishing it would just calm the fuck down. His is very noticeable in his jeans, and Luke can't help but be aware of its size and fullness. 

Luke bites the bullet.

"Is it me or your dad that's turning you on?"

Ben looks away, embarrassed. "I uh…. I think maybe both? It's definitely a combination because it's what you're doing more than anything."

"Oh…. You're gay then?"

"I...uhh… I don't think so… but I'm not really sure at this point. I love male domination now, mainly because of the video, and I've been turned on by muscle worship videos before. I don't want to do gay stuff, but I want to be humiliated and used like you were."

Luke breathes a sigh of relief. "You'll fit right in, here. We've all got fucked up issues. My dad's addicted to power and domination, your dad has issues regarding rape fantasies, my brother's addicted to service and domination out of fear and male worship and I'm always seeking approval and love."

"You don't seem that fucked up to me."

"I do the things in that video with your dad. I enjoy it because I feel loved, even though he's raping me and using me. I even try to get away sometimes because I really don't want it, but for some reason, I get addicted to your dad and mine because my step-father never gave me any love or approval. I was beat a lot and that ingrained a deep need for those things, deep enough that I let myself be subjected to all that, and I like it."

"It's okay to be gay. I get it man."

"No, you don't. I'm straight. Your dad is straight. We engage in homosexual activities to work out unrelated issues. That's the fucked up part."

Luke lets that settle for a while before speaking again. "He doesn't love me like he loves you or your mom. I'm a plaything. A piece of meat. And I let it happen sometimes." 

Ben thinks Luke is just making excuses, denial ingrained in him somehow, but his analytical nature is hard to refute. The boy is clearly intelligent, and it would take some time of getting to know them to discover the truth, whatever it is..

"And other times?" Ben asks, suddenly becoming very aware of how Luke worded things.

"He doesn't give me a choice. None of them do."

Ben precomes hard in his jeans, leaving the stain apparent from the outside.

Luke notices. He winks and laughs.

"You're just as deprived as I am," says Luke.

"I guess so… it's just that… I would've done it too. I can't believe my dad didn't take me with him when he left. I can't believe he wants this with you and not me… I'm fucking jealous…"

"Do you want to tell him that?"

"Nah, I think he needs to figure it out. I'll drop some clues and see how that goes."

"Can I help?"

"Not right now, but I just… I want you to know I'm glad you're in my dad's life. I'm glad you're in _my_ life. You can use my laptop to watch the video a few more times if you want. I'll give you some privacy."

Luke blushes.

"Thanks, Ben. ...hey Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're in our lives too."

Ben smiles at him fondly and begins to walk out of the room. A familiar tattered book cover catches his eye and he sees the rip where his clumsy young hands had torn the cover from holding it wrong. He turns and says, "There's a stain on the 8th page of _Courderoy_. It looks like juice but it's really from grape jelly…"

With that, Ben walks from the room and decides to seek out his dad, nervous of the talk they might have, but feeling the need to get things out in the open. 

More than anything, he wants to know, _Why him? Why not me?_

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


It's the second full day at the ranch when Ben walks in on his dad raping the fuck out of Luke. He hears his father's moans and animalistic grunts from the hallway and hears Luke begging him to stop. 

Ben cracks the door open to peek inside.

Luke is in fuzzy, boy blue jammies – a onesie that has a butt flap and a detachable hood with bunny ears – and the buttflap is down as Ben's father pummels Luke's rear with his gargantuan man meat, his tool throbbing and slamming into Luke with unmerciful force and it just keeps going and going and going. Luke tries to get away but the former correctional officer has him pinned and Luke isn't going anywhere. 

All the while, Harry's talking dirty to him, about how Luke loves this treatment and deserves it, how naughty he's been and that this is a just punishment, how his Uncle Harry loves him so much. And of course how Luke loves getting ploughed like a dirty bitch. Ben can't look away, and though part of him wonders if he should get help, another part of him reminds him that Luke likes this treatment. His dad doesn't appear to be injuring Luke in any way, just working his arse like a fuckin' machine. 

Ben stays quiet and watches through the cracked door, prejizzing like crazy at the dirty talk and the way his dad looks even more amazing in action in person than he does on screen. Nothing could have prepared Ben for the hotness that is his father and how he's ever becoming more and more enthralled by the man.

Before he realizes it, Ben is coming undone in his jeans, untouched, and gasps as he tries to stay quiet. He needn't worry, Luke and his dad are completely preoccupied with each other, paying him no mind.

Ben turns to walk down the hall to his guest room and freezes in fear when the muscular giant, Sike, is standing there, arms folded and a menacing expression on his face. Ben comes a little more in his jeans even as his fear reaches new heights. Sike is wearing nothing but exercise shorts, commando apparently, and his dick is hanging down out of his shorts. It's a huge uncut beast and Ben feels himself fall into a submissive state, ready to worship and please the man before him.

Sike grins. He senses the boy's submission, reading it in body language and feeling it in the air, and decides to do the only sensible thing.

He walks around Ben, who's still frozen in place, and closes the door to the guest room. "Just the two of us now, kiddo. Good thing we both know what you want."

"M- Me? What do I want?"

"You want to be dominated. Used and disciplined. I saw you orgasming outside my little boy's bedroom while he's spending time with your dad. I think maybe you've got enough for another load. Or even if you don't, it's not a requirement." Sike rolls up his shorts, revealing the twelve inch cock and massive hairy nutsack. "You want this."

"No, sir."

"I don't really care. You're gonna get it."

Sike grins a feral and malicious smile when Ben's breathing picks up and his face flushes red. There's a tinge of fear, but not as much as there should be. Sike wonders if Ben's really gay, then realizes he doesn't give a shit. The boy can't stop staring at him in admiration and submission and Sike doesn't think he can control himself. 

But he does.

"Kiss it, boy."

"Yes, Uncle Sike!" says the startled boy. He drops to his knees in front of the muscled skinhead and keeps his mouth closed as he places it against the huge throbbing man meat. Sike cockslaps the boy, drizzling precome all over his face again and again. The boy stares up at him in submissive fascination, breathing heavy and mouth beginning to hang open.

Bingo.

Sike presses his oversized tool against the boy's lips, the thick head of his cock much too large for the boy's mouth, and the dark slit leaking precome straight into the boy's mouth.

"Suck on it. Keep your teeth off it and breathe through your nose. You know you want this…"

The taste is better than Ben would have thought, but that doesn't matter as much to him as the reality of what's happening. He was right before, he doesn't want to suck a dick. He wants to be _forced_ to suck a dick, and his new uncle is giving him this first time experience, searing no small amount of loyalty and worship into Ben's young mind. 

Sike's large hands close around the teen's head, pulling him over his hard cock, shafting his mouth gently and remembering how Jack took so much more to come around. Ben's mouth is tight on Sike's girth and his cute face has just enough of Harry in him to make Sike groan with pleasure. _Payback time…_

Sike starts off slow, but pretty soon, he's ramming the kid's mouth in a merciless rhythm – after all, this is about Sike's enjoyment, not Ben's – and feeling the boy work his tool with his tongue and throat like nothing else exists. 

"You like being made to suck that dick don'tcha? You love servicing your Uncle Sike's manhood… you suck it like a dirty bitch and you love it… ugh! Yeah, just like that, Baby Boy! FUUUCK! You keep that up and I'm going to come down your throat… you want that don't you? A full mouth of your uncle's nutjuice, helping you grow big and strong?"

Ben doesn't respond except to give a neutral moan, but he doesn't have to. Sike knows they'll both walk away unfulfilled if he doesn't cream in the boy's mouth. 

Ben for his part, is disgusted with himself, but that only serves to feed his fantasy… _Yeeahhh…. fucking taking it like a bitch, huh? I'll do anything for you, Uncle Sike. Pound my face, Uncle Sike… I can take it… and if I can't… that's so much hotter…_

"Yeeahh, you like sucking on a big dick, dontcha?"

A shake of the head.

"No? Then what the fuck's got you so excited?"

Sike pulls the boy's head back by his hair with one clenched first. "Answer me, boy."

"Uncle Sike, Sir… I just want to please you. If this is working, then I'm happy. I don't care what it tastes like or how much it might hurt… I'm your bitch, Uncle Sike."

"Fuck right, you are…. Get your mouth back on it. You fucking suck like a whore on a Friday night… you're a natural kiddo… sometime, I'll take you all the way, kiddo… How would you like to get fucked? Your old man owes me big-time you know…"

Ben lets out a startled moan before moaning in pleasure as his face is pounded by the muscular thug. He keeps his breathing paced but it gets more and more ragged as Sike pounds harder and harder. Ben isn't sure how much more he can take, but the man seems to be approaching climax, so he dares not stop.

Sike tells him what a good boy he's being, tells him he needs to swallow it all down and says, "It's coming for ya! Fuckin' swallow, little faggot! All that nutjuice just for you!"

The degradation makes Ben feel even hotter and he begins to shoot his own seed inside his jeans, littering them with jism for the second time in an hour. Sike rams into his throat, past the gag reflex, over and over and over again as he shoots his hot spunk into the youth's waiting mouth.

In his moment of orgasm, Ben hungrily takes the entire thing all the way down his throat, burying all twelve inches in his face and wrapping his arms around one of Sike's massive tree trunk legs. 

"Fuck yeah, Baby Boy… Uncle Sike's proud of ya… think you might be wanting more of that after supper, huh?"

Ben moans and nods. The finish line was better than expected and his Uncle Sike sure knows how to turn him on. He wishes he could massage those massive muscles and kiss those huge feet (maybe with tongue…), but Ben's just grateful to be fed the man's come. His jaw and throat ache and he doesn't know how he possibly pulled it off, but he's proud of himself and swallows the cream in his mouth slowly, savoring it.

Then the sound of animalistic grunting and moaning comes from the hallway and though Ben really wants desperately to turn around and see what it is, his task of sucking the last remnants of thick jizz from Sike's monster dick isn't yet complete.

But Sike squeezes his shaft with one massive hand, squirting the rest of his seed into Ben's mouth before picking the boy up like one would hold a child and opening the guest room door fully. 

Harry has his dick out and he's coming hard down Luke's throat as Sike and Ben look on in lust. 

"Turnabout's fair play all around, huh?" says Sike. "Harry. You owe me. I'm gonna use your boy as a come dump this week. You don't mind, do ya?"

"Of course I mind! I just… Darren… please…"

"You just got your rocks off just now by watching it. I know you like me using your baby boy like a little bitch!"

"Darren, I'm trying to do right by him. I can't…"

"Boys, take a walk. Your Daddies have some things to discuss."

Sike puts Ben down next to Luke and the boys run off together to watch their favorite videos while Sike manhandles Harry into the room.

"Harry, I fuckin' own you. You don't get to tell me 'no' on this."

"Darren, I fucked up bad and I don't want to ruin my baby boy's life. It's not fair to him to bring him into our world."

"Newsflash: I did that already. I think you're in denial. You think your kid is still a baby just 'cause you call him that, but he's a young man who wants to service us."

"You mean you."

"No, I mean both of us. The little twerp was having an orgasm watching you and Luke through the crack of the doorway. Then you did the same thing when it was his turn. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…"

Harry lets out a laugh, slightly hysterical. "Great. I raised a fag. What the fuck am I gonna do? His mother's going to have me locked up all over again if she finds out he's gay."

"He might be like my boys. No tellin' yet. But that doesn't get you off the hook. You belong to me, Harry. Now your son does too. That's a promise."

Harry gulps as Sike pulls his shorts down to his ankles. "I think I got another load in there. Moment of truth Harry, do you suck it out yourself or let your faggot son do it? One of you's going to and I think your boy might enjoy it more…"

Harry gulps again and says nothing, hoping to delay the inevitable.

"Come on, Little Bro… you'll hate it and he'll love it. Do right by the both of ya."

"Darren… I can't do it. And I can't let my son do it either."

"Harry… you got ta choose one of you to take the juice tonight. I guarantee we can gang up on your boy and give him a night he'll never forget."

"Come on! What am I supposed to say? I told you I'm trying to keep him away from all this fucked up shit we do."

"Better with us than some stranger. You think he won't be turning to freaks on the internet for what he wants if he doesn't get it from us? We don't got diseases, we can do him right like a real man should and we know he won't end up dead in an alley from getting his face ploughed by us."

"I could never forgive myself," says Harry. "With your boys… it was beyond anything I'd ever conceived. It was separate from the outside world, from my family. It was lust-filled, adrenaline and testosterone -fueled domination."

"But now they are your family. And your baby boy is mine. My family and my bitch. He wants to be your bitch too, just like Luke is."

Harry leans back against the wall. "He's too young."

"Somehow I don't think that's really a turn off for you," says Sike.

"Okay. Fine! I want to pound my baby boy's arse until my dick falls off and we both forget about my wife! I wanna fuck the hell out of him because it's always been in my dark twisted fantasies. But that doesn't mean I should, and it doesn't mean I will."

"Harry, you're getting a golden opportunity here to be his first. If you don't take the chance, I'm going to claim your boy in every way you can think of and send your wife a ransom note. And maybe some flowers. Chicks looove flowers..."

"Oh, what, you gonna fuck her too?"

Sike inhales sharply.

"Oh, God, you already did! Darren, how could you?!"

"Harry, calm down. She has needs and you were unavailable and we both know you set the bar pretty high. She needed me."

"Yeah, but she should have needed me!" says Harry. "I thought you were my brother! Is that how you treat your family?"

"Don't talk to me about family, Harry! The last time I fell for that fifties nuclear family bullshit, my wife got me locked up for nearly fifteen years!"

"Is that why you fuck your sons? Because you—"

"— Don't say nothin' you'll regret, Harry."

"Look, I can't deal with this. You want to pound my face, do it. You want to feed my child your dick again, have at it. It's clear that I don't have a choice in the matter."

"You do have a choice. Do you want to participate? You can have either side of it, servicing me alongside your son or standing with me as he sucks our cocks. Or you can go off and fret about me using your boy as a come dump. Better him than your wife. She can't suck dick for fuck. At least your boy is dedicated and a fast learner, not to mention, a natural."

"God, this is so fucked up."

"What'll it be Harry?"

"Give me some time to decide. If I can't come up with anything by the time you need us, I'll suck your dick if my boy gets left out of it."

"We'll see," says Sike. "We'll see alright."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Luke and Ben are on the racecar bed, Ben showing Luke some of his old toys that belong to Luke now.

"He gave me your old stuff?" asked Luke when Ben first spelled it out for him.

"It was just sitting in storage anyways. I wasn't using it."

"Yeah, well, he still should've asked you."

"It's fine. I'm just glad it's yours now instead of being thrown away. You'd have been a great brother for me. It's a shame we didn't grow up together."

"I'd have rather had Uncle Harry as a dad, that's for sure."

"Do you think we can… get him to feel about me the way he feels about you?"

"And here I was wanting the opposite. I wish he loved me like he loves you. I'm just a plaything."

"That can't be true. Anyways, if he loves me so much, how come he's never let me suck his cock, or even talked dirty to me? He's been doing that kind of thing with your brother for years, so he can't say it's a fidelity thing."

"I don't know. He once told me that he loves his children more than anybody. I believe him."

"Well, I wish he loved me like he loves you. I really need some help, Luke. I want you to teach me to seduce my dad."

Luke bursts out laughing. "I don't seduce him. Sometimes, I try to run away from him. There's nothing special. He just enjoys raping me."

"But you've got to know what he likes. Is there anything he has you do that he thinks is sexy?"

"Well, there is one thing…"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Dinner is microwave meals again. Jack had offered to make something but Sike said the cleanup and hassle wouldn't be worth it while they have a guest. Jack promises to have a decent meal that's microwavable next time they go to the grocery store. 

Everyone seems to be avoiding anything substantial in conversation. Small talk and nothing else. Jack doesn't know why, so he asks Ben about his life. What's his school like? Does he like sports? What are his friends like? What books does he read?

Ben responds to all of these questions with minimal complete answers, not going into detail or getting excited about anything. Jack takes everything at face value. He can tell the kid is distracted and doesn't want to make him uncomfortable.

Finally, Ben says what's been on his mind. "Dad, I want to come live with you."

Harry drops his fork.

"Son… Ben. That's not a good idea."

"It's a great idea!" exclaims Luke. "I'd love to have him around. We all would!"

Sike grins maniacally at Harry. "Yeah, little brother, we _all_ would…"

Harry stutters incomprehendingly for a moment before saying, "Your mother would never allow it."

"I can pay her off," says Sike. "Black market price, won't be too much with my savings and income. She'll do it."

"You really think my wife is going to sell my son?"

"No, I think she'll grant you custody with a little persuasion. We're buying her signature, not our Baby Boy. He's yours anyways, and mine too. I'll work it out, don't you worry Lil' Bro."

Harry coughs before saying, "Whatever you think is best. But I'm staying out of it. You're already umm… _acquainted_... So I don't need to give introductions."

"I'll call her right now," says Sike and he pulls out his cell phone to call her.

"Right now?! I thought… aren't we going to be really busy in about five minutes."

"It can wait," says Sike. "At least this time..."

When Margie answers the phone, she is thrilled to be called by her Beau. No one's ever given her such a good night and she can't wait until the next time, feeling no remorse for cheating on her husband, considering his infidelity and proclivities.

"Margie, I want Ben to come live with me. How's 90 k sound?"

Marge doesn't know what to think, but the man can surely give Ben a good home and she needs the income now that her husband doesn't live with her anymore. He's sending checks, but she's refusing to cash them out of principle. _That bastard can keep his money!_

"That sounds like quite an offer," says Margie. "What's the catch? Do you have everything you need to take care of a fourteen-year-old?"

"I've got everything. The catch is you have to sign custody over to Harry an' me. Can you do that for me, Margie?"

"I'll have to think about it… can I give you an answer tomorrow?"

"Answer me now, Margie and say 'yes'. I want your boy to live with me and Harry. We'll take good care of him, I promise."

"100 k. Make it an even 100k and I'll do it."

Harry's mouth hangs open.

"Alright, blossom drop. 100 k it is. Meeting with our lawyers happens ASAP. Got it?"

"I got it, honey," says Margie.

The phone call ends with smoochie sounds and Harry can't believe everything he just heard.

"She calls you 'honey'? That's _my_ name!"

"Not anymore. Don't worry about it, I won't keep bonin' her for long. Gotta give our boys their fair share, don't I?"

Harry slugs Sike on the shoulder, half angry and half in male camaraderie. Sike laughs. "We should double dick her sometime. Might be fun," says Sike.

"*Ahem*. I'm _right here!_ " says Ben. "And I really, _really_ don't want to hear that."

"Yeah Dad, be considerate of other people's limits," says Luke.

That gets a laugh out of everyone at the table, including Luke, who hadn't meant it as a joke, but found it comical the moment after he said it. 

"Alright, I'll stop talkin' about Margie in front of our Baby Boy."

"Thanks, Uncle Sike," says Ben, somewhat exasperated. "Did you really just pay that much for me?"

"I'm goin' to, Baby Boy," says Sike. "You're worth every penny. You belong to me an' Harry now, so even when you're older, you ain't goin' nowhere, understand?"

Ben can't believe his ears. They want to keep him? He must mean a lot to his Uncle Sike. He questions his dad's desire to keep him, but feeling so wanted by Sike makes him excited and ecstatic.

"I understand, Uncle Sike! I'll be a really good boy! You'll see!"

"I know you will, little guy. Harry, how about tellin' your baby how much you want him here."

"I, uh…" Harry looks at Ben who has a hopeful look in his eyes. Harry gets up and walks around the table to Ben and picks him up out of his chair, holding him tight and kissing his head. "I'm really happy. I love you, Ben."

Ben does something he's dreamed about for weeks. He kisses his dad on the mouth, parting his lips and sucking on Harry's bottom lip. Harry doesn't move, frozen in surprise and lust, not wanting the moment to end, but refusing to participate, knowing that once he starts down that path with his son, there's no turning back for either of them. 

Ben licks and sucks at his dad's lips holding his arms around the man's neck and willing his father to keep holding him there.

Harry puts Ben down and ruffles his blond hair. "I'm happy too, Baby Boy. I'm happy too."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Harry knows now. Not only is his son a fag, he's very possibly in love with Harry. Harry isn't gay, and what he wants to do to the boy is unspeakable, nowhere near romantic. Can Ben take what Harry wants to give him?

 _No_ , thinks Harry. _It doesn't matter because I'm not gonna do it_.

Harry goes to sit down at the table again, but he finds he isn't hungry, his disgust with himself and his fantasies about his son destroying his appetite. He wanted to focus all that on Luke and never bring Ben into it. But now it seems a looming inevitability. Harry is deciding, even pleading with himself that he'll never rape Ben the way he rapes Luke, but a darker part of him says, _It's only a matter of time now_. 

Harry leaves the dinner table as the others finish up and goes to his room. He doesn't want to do this, but an excited part of him is driving him in lust to do what he's going to do next. He looks under his bed for a large plastic container. It has play clothes and extra jammies for Luke. Harry tries to find the perfect jammies to put Ben into for their first time together. He's going to enjoy this so much!

 _No, Harry! What are you doing?!_ shouts a part of his mind.

He tries to stop himself. He looks at the container of teen-sized children's clothing and considers his options. He could try to pretend this part of him doesn't exist, but he knows it's only a matter of time before he pins the boy down and fucks him like an animal. He could give him a warning, a chance to leave before he lets his darkest desires take form. It wouldn't do any good. Sike has the boy wrapped around his finger, or more appropriately, his dick, now so there's no way the kid would leave. He could try to make it as consensual as possible, try and take it slow with him and make him beg for it…

Out of his options, he likes that one the least, but he can't find a reason to refute it.

Regardless, he's going to make the kid wear some jammies and act like a smaller kid. He's going to do him like he does Luke. As his inhibitions and morals give way to his lust, he decides it's time to break out the special storybooks. One of Sike's hypnotist friends wrote a script in storybook form with pictures and triggers to make Luke more codependent, more young-feeling and more needy for his Dom's affections. It also helps him roleplay better, giving him a younger state of mind he can fall back on instead of having to act. 

Harry kicks himself inside, but also congratulates himself. This is a great idea, and he couldn't have timed it better. 

Now where are the red jammies with the bear hood…?

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"You think this will work?" asks Ben.

"I know it will," says Luke. "He won't be able to resist you now!"

Ben looks in the mirror again. He's wearing a set of fluffy red footie jammies with a buttflap and with bear ears on a detachable hood. He looks like a dork, is his most prominent thought, but behind that is _Is this really what my dad likes? How long has he wanted this? I could have given it to him…. Why didn't he love me like this?_

"I don't know," says Ben. "Are you sure this is what he wants? I mean with me? He had the chance for years to do me when I was actually this age. He wasn't interested in me then."

"I'd say he was," says Luke. "Chances are that his desire to have me like this was a product of him wanting you like this and suppressing those feelings. Too much repression led to him having an uncontrollable lust for it. He's always wanted you like this."

Ben blushes and smiles. "You really think so? God, I hope so. I want him to find me completely irresistible."

"Let me go ask him for a story. You get in the racecar and play with the stuffed animals when he comes in."

"Okay, Luke… Hey, Luke…?"

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks. This means the world to me."

"Not a problem, Cuz."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!" says Luke excitedly, already roleplaying as a child. "I want a story!"

Harry looks at him in disbelief. This is almost perfect. If only he knew where his baby boy was. He's carrying green jammies for him that have a hood with eyes and upper mouth with round teeth depicting a dinosaur or maybe a dragon. There are little ridges all the way from head to lower back that accentuate the costume aspect of the jammies. Harry thought very hard about which jammies to get out for his baby boy since the red bear jammies are mysteriously missing. 

Harry's also carrying two books that Sike's hypnotists wrote specifically for him. Storytime is exactly what he had in mind.

"Hey, Little Boy! I'd love to read you a story! But Uncle Harry is missing his Baby. Can you help me find Bennie, please? I bet he'd love to have a story with you."

"YEEAHH! I wan' a story with Bennie!"

"Okay, let's go look for your little cousin," says Harry. But Luke takes Harry's hand and drags him along to his own room. 

There, Harry stops and looks on in wonder as his Baby Boy, dressed in the missing red bear jammies, plays with stuffed animals, doing voices for them as they go on an adventure, the grey plush elephant driving the racecar bed. He's pretending one of his transformers is a radio and making "Kkkhrrrsch!" sounds as he has the plushies talk to each other.

Harry grows incredibly long and hard in his slacks. This is better than he ever could have expected. Not only is his little baby boy wearing the jammies, but he seems genuinely interested in the roleplay that Harry would have forced him into regardless. Luke drags Harry to the bed and Harry starts moving the stuffed animals aside, much to Bennie's chagrin, so that he and Luke can join him on the bed.

"But Daddy! They were almost done with the race!"

Harry's breath hitches at his baby boy's dedication to the roleplay, pitching his voice just right and pouting just like he did when he was younger. Harry can't believe how wonderful and perfect this is. 

He grabs Bennie's face and kisses him deeply, shoving his tongue down his baby boy's throat and sucking on his tongue as he explores his mouth.

Bennie moans loudly and kisses back with excitement and lust, so incredibly happy that Luke's idea is working. His dad is an incredible person and being kissed by him like this is a dream come true for Bennie. He manages to keep his mind in a roleplay mindset despite the reality of making out with his father encouraging an adult mindset.

When their lips finally part, Bennie sees the lust in his father's face and the way he's breathing erratically. "What was that for, Daddy? It's not bedtime yet."

Harry can't believe how lucky he is and is constantly surprised by his son's continual roleplay. "Baby Boy! I missed you! I was looking for you because you were missing. I'm really glad you're safe at home. Do you want a story with Luke? Your cousin wants a story, and I bet you'll like it too."

"Yeah, Daddy!! I'd love a story!" says Bennie. He decides he can be Ben later and ask his dad questions about adult things and negotiate the terms of their relationship. For now, he's happy to be Bennie and thinks he should aim for about seven years old. Luke said he roleplays as a young nine usually, with elements of younger. Bennie isn't sure how to blend the elements of different ages yet, but so far, things are coming along naturally. Voice and words of under ten and elements like toys and storytime for six and under. Bennie just hopes diapers never come into play. He'd do anything for his daddy – anything at all. But using a diaper would not be the slightest bit enticing to him. 

They all get settled down on the twin bed, Harry in the middle with his boys on either side, practically on his lap. He dims the lights and starts reading, remembering to keep his 'Daddy' voice turned on and to talk soothingly. The first chapter he has to read over and over again until he's sure both boys are in a hypnotic trance. It works like a charm and he begins to read the rest of the book, encouraging their loyalty, dedication, lust and obedience. The third chapter covers their roleplay mind states (Sike refers to this as sub-space, the head space that submissives get into when they trance out into submission to their Doms). It helps them segregate their younger personalities from their older ones, allowing them to change completely and _become_ their younger selves instead of just acting like it.

The fourth chapter covers triggers, giving their subconscious minds signals that help them change head spaces. None of it's forced, but with enough repetition, the triggers will be so deeply ingrained that there won't be any way for them to fight it. Harry hopes they can reach that stage soon. He wants absolute control over his little boys, and he knows that having control over their minds states will not only be useful, but also deepen their bond to a level he'd only ever dreamed of before.

The fifth chapter is kind of a recap, putting everything together in context and helping the boys relax into their Dom's control. Harry is really happy when they respond as expected, saying, "Yes, Daddy," when Harry finishes and asks them in trance if they've understood and internalized it.

He brings them out of trance for a few minutes, kissing them both and cuddling with them as they marvel at the world through brand new eyes.

"Daddy?" says Bennie, confused by this new world. Everything's brighter and sharper in his vision and he has a connection to the toys around him that was built over years of play and reinforced by the recent mindfuck. 

"Yes, Bennie? What is it Baby Boy?"

"Everything feels weird!" says Luke with a pout. 

"Oh, it's okay, boys. Just enjoy yourselves. Do you want to play some more? Or watch a video? We can do whatever you want."

"Let's play transformers versus zords!" cries Luke. "D'ya wanna play that, Bennie?" 

"Okay," says Bennie, lost in the roleplay that's no longer a game – no longer acting and no longer fake. "But I get to be Dragonzord and Titanus. You have to be Megatron!"

"Nuh-uh!" says Luke. "I was Megatron last time!"

 _Last time?!_ thinks Harry. Did they already play together or are they creating memories based on their new personalities? Either possibility elates him, but he's really hoping it's the second one, thinking that the more real this is to them, the better. He wants it so real to them that they can't tell it's roleplay. That this just becomes a part of their lives together. He doesn't care if they all get old, he'll have them be seven until they're forty. 

"It's okay, boys, _I'll_ be Megatron," says Harry. "Little Boy, who do you really want to be?"

Luke mutters a moment then says, "Thunder Megazord… but we don't have him."

The whine and pout on Luke's face is captivating to Harry. _Oh my God. This is really real to them. Or at least it's real enough that I can't tell they're roleplaying..._

"Oh, it's okay, Little Boy. I'll buy you Thunder Megazod online tonight. Overnight shipping if I can!" Harry can't imagine denying his boys. As much as he controls them, he can't help but think he's gonna be wrapped around their little fingers.

"Daddy," says Bennie. "It's Mega _zord_. Not Mega _zod_."

"I'm sorry, Bennie. I'll try to remember your toys' names better. It's been a long time you know."

"What's been a long time?" says Bennie.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You're almost fifteen. You start high school this fall."

"Nuh-uh!! I'm seven!"

Harry stares in wonder. "Do you remember living with Mommy?"

"That was a long time ago, Daddy. I only remember you. We've been together forever!"

Harry decides not to press on this subject matter. He doesn't want to break the programming, but the enlightenment that his son thinks they've always been like this makes him happy and scared. He had no idea the script would be so powerful. Sure he read the story more than once, taking nearly four hours to finish it all up, but he thought it would take repetition over time to really take hold.

"You're right, Baby Boy. We _have_ been together forever. And we're always gonna be together. Now then, Luke, why don't you pick a toy we have here in the room and then we'll play Transformers versus Zords."

"Okay… I'll be Starscream and Grimlock."

Harry smiles as they gather the toys, his boys occasionally pulling on his slacks to get his attention and even feeling up his cock from the outside and smiling before going back to their toys.

Oh yes. This is far better than Harry could have imagined.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	8. Trances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's going to Hell.

  


  


Sike bursts into the room, angry that his little brother has apparently forgotten their arrangement. It's been about five hours since dinner, now about eleven at night and Sike still hasn't gotten any head.

Sike melts when he sees it. His little boy playing with their baby boy while Harry watches and plays with them. Their voices are so convincing, and Sike, finally seeing the appeal, the taking of perpetual innocence, realizes he might participate in the role play if Harry asks him to.

Oblivious to Sike's initial anger, Luke rushes up to him. "Dad, Dad! Daddy said he's gonna buy us a Thunder Megazord tonight and have it shipped in one day!"

"Daddy, huh?" says Sike. "I'm not Daddy anymore?"

"You're Dad! He's Daddy!" says Luke indicating Harry. Harry blushes and smiles. 

"It was part of the _special_ stories I read them. I didn't realize that part would stick with Luke."

"Oh yeah, how's that working so far?" asks Sike, genuinely curious about the hypnosis effects.

"Little Boy," Harry says to Luke, "How old are you?"

"I'll be nine in December!" says Luke.

"And how old are you Baby Boy?" asks Sike, leaning over Ben, a predator ready to strike.

"I'm seven!" says Bennie. "C'mon Dad! You know how old we are!"

"Dad?" asks Sike.

"Yeah, you're Dad and he's Daddy!"

"I see," says Sike. "Now, how old are you really?"

"Darren…" Harry says, on edge with how Sike will feel about the boys really believing it.

"I'm really seven!" says Bennie. "You've been to all my birthdays! You know I'm seven!"

"Oh, of course," says Sike. "You're right, silly me…" Sike gives Harry a look. Harry can't tell if the predatory stare is an indication of lust for the boys or punishment for Harry. He doesn't have to wonder for long.

"Boys, why don't you pick your favorite toys and go show your big brother. He's in the home gym, but I'm sure he'll want to see anything that interests you."

"Okay, Dad!" say both of the boys. They grab Titanus and Grimlock and run out of the room in search of Jack.

"Harry, what the flippin' fuck?!"

Harry cringes. "I'm sorry, Darren, the storybooks worked way better than expected. They think they've always been here in this house with us, that we've always been their parents. Luke doesn't remember his mom or step-dad and Ben barely remembers my wife. They really think they're little kids."

"Are they stuck like this?!"

"No, sir! We have triggers to fix them up. But the books' author's notes say the first time is crucial. The longer and more realistic this first time is, the better it will work in the future. I want to keep them like this for three days. Maybe a week."

"A week?! Are you serious?! How'm I gonna fuck them like this?!"

Harry grins. "The same way I do. We'll make it real special. Tomorrow night, we'll seduce them and fuck their brains out. We'll start with showering together to get them curious and interested. Then we'll get them to suck our dicks. We'll spank them and finger them, then we'll have story time again to reinforce everything and fuck them while the story wraps up. We'll come inside them while doing the triggers to keep them young. They'll crave our cocks forever like that."

"Just to be sure I've got this right, we can control how old they are, right?"

"Only between their younger selves and their actual ages. We can't adjust it like a volume control."

"Okay. I'm still pretty pissed about you not suckin' me off tonight, but I can use Jack for some relief, get him drunk and make him sleep in my bed. But you owe me big-time unless this whole age-play thing pans out to some good nuttin'. I want the orgasm of a lifetime from those boys, you got it?"

"Yeah, I got it, Big Bro. No worries, it'll be phenomenal."

"Alright. Make sure it is. I'm not too interested in little kids, but taking that innocence seems like a fun idea. Might make a habit of it, know what I'm sayin'?"

"I'll do my best to train them good."

"Excellent. Now why don't you work me up a bit before I go grab Jack. Just a little preview for you, nothing major."

Harry sinks to his knees in front of Sike as Sike unzips his jeans and pulls out his package. He dickslaps Harry in the face a few times before giving him orders.

"Lick it, Little Brother. All over."

Harry does, wetting the head with circular motions of his tongue before licking across the top of it from tip to base. The taste isn't bad. Sike's unwashed body odor is masculine and as dominating as the man himself. Harry feels his own submission to the man increase a little as he keeps licking all around. 

Sike dickslaps him a few more times before lifting his cock and saying, "Suck my nuts, Bro. Gently."

Harry complies, licking and sucking on those manly nuts. Harry tries to imagine them really being brothers, growing up together and getting each other off as teenagers. It does the trick and Harry starts growing hard in his pants as he sucks his brother's hairy nutsack. When Sike drops his dick back down, Harry goes for it, taking the head into his mouth and licking it all around before sucking it a little further in.

"Oh, so that's how it is…" says Sike. "Think you can take the whole thing?"

Harry vigorously shakes his head no.

"I think you can, Little Bro. Just relax your throat and let me do the work. I'm the best brother you'll ever have, so trust me when I fuck your face."

Harry pulls off long enough to say, "Yes, Big Bro," before sucking it back in to take the head against the back of his mouth. He suckles on it, drinking his brother's precome and swallowing like a champ.

"Yeah, you love that cock don'tcha?" says Sike. "You're sucking it like a bitch. Bet you can't wait for that creamy load to go shooting down your throat!"

Harry moans, not wanting that but wanting to please his brother. He sucks a little harder, and Sike presses his cock into Harry's throat, making him cough.

"Breathe through your nose, relax your throat and fucking take it you little bastard!"

Harry tries to relax but coughs more. Sike pulls out a second to let him catch his breath, leaking precome all over his face.

"We're gonna do this again, and we're not stopping this time, understand me, Little Bro?"

Harry nods and says, "Whatever you want, Darren. Fuck my face like I'm a bitch. I'll do anything for you, Big Bro…"

Sike grins evilly and says, "Goooood…"

He begins to push his huge cock back into Harry's throat, ignoring it when Harry coughs again and plunging all the way in, grabbing Harry by his dark blond hair with two big fists and bringing him all the way to his pelvis, thrusting his cock completely into Harry's face. Harry realizes the unwashed man sweat in Sike's crotch is even more captivating, almost heavenly. 

...Or hellish. Harry's not really sure yet.

Harry starts choking a bit, but tries to keep up as Sike starts slowly pumping his cock in and out of Harry's mouth, Harry's handsome face and strong, soft lips bringing satisfaction to Sike in addition to the physical pleasure. Even better is the payback – knowing that this man was raping his sons but is now at his mercy… Sike decides that one day, he'll make it official: Harry's going to be his slave.

He continues to pump in and out of Harry's face, his handsome square jaw growing sore as he's used. Harry's getting the hang of breathing while sucking and isn't choking anymore. He's not the natural that Jack and Ben were, but he's good nonetheless. Sike feels his groin firing up with intensity as Harry pleasures him, slipping his tongue in all the right places and keeping his lips tight around Sike's throbbing monster dick. Sike starts to pound harder, making Harry moan and as his precome becomes more intense, Harry drinks it all up. Sike knows Harry's straight, that he is a dominant and not a submissive, and the fact that Sike is dominating him like he's some bitch makes Sike feel that much more manly, that much more powerful. He fucks Harry's face hard until he feels himself getting close. Harry hasn't once touched his cock all the while and doesn't appear to be hard. He's no teenager like the boys are, not needing to pleasure himself while he pleasures Sike. Again, this turns Sike on even more.

Sike pulls out, rubbing his leaking dick all over Harry's face and through his hair a bit.

"Good job, Little Bro. That's a reeeal good start. Let's save the rest for another day. Just remember: you belong to me, body, mind and soul. You're mine, Harry. Ain't nothin' gonna change that. One of these days, you'll never doubt it."

Harry looks up at the muscular god of a man and says in a submissive trance, "I don't doubt it now, Darren."

"Maybe not. But one of these days, you won't be calling me Darren anymore."

"What will I call you? I'll call you anything you want me to."

"You'll find out. It's not time yet, Lil' Bro. We got a long ways to go. You're gonna take a long trip with me. You'll see."

Sike pushes the head of his dick back into Harry's mouth for a minute, letting the more submissive man say goodbye to the hot, throbbing, uncut member with his lips and tongue. Harry kisses it one last time as Sike pulls it from his mouth.

"Thanks Lil' Bro. I needed that. Now, go get Kenton. I need that mouth of his."

"You got it, Big Bro."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Jack is completely abashed. 

His little brother and cousin actually think they're little kids. It didn't take Jack long to realize how real the roleplay had become for them. The problem is, Jack's never been good with kids. He can listen and say words of encouragement, but he has no idea how to really interact with them. Everything about how he relates to their older selves is somewhat adult oriented. Seven-year-olds aren't interested in the same things an eighteen-year-old is, at least in Jack's estimation. What do they do about workouts? Do seven- and eight-year-olds lift weights? What kind of TV do they watch? What do they eat? Jack realizes he's the least prepared babysitter in the world. At least both of his Doms actually had young kids. Jack himself has zero experience, being much more used to delinquency than domesticity. Finally, he thinks he has an idea that will work. 

He leaves them in the living room while he runs to the kitchen to grab ice cream cartons and large spoons. He returns to find big grins on their faces and he gives each of the boy's a half-gallon of ice cream before turning on the DVR and Netflix and Amazon Prime, flipping through possible shows to watch. _DinoTrux_ seems a little too young, _Animorphs_ a little too old. Finally he settles on Anime. They're all cartoons so they can't be that adult, right?

They watch _Claymore_ until a woman is raped and then kills a man for trying to rape a young girl. Adult themes aside, it's not the subliminal message he wants to enforce on the boys, particularly since they are both willing rape victims. He tries another Anime, _Sword Art Online_. It seems like a winner until the screen turns red and blood drops from the sky, turning into a cloaked man who essentially tells a crowd of people that they're all going to die. The boys are clinging to Jack by this point, huddled in fear, ice cream forgotten. 

"Oh, come on, guys, it's not that scary. That mean old man isn't real, it's just a TV show."

"There's no log out button!" whispers Bennie in a frightened tone. Apparently that has more significance to the computer nerd than it does to Jack. 

"Okay, you know what? I have no clue what I'm doing here. What do you guys want to watch?"

"He-Man!" says Luke. 

"She-Ra!" says Bennie.

"Okay, I don't know what those are but we'll search for them. Let's see….. oh, is it with dashes?"

"Duh!" says Luke.

"Okay, then. Don't be a dick, you little twerp."

Luke sticks his tongue out at Jack, and Jack has to resist the urge to pull down his pants and force his cock down his little brother's throat in retaliation. 

"Here, this one's the movie! Look, it's got both of them in it! Why don't you watch that for a little bit while I go find our dads."

"Right here, Son," says Sike. "We've been watching you. I was gonna use your face about twenty minutes ago but this show was just too good to watch."

Harry laughs. "Are you going to give them more ice cream when they finish those tubs?"

"No…" says Jack sheepishly. "We have popsicles too…"

Both older men laugh out loud at the teen's confession.

"I'll take it from here," says Harry. "Your dad needs ya, kiddo."

"That I do," says Sike. "We're gonna get you nice and drunk, play some pool and see where the night takes us."

"Okay, Dad, sure thing," says Jack with a grin. "What are we drinkin' tonight?"

"Scotch. We'll see if you can hold that better than you can vodka, ya fuckin' lightweight."

As Jack and Sike disappear up the stairs, Harry takes away the ice cream containers and returns with the kids' comfort blankies, wrapping them up for the movie. As soon as they're all tucked in and comfortable, he starts the video and runs to the kitchen to make a fruit and vegetable milkshake that always worked to get Ben to eat his greens. It doesn't take long to prepare, and he returns with two large sippy cups full of milkshake.

The boys obediently take their sippy cups when offered and sip on them gently without taking their eyes off the screen. Some chick dressed like a bird is telling a man that looks like a genuine S&M Leather Daddy from the seventies or eighties, but slightly more colorful, that a sword is glowing and a portal is open. It doesn't make any sense to Harry, but his boys are enraptured so he watches it with them after grabbing some beef jerky from the kitchen. He wants to get a feel for what they like and watch in case there's something he doesn't want them to see. 

About halfway through the movie, Harry starts offering his boys small bites of beef jerky, making them eat it from his fingers. They lick and suck on his digits until he's hard as can be. He keeps feeding them like this for another twenty minutes before pulling the boys into his lap and kissing them hard on the mouths. They make out with him in obsessive bliss, their obedience and love for him far more important than any movie or toy, and he enjoys the youthful taste as he sucks on their tongues and licks in their throats. He kisses their necks and spits on their faces, making them lick the saliva from each other and growing impossibly harder and longer as he watches them lick each other clean. 

Finally, he decides he can't wait any longer. He unzips his slacks and pulls out his hard, thick, juicy fourteen inches, erupting with precome, and bids them to lick the head together.

The boys each kiss him on the cheek before getting to work. They suck his cut monster cock licking the head to get all that delicious prejizz and massaging the shaft with their hands. They look up at Harry with innocence and love in their eyes and Harry can't believe how much it turns him on. 

_They really are like little kids…_ Harry thinks. _Little kids I'm going to dominate and rape. God, this is fucked up… but they want it! I want it! Why shouldn't I use them like this? They're mine anyways. Mine and my brother's. They're gonna be my children forever and they're going to service me like sex slaves…. I'll pound them so hard they forget their own names, and when they beg me to stop…_

Harry gets harder, throbbing with anticipation.

_...I won't…_

Finally, Harry realizes he's been talking out loud and decides to sweet talk them like any man in his position would.

"Yeah, Little Boys, you love that cock, don't you?"

"Yes, Daddy!!" they say excitedly. 

"Yeah, you better! It's where you came from. I'm gonna make you want it day and night, you little faggots, how 'bout that?"

"We already do, Daddy!" says Luke. "You're our hero! We always want to make you happy like this!"

"Yeah Daddy," says Bennie, pulling his mouth from Harry's shaved nutsack. "We're always gonna be your little boys! No matter what!"

"Yeah, you know what good little boys do?" says Harry, really getting into the moment.

Bennie puts his mouth on the head of Harry's thick, cut dick and suckles it while running his tongue around the crest of the head. Harry sighs in pleasure, almost moaning.

"That's one thing, but _really_ good boys do this!" says Harry as he pushes his cock into Bennie's throat, grabbing his son's head and pushing it all the way down. Bennie can't breathe and Harry doesn't fucking care. 

_He'll learn to breathe._

He holds his cock shoved down Bennie's esophagus while Luke licks and sucks on his massive shaved balls. Finally, Harry pulls Bennie up to breathe a little and as soon as the boy stops coughing, he says, "Again! Please, Daddy, let me do it again!"

Harry grins at him, kisses him gently on the lips and pushes his head down once more, starting to hump his face, thrusting his cock inside again and again as his boys work him up and give him a thrill that's beyond anything sexual. 

He's wanted to rape his son since he was five. That's nearly ten years of repression all coming out now with two teen sons, for all intents and purposes no older than eight and just as innocent. He's taking that innocence now, teaching his little boys to service him. Tomorrow, he's going to rape them like they're his prison bitches, but tonight, he's going to pretend this is a treat for them, a reward that they'll crave over and over again. He wants them to be so hungry for his dick that they beg for it day and night. He wants to get a kiss goodnight on his cock every fucking night all the way to fucking orgasm. He's gonna pump them so full of come that they won't even need other protein in their diets. He's going to fuck with their heads so much that they'll never know they're actually teenagers…

Harry stops. _Is that really what I want? To take away their older selves and make them my little children forever?_

_YES!!!_

_I'll have to talk with Darren about this…_

_He wants it too…_

Harry argues with himself, deciding how to use his power over the boys, but the boys keep sucking and licking, trading off his cock as they each deepthroat him while the other one sucks and licks on his shaft and nutsack. It takes no imagination to think of them as smaller hands, smaller boys and to imagine their young willing mouths to be in the fucking first grade.

Harry is sick with himself. He knows this is beyond wrong, beyond anything he can rationalize. With Kenton, in prison, it was all in a day's work. _What the fuck is this then?_

 _Parenting brainwashed sex slaves_.

There is no part of that explanation that Harry doesn't like. 

He jumps back into his role, his little boys' Daddy, the object of their desire and worship. He rubs their heads affectionately and feels up and down their backs underneath their jammies. His dick gets rock hard and the ongoing gush of precome intensifies.

"Yeah, Baby Boy! You love sucking your Daddy's monster dick, don'tcha? You want to fuckin' choke on it. That's the way Son, that's the way… oh Yeeeaahhh! Just like that. Your Daddy's precious little boy, taking it like a bitch! I love you so much, Baby Boy! Do you feel Daddy's love getting ready to blow in your mouth?"

Luke and Bennie are moaning like mad and Bennie keeps his mouth on his dad's cock, ready to take the explosion of manhood down his throat. Even though this feels completely normal to him, he has a sense that they've never done this before…

 _Huh… weird…_ he thinks.

...and he wants it to be so special that his daddy never forgets how much he loves him.

The finish line isn't far off and Luke feels his Daddy's balls tighten up under his young plush lips and Bennie feels his Daddy grip his hair harshly in both fists, pushing him all the way down on his massive dick, burying the monster cock deep in his throat as he starts to pump rich, creamy goodness into him.

_"FFFUUUUUUUCKK!! YEAH, LIL' BOY!! FUCKIN' SUCK IT! TAKE MY COCK, BABY BOY, FUCKIN' DRINK ALL THAT UP!! YOU'RE DADDY'S LITTLE BOY!! DADDY'S LITTLE SLUT! FUCK, BITCH, I OWN YOU BOY!! I FUCKING MADE YOU WITH MY BALLS AND COCK!!! SUCK THAT ALL UP!!! DRINK THAT CREAM YOU CAME FROM!! YEAH YOU LOVE YOUR DADDY, DON'T YA?! YOU LOVE DADDY'S COCK!! YOU DREAM ABOUT IT NIGHT AND DAY, WANTING THIS DICK TO PUMP YOU FULL OF DADDY'S LOVE!! YOU'RE ALWAYS GONNA BE DADDY'S LITTLE BOY!!! FUCK YEAH!! I LOVE YOU LITTLE BOY!! I LOVE THE FUCK OUT OF YOU!!!"_

As Harry screams all of this to Bennie, his mind _fucking collapses_. He's Daddy's Little Boy. Daddy's Little Slut. Daddy's Little Bitch. His Daddy owns him. His Daddy _Loves_ him. His Daddy _made_ him with that cock and those balls. The taste is so strange and so foreign, but it feels so right. This is how it was always meant to be. Him sucking his Daddy's cock. Him, a perpetual child, never aging above seven. 

Little does his Daddy know how fucked his mind is. Ben will never be the same, and Harry… He'll say he won't ever forgive himself, but in reality, he'll enjoy having his little boy back so much, playing with him, reading to him, violating him and _owning_ him that he'll forgive himself as soon as he forgets he should feel guilty. 

When Bennie has swallowed every drop of come from that massive monster meat, Harry lets his head go and the boy slowly pulls his face out of his daddy's crotch. Luke quickly takes the engorged, long, thick, juicy cock down his throat to catch anything his new _brother_ might have missed.

Harry kisses his boy's face, knowing this moment is incredibly important to their relationship from now on. 

"Daddy loves you, Baby Boy. You'll always be my baby boy, no matter what. I'll always love you… you love me too, Baby Boy. You love me so much you'll do anything for me. You're my Baby Boy forever…."

"Forever, Daddy?"

"Yes, Baby Boy. You'll always be mine, you'll always be my child and you'll always love me."

A light glimmers in Bennie's eyes as this new programming settles in.

"Yes, Daddy! I will!"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Harry unpauses the He-Man/She-Ra movie and goes to get more beef jerky. The boys cuddle up in their blankies, whispering excitedly.

"Daddy's always gonna love us!" says Bennie.

"Yeah!" says Luke, "And his penis tastes so good! Do you think he'll let us taste it again?"

"Mmm-Hmm!" says Bennie, "He's a great Daddy! I know he will!"

"Yummy!" says Luke. "This is great! I'm so excited. It feels normal, but it feels like the first time…"

"Me too!!" says Ben. "I know we've done this before, over and over again, but it's brand new! Like a new toy we've never played with before."

"Uh-huh! And I bet Dad wants to share his toy too!" says Luke.

Bennie starts hyperventilating, "You really think so?! Oh God! I hope so!!"

"It's only fair," says Luke. "They play with our toys with us to make us happy. We should play with their toys to make them happy."

"Yyeeeahhhh!" says Bennie, "Oh man! We should do somethin' special for our Daddies! They love us so much!"

"Whatd'ya think they want?" asks Luke.

Harry walks in with beef jerky in his hands and moves the boys to sit on each thigh as he takes the position the center of the couch. "We just want you to be young, innocent and well-behaved little boys," says Harry. "Leave the rest to us."

"Daddy!" says Luke. "Will you sleep with us tonight?"

"Not tonight, Little Boy. You and Baby Boy get to sleep in the racecar bed together with sweet dreams of how much your Daddies love you."

"Will you read us that awesome story again, Daddy?" asks Bennie. "We really liked it."

"Boys, it's very late… but I tell you what, we'll finish the movie, and if your Dad is still up, he can read the story with us. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, Daddy! Can we?! Please?!"

"Pretty-please, Daddy, with sugar on top?!"

"That's up to your Dad. But even if he's too tired, I'll read it to you for a few hours before I go to bed. I want you boys to be like this forever."

"Me too, Daddy!" says Bennie. After a moment, he realizes there's something missing in his thoughts. "Like what?"

"Just like you are now, that's all. Daddy's Little Boys. Daddy's Little Angels. Daddy's Little Fuck Toys…"

Both boys' mouths water and they lean back against their Daddy's very muscular torso and lean their heads together against his chest, rubbing their legs on his from either side of each thigh and rubbing their heads on his large pectorals. 

One at a time, Harry moves their faces up, opens their mouths with his hands and then spits in their faces. They swallow what goes in their mouths and then lick the rest off each other's faces. Harry feels like he could come all over again, but he wants to save it for tomorrow morning. 

He's trying to decide whether to fuck their arses in the shower as he washes their backs, pretending it's routine to get them all clean, or if he wants to do it while they sit in his lap in a bubble bath, keeping them ignorant of what's happening as he uses the suds to push his long thick cock into their silky tight holes. It will be his Baby Boy's first time, and he wants it to be extra special. 

He knows what Sike wants to do… give them a couple of drinks, teach them to play pool as he leans over them, dominating them with his presence and then fucking them over the edge of the pool table, pool stick against their throats holding them in place… 

Harry has to admit, Sike's idea is hot, but when he pops his boy's cherry, he wants it to be unforgettable and just perfect. 

Maybe he won't fuck them in the shower or the bathroom. What about the dungeon? Should he tie them up and use them like fuck dolls? Should he wait until time for an afternoon nap and fuck them as part of their nap time ritual? Maybe he should take them to his car in the garage and fuck them in the _Mustang_... They do like sports cars… Heh, he could have Sike drop them off in the desert and show up to their rescue in his sports car, offering them candy. The idea is humorous to him, but the reality is that he doesn't want his boys to be scared or abandoned. He wants to always be there for his boys and wants his big brother to be there for them too. 

He could fuck them under pretense of weight training, having them do push ups while he's positioned over them with his cock inside, forcing them to take more and more of his monster tool on each press upwards…. There are so many possibilities, but he wants everything to be perfect. Right now, Ben is too sweet and innocent to really understand and give his opinion. Maybe he should talk to his brother's hypnotists and ask what would be best for their particular dynamics and situation. He wants this experience to be perfect for both boys and to always be remembered. 

He decides that he'll put off fucking them in the arse until after he speaks with the professionals. He wants his authority, love and body to be so irresistible to both boys that they crave it 24/7 even when they're in adult/teen headspace. 

He doesn't know yet that he's buried Ben's teenager headspace so deep he may never be a teen again, but after the way everything went down between them, part of Harry hopes that to be the case. He could take Bennie out of school and treat him like his little boy forever, never missing out on his boy's childhood. The boy would be innocent as new every time his horny dad rapes him and he'd be so desperate for attention, affection and approval that he'd never leave or ignore Harry. Harry would have the perfect submissive in his son, and even though part of him is horrified, a bigger part of him screams in delight at the idea, hoping to make it a reality.

By the end of the movie, all of these thoughts have run through Harry's head and the thoughts over permanent boyhood for Ben have battled it out. 

Harry's decided he wants this to be permanent. He's going to read that hypnotic storybook to him every night and morning if he has to and reinforce the triggers every chance he gets, never using the one to make him a teen again. His Baby Boy is going to stay a Baby Boy no matter what Harry has to do to make it happen.

After the movie, he carries the boys, one at a time, to the racecar bed in Luke's room (which is now both of their room) and goes to talk with Sike. He wants his Big Brother to be in on the next storytime mindfuck, but also needs to talk about the evil idea he's having. 

Jack is passed out drunk, sprawled across Sike's large bed with blood and come leaking out of his arse. Harry gets hot just looking at him, a reaffirmation that enjoys an older boy too, Kenton being his first actual rape victim and his favorite, at that. He leans over the boy and bites his shoulder hard while smearing the come and blood across his arsecheeks with his hardening dick. 

Jack moans in horny abandon and says, "Uncle Harry? Fuck yeah…"

Sike smiles.

"I'm glad you haven't lost interest in the young man," says Sike. "I was beginning to think you only wanted the young'ns."

"Not only, though they're certainly enough for me."

"How many days do we let them be kids before we wake them up?" 

"I wanted to speak with you about that… I'm not going to wake Ben up. I'm going to keep him a child forever." Harry lets that sink in before he goes on, a severe expression going on Sike's face. "I wanted to ask you, do you want to keep Luke as a little kid?"

"Like forever?"

"Forever."

Sike looks half interested and half enraged.

"What if I compromised," says Sike. "I didn't have the chance to raise Luke. His real experience was being beaten by some asshole while I was stuck in prison. Neither of us even knew about each other when he was growing into a man. So what if… what if I let him be young and raise him to be a man, just like I would have if I'd been there for him?"

Harry grins with malicious joy.

"That's perfect! I don't want Ben to age any, but I bet your professionals can set that stuff up for Luke just right. We can mindfuck them however we want, Big Brother. Ain't no one gonna stop us…"

Sike grins. "Yeah, so how do we do this?"

"We reinforce the storybooks two or three times a day for a couple of weeks and keep doing the age regression triggers. We'll keep them as kids as long as possible. Then, your professionals can set up a new storybook for Luke that lets him age. You can set it up where every year he ages two years. Then in a few years, he'll be his real age. But that means he'll be about seventeen at age twenty…"

"I want longer than that. His mind will age normally, one year per one year. That way, I'll have a decade to raise him. That's much better."

"Great! We have a plan! ...So I also wanted to ask if you want to participate in reading the story to the Little Ones. The special story, I mean."

"Sure, bring the Little Ones in here. We'll read together on my bed."

"Won't that be… not good for Jack to hear?"

"Hey, Son?" says Sike.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Go take a shower. Then wait in your cell."

"Sure, Dad. Anything for you," says Jack as he gets up off the bed. He bends to his knees to kiss his Dad's and Uncle's cocks before heading off to his own shower down the hall.

"His cell?" asks Harry.

"He likes the walk-in cage we have set up in the basement. He says it reminds him of when we met. He likes it in there. So it's his space now. I ain't gonna lock him up without being present but if I tell him to wait in there, he ain't goin' anywhere 'til I tell him."

"Do you think he needs a prison guard's touch?"

"Harry, we both gonna be touching him once the babies are asleep."

Harry hugs his brother tight, and Sike looks at him seriously for a moment.

"Take my dick in your mouth."

Harry drops to his knees and takes Sike's uncut monster meat into his mouth, sucking the head into his throat past his gag reflex and grabbing the man's hips to shove his face all the way into his hairy, smelly man-scented crotch.

"Good timing, Harry. That was a test. You passed with flying colors. Now get off me and go get the kids. I'll put clean sheets down for 'em."

"You got it, Big Bro."

"Who's da man?"

"You're the man, Darren! You're the fuckin' man!"

"Damn fuckin' straight I am! Fuck yeah! Now go get our baby boys and make sure to use their regression triggers on the way. I don't want them to have any idea they're teenagers."

"You got it, boss. I want them like that too."

Harry hurries down the hall before turning on his heel to stare at the boys.

They're each still in their jammies, still holding their stuffed animals, still wrapped in their blankies and looking at their Daddy with wonder in their eyes. 

They were listening at the door.

Their intense worship of him is so obvious that Harry doesn't realize the truth at first.

The heard and _understood_ every word.

Luke speaks first. 

"I grew up already? But it was bad and I get to do it over again?"

Harry chokes on air.

Then Bennie speaks. "I'll always be your little boy, Daddy. I don't care if I was a teenager before. I want to be what you want me to be."

Sike hears this and comes bounding out the door. "How much did you boys hear?" he says in a fatherly disappointment tone.

Luke looks scared for a moment but answers bravely. "Everything after 'I'm not going to wake Ben up'."

The adults freeze, staring each other in the eye, unsure of what to say or do next.

Harry thinks of it first. "Come here, Baby Boy," he says to Bennie, and Bennie wraps his arms around Harry's waist as Harry bends down and kisses Bennie, whispering something in his ear. 

"Thank you, Daddy! I'm glad you still want me!"

Sike looks on in surprise even as Harry does. Harry had just reactivated the regression triggers, reinforcing Ben's childlike state of mind. 

And Bennie understood what he was doing. 

And thanked him.

Luke looks up at Sike and says, "Dad! DAD! Do me next!"

Sike does and a visible relief and joy comes over Luke's face.

In all their fucked up planning, they never expected the boys to crave the mindfuck, to want to be manipulated. Now, with it apparent that the boys know their malicious plans and hunger for the results, Sike and Harry are in awe and shock, uncertain what to do next. 

"Can we have the special story again?" asks Luke. 

"Boy," says Sike, "Do you know what that story does?"

"It makes us younger," says Luke. "You can raise me again so I can be a big strong man like you!"

"And I can be Daddy's Little Boy all the time forever!" says Bennie. "That way, he'll always love me."

Harry is horrified. "Oh, Baby Boy, I will always love you no matter what! You don't have to be Little for me to love you!"

"But it's like you said, I'll always be yours, I'll always be a child and I'll always love you, Daddy! I'll be your Baby Boy forever and ever and I'll be such a good boy for you Daddy! A really _really_ good boy!!"

Harry grows hard in his slacks again. 

"That's the spirit!" says Sike. "See it's perfect, you both get what you want, eh? Just like me and the Little Boy."

"Yeah Daddy! I get what I want and you do too!" exclaims Bennie.

Harry's not quite ready to celebrate yet. "Do you remember anything besides living here with me and your Dad?"

"Yuh-huh! I was waiting outside looking at the sky. There were only a few clouds and they were in streaks like fingerpaints. The desert smelled kinda salty and dusty and a sleek _Mustang_ pulled up. The driver told me to get in and the I woke up here like I've always been here."

"Baby Boy, that was me picking you up from your mom's."

"I don't have a mom," says Bennie. "Just a Dad, a Daddy and two big brothers."

Harry is horrified for a moment that his son's earlier memories are just plain gone. 

Then a smile breaks out on his face. A _happy_ , _joyful_ , _genuine_ smile.

His son doesn't remember the bitch who kicked him out and tried to keep his children from him. His son doesn't remember all the times his Dad didn't have time for him because he was working late or too exhausted to do anything. His son doesn't remember that his dad fucked up. The only thing he remembers is living with his new family and feeling loved.

 _It's perfect!!!_ thinks Harry.

"That's right, Baby Boy. You never had a mom. It's just your brothers and your dads and we love you soooo much!"

Bennie smiles and laughs and wraps his arms around his dad's waist again. 

"I love you so much too, Daddy!!"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


By the time the loving fathers have read their young ones the special storybooks a few times, it's nearly dawn. They tuck them into the racecar bed together and leave the room, door cracked in case they're called by their Little Ones. 

They have plans for their Little Ones but want to get everything ready for them before even considering their courses of action. The Little Ones need a night's sleep and they need desperately to get their rocks off. There's no way they can put it off after their Little Boys kept pushing their buttons during storytime. 

They put on their prison guard uniforms and go to find Jack in his cell. Jack looks up, sleepy and still a bit drunk.

"Wha'd'you screws want?!" he says with venom in his voice. _Does he remember he's not in actual prison anymore?_ thinks Harry.

"Kenton, quit being a little bitch," says Sike. "You know the routine, down on the ground."

"Make me!" yells Jack, clearly not as sober as Sike originally thought. Sike pulls out his rubber nightstick, shoves Jack bending over the bed in the cell and rips his prison pants down, planting the rubber nightstick firmly against his son's hole. 

"Harry get the oil."

Harry laughs as he goes to get the lubricant that smells like gun oil and returns to pour the stuff liberally over his partner's nightstick.

"You're gonna wish you'd cooperated, Kenton," says Sike.

"Yeah? An' when my Dad hears about this, you're gonna wish you'd never been born…"

Sike smiles with pride. "That'a boy, Kenton. But you're still gettin' a truncheon up the arse."

Sike starts twisting and circling the nightstick as he presses it against Jack's entrance. Once he's sure the hole has been thoroughly massaged and has enough lube, he starts putting the rubber nightstick inside his son, one excruciating inch at a time. By the time it's halfway in there Jack is crying. 

"Please, just fuck me and get it over with! That's what you really want, right?" The pleading look in Jack's eyes is to die for. 

"This is about punishment, you little dickbiscuit," says Harry. "So you don't think about trying to run. Or trying to get help. Or trying to report us. Everything we do stays right here. Including you. Understand, Kenton?"

"Yes, Sir," says Jack, truly afraid. He's just drunk enough to forget this is his family.

"Darren, I don't think he realizes we're all just playing," Harry whispers.

"Good," says Sike, a malevolent gleam in his eyes. He slowly pulls out the nightstick until it's close to the top and starts slowly pushing it back in as Jack cries. 

It's not the pain. His Dad's cock hurts more than that. It's the humiliation. These screws are pushing all the right buttons. One of them is that Harry guy, the one who Jack would jump at the chance to be raped by. If he had to have a Dad that wasn't his Dad, it would be Harry. And the other one's fucked with his head so much that Jack could easily mistake him for his Dad. He knows it can't be his Dad because Sike wouldn't be caught dead in a screw's uniform. Maybe this is all just a bad dream.

 _That's it!_ thinks Jack. _This is just a bad dream and when I wake up it's gonna be my Dad's cock in my arse instead of this fucking truncheon!_

Little does Jack realize he's been moaning all of these thoughts out loud as his Dad slowly fucks him with a rubber nightstick, held in place by Harry, who's cock is at attention, ready to be of use.

"Humiliation makes him cry more than pain?" asks Harry.

"You bet it does! My boy's growin' up to be a man. It takes more than pain to make him cry. I'm more concerned about the part where he said he'd jump at the chance to be raped by you."

"I'm that good," says Harry. "The little bitch has always loved my cock."

"Well if you're going to be his second Dad, I guess he can call you 'Daddy' too. How's that, Kenton? You wanna call Harry 'Daddy'?"

"Fuck you, screw!"

"Aw, come on Kenton," says Harry. "Think of all the fun times we've had together. I tell you what, I'll let you suck my cock if you call me 'Daddy'."

"Fuck. Off."

"Is that any way to talk to an officer, Kenton?" Harry asks.

"...Sir," Jack says, correcting himself afterthefact. 

"That's better," says Harry before standing in front of the boy, smacking him in the face with his hard smooth fourteen inches. Jack tries to take Harry's beast into his mouth, but Harry backs his own hips up and says, "Uh-uh, Kenton. Say it."

"Sir?"

"Call him 'Daddy', Kenton," says Sike, hand still on the rubber nightstick working his son's arse.

Jack starts crying. "Please don't make me!"

"Don't make you what?" asks Harry.

"My arse… it's always just been for him… then you took that away from us. It became for you too. Now if I have to call you 'Daddy'... You'll just be taking that from us too…"

Harry's ready to call it quits. It's clear Kenton doesn't remember they're safe at home, his inebriation and exhaustion playing with his mind. But Sike wants to push him a bit.

"Yeah?" says Sike. "And what did you never tell your Dad, boy?" Sike has no idea if he's hiding anything from the days when he was raped but he wants to find out.

"I never told Harry, either. I never said it out loud…"

"What'd you never say out loud?" asks Harry, genuinely curious.

"I said in my head to Harry, 'Never thought you'd be doin' this to a guy, did ya? I'm gonna make you want it again and again and again…'" Jack legitimately starts to cry harder. "And he did…"

"Damn fucking right I did," says Harry. "Admit it, Kenton. You wanted it too. You want it right now."

"But what's my Dad gonna say?"

Sike, sensing he is needed, steps away to take off his guard uniform, handing the nightstick over to Harry. Harry slowly pulls the nightstick out, clean with the exception of a couple of blood streaks. _So fuckin' sexy…_ thinks Harry. He slaps Jack across the arse again and again, smearing that blood across his cheeks. _Even fuckin' sexier…_

Sike is suddenly there, completely naked with his hands on Jack's face.

"I'm here, Son. It's okay, we're not in prison. You're at home with me in our basement. We're just havin' a bit of fun, yeah? You like a bit of role-play."

Jack stares him in the eye before squinting his eyes shut. "Oh God! It's so real! Why do you look like him?" Harry gives Sike a panicked look, but Sike gives him an even and cool one. 

"You want to suck Harry's cock, don'tcha Kenton? You wanna be his bitch?" says Sike.

Jack sniffles. "Mmm-Hmm…"

"And if anything happened to your Dad, Heaven forbid, you'd want Harry to adopt ya and keep on raping your arse?" says Sike.

Jack sniffles some more.

He nods.

"You know what to say, Boy," says Sike, gritty determination in his voice. "You know you want to say it."

"What if Dad found out? He'd kill me dead!"

"He'll never find out, Kenton, just say it and Harry can fuck your face, then your arse and take you fuckin' home with him. That's what you really want, isn't it?"

"NO!! I want Harry _and_ my Dad. We all belong together! I want them both!"

"You can have that," says Sike. "Just call Harry 'Daddy', and you'll get both him and your Dad. Harry and Sike owning you and raising you. Doing you right like a real man should. Just say it if that's what you want…."

"'S what I want… Harry… will you be my Daddy?"

Harry's cock grows to its full potential. 

"And Sike?" asks Harry.

"He can be 'Dad'. You be 'Daddy'. Please, Harry... I'll be such a good boy for you…."

Harry tilts Jack's face up before spitting on it. "You're beautiful, Kenton," says Harry. "Yes, I'll be your Daddy. So long as you know no one can replace your Dad."

"No one ever can," agrees Jack. "No one's the man like my Dad's the man. I love him so much! I have ever since the first time he got me drunk and showed me porn. Since the first time he made me suck him off. It changed my life forever. I'll never be complete without my Dad, now."

Sike nods to Harry. They pull Jack's pants up and blindfold him, taking him up the stairs to the living room, then up the other stairs until they're in Sike's bedroom. They take the blindfold off and Jack starts crying. 

"It's this fucking dream again! Why? I can't ever have this so why—"

Sike slaps Jack so hard his neck pops. 

"Listen to me, Son and listen to me good. This is real. You an' me together forever, boy, just like I promised ya. And Harry's right here. He's real too. I'm your Dad, he's your Daddy, got it, Son?"

Jack is still dazed, but this room is definitely not in the prison and is definitely real. His Dad is naked in front of him and though his own hands are still cuffed and Harry's still holding him in his uniform, he knows, _This is real. We're not in prison anymore. And Harry is with us…What the fuck?!_

"You're drunk off your arse, Son," says Sike. "You tried to drink as much Scotch as me last night."

Jack almost loses his balance, but Harry's keeping him steady. "It's okay, Jack," says Harry, knowing the use of his first name will get through to him. "I'm here, your Dad's here and you have two little brothers in the other room too."

Jack leans into Harry and says, "Are you really my Daddy now?"

Harry looks at Sike.

"Yeah, Son," says Sike. "Harry's your Daddy, just like I'm your Dad."

"And my brother and cousin?"

"They're both your brothers now, Jack," says Harry. 

"Show me."

The three of them quietly go into the little boys' room and Jack sits down on the floor next to the racecar.

"This room… are they… I know I'm drunk, but how old are they again?"

Harry coughs quietly. "That's a little hard to explain," says Harry.

"They're fourteen and sixteen," says Sike. "But—"

"NUH-UH!" says Luke, voice obnoxiously loud to the men who'd been whispering. "I'm eight and my lil' brother's seven!"

"Yeah, that," says Sike. 

"Oh…. I'm really a big brother now…" says Jack. "It didn't seem so real when Luke became our cellmate, just a bit of ink on paper. But this… I'm really a big brother…"

"Yeah," says Harry, "to both of them. And they'll both need you from time to time. Right now, you're drunk and that's okay. But being a big brother's a real responsibility. You'll have to look out for their needs as well as your own."

Jack nods, sobering – at least emotionally speaking. 

"They really think they're kids?" Jack asks after a while.

"We _are_ kids!" says Luke. "And we can be directly spoken to!"

"Hey, chill out Lil' Bro," says Jack. "I get it. You're… How old are you again?"

"You've been there for every birthday!" exclaims Luke.

"Forgive him, for he knows not how to count…" Bennie mumbles sleepily.

"Your Big Bro's just a bit drunk, Little Boy," says Sike. "Don't be so quick to judge."

Luke lets out a huff. 

"Let's take our Son into the other room," says Harry. Sike nods and they each kiss Luke and Bennie on the head before whispering the appropriate triggers in their ears and taking Jack out of the room.

Once in Sike's bedroom, he hands his Son a couple of pills. Jack looks up at him after eying the pills suspiciously. Any semblance of markings was either scraped off or was never there to begin with.

"Plausible deniability," says Sike. "The less you know the better. Just take the damn pills, I promise you'll feel better."

Harry, considerate as he is, pulls a soda from the minifridge of the bar and carefully hands it to Jack, trying to avoid any fizz overflow when the drunken boy opens it. Jack opens it over the pool table, in his alcohol addled brain thinking that's easier to replace than it is to clean up the carpet, and downs both pills. 

It only takes a few minutes before Jack is completely awake and feeling a lot less drunk. 

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" says Jack, talking faster than normal and feeling exactly that: _up_.

"Good. Questions about your brothers?" says Sike.

"Do they really think they're kids?" asks Jack. "Like for real-realz?"

"Yes," says Harry. "It started out as roleplay, then as a temporary hypnotic trance to enhance the roleplay. Now, we've decided to keep them like this."

"Are you still gonna fuck them?" asks Jack.

"You bet your sweet arse we are," says Sike. "Over and over and over again. Harry's got first dibs on Bennie though since it'll be his first time."

"Thanks, Bro," says Harry.

"He's your Son," says Sike.

"Yeah, but he's your Son too, and you're…"

Sike grins. "Say it…"

"...You're the man, Darren."

"That's fuckin' right!"

"So," says Jack idly, "what should I expect from them? I mean are they potty trained?"

Sike and Harry look at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Of course they're fucking potty trained!" says Sike. "Weren't you by the time you were seven?"

"Dad, that was ten years ago, I don't fuckin' remember! Daddy, help me out here!"

"Nuh-uh, Son," says Harry. "You just made a fool of yourself. No unmaking it now."

"Okay fine," says Jack, "You tell me then, how do I handle this? I'm no good with kids!"

"You don't have to be good right away," says Harry. "We're their parents just like we're your parents. It's our responsibility to take care of them."

"Why did you want to keep them like this?" asks Jack. He really wants to know why.

"It's complicated," says Harry.

"No it ain't," says Sike. "We both been missing important years for our boys in one way or another and with a little regression, we've got some of that time back. Neither kid knows shit about their lives before all of us livin' here. No memories of their other houses or other childhoods. Luke don't remember being beat to death most of his young life and now thinks he's always been loved and treated like he's wanted. Bennie… Harry, do you want to do the honors?"

"I missed out on some opportunities when Ben was younger. Now, we can make the most of them. Besides, his mother just sold him for 100 grand and his father was arrested for raping inmates. Isn't having this family now a bit happier than a broken family and feeling unwanted?"

"Okay, okay," says Jack. "I get it. So as far as they know, I've always been their big brother? Right from the start?"

"Right from the start," says Sike.

"Whoa, trippy."

Sike grins. "You mean the mindfuck or the pills?"

Jack pauses, looking up at the ceiling for a minute. "...maybe both? I was talking about the mindfuck though. Hey, we actually met in prison, didn't we? That wasn't just a mindfuck, was it?"

Sike looks at him seriously, about to fuck with the kid's brain and say it was all roleplay. Harry comes to Jack's rescue.

"Yes, we actually met in prison, he's your Prison Dad, first cell mate and love of your fucking life, I'm your friendly neighborhood correctional officer with a fourteen inch boner for raping your pretty little arse and we have all been away from that hellhole for only a couple of months."

"Wait! What's today?" says Jack.

"It's June 21," says Sike. Harry groans.

"What?" says Sike.

"It's Father's Day, that's what," says Harry.

"What can I get you?" asks Jack, wanting to do something special for his Dads but knowing they have more resources than him.

"You already gave me a great gift, Son," says Harry. "You called me 'Daddy' for the first time. And you meant it."

Jack ticks off one in his list. "Okay, Dad, what about you?"

"We don't need some holiday for you to give me anything I want. _I take_ anything I want every day of the fucking year."

Jack thinks on this for a second. "So should I make dinner or anything?"

"We'll just order pizza," says Harry. "Just make sure your brothers are in their room and quiet when the delivery gets here."

"What about breakfast?" asks Jack. The two men eye each other. 

"Yeah, Son," says Sike. "We got some breakfast over here for ya." Harry pulls his hardening cock out of his uniform slacks as Sike wags his hardening dick at Jack. They both handle themselves a moment as they move side by side and Jack sinks to his knees.

"I love you, Dads," says Jack. "Happy Father's D—"

"Shut up and start suckin', Son," says Sike.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	9. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day just for Sike and Harry is unbelievable and unforgettable. Their boys make sure of it.

  


  


After Harry and Sike feed Jack his breakfast, they let him visit with his brothers while they make breakfast for the whole family. 

Luke is happy his brother's around. He thinks Jack is the epitome of 'brother', annoying but essential. Bennie doesn't know what to think of Jack yet. In reality, he barely knows the young man and has next to nothing to base his opinion off of, but in his age-regressed mind, he adores him and imagines he's not always home for some reason, though none of this is explicit in his mind. It's more just a feeling that he can't put a finger on. Jack is sitting against the racecar bed, half asleep when he hears his brothers talking in whispers.

"Bennie! Are you up? It's morning!" Luke whispers excitedly. He could hardly sleep last night since their Daddy gave them so much love and then they all had storytime together. The only one who didn't read to them was Jack and that's okay because he's not a Daddy. _Storytime is for Daddies and Little Boys_ , thinks Luke.

"Fuck you, cockbite! It's too early!" mumbles Ben.

"What'd you call me?" asks Luke, slugging his little brother awake. Bennie wakes up with a start, holding his head where Luke slugged him and on the verge on tears. 

"Owww! Hey, you jerk, what was that for?" says Bennie, trying to hold himself together. Their Dad taught him better than to cry easily… didn't he?

"Sorry," says Luke. "I guess you were dreaming. I thought you were calling me names."

"I am now, you jerk!" says Bennie. "And here I was thinking I need to do something special for you so you know how much I love you. Now I think I'll just steal your blankie!" Bennie grabs hold of Luke's blankie and pulls it away, cuddling it like a stuffed animal, all wadded up against his chest.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Oh yeah? I don't see your name on it!"

Up until this point they'd been managing to whisper, but as their argument became more and more heated, their voices began to rise.

Swiftly and effectively, Jack tickles each of them until they giggle uncontrollably, unable to grasp anything with their fingers and pulls the two blankies away. 

"Look," says Jack, "Your names are embroidered right here on the corners. The baby blue one is Luke's and the pink one is Bennie's. Daddy had them specially made for you when you were too young to remember." Jack thinks he's walking the line between accuracy and outright lying pretty well, though it surprises him that Bennie's already has his name embroidered on cursive. Pink is an odd color to give a baby boy for real. Did Harry know he was going to get Bennie back and hypnotize him into age regression? Had he merely hoped? Either way, it's undeniable that the blankies are a set, each embroidered with the other blankie's color. Maybe it's like the 'special' storybooks and child pajamas – preparation paying off. Jack knows everything in this room used to belong to Ben except for the jammies, play clothes, text books and Luke's blankie. Maybe Bennie's blankie is the real deal and Luke's was made afterthefact, hopeful that they'd be a matched set.

Jack hands each Little One his blankie and tucks them in under the cartoon printed comforter together. "Sleep Little Bros. That's an order."

"We can't sleep now!" says Luke. "It's morning! And Father's Day!"

"Yeah," says Bennie. "We gotta do something special for our Daddies!"

"The only thing you gotta do is be yourselves and do what they tell you. The best gift of all you can give them is something you're already giving them."

"What's that?" Bennie asks curiously.

How does Jack phrase this? You're giving them your minds on a subconscious and conscious level, allowing them to control you down to your self-perceived age? Probably not. Jack wouldn't phrase it like that anyways. You're giving them your bodies as if you're children being molested and loving it? Definitely not. You're being your lovable selves and giving them whatever they want without question? Warmer, but still not it.

"You're their adoring sons and they love and value you more than you can imagine." Bingo. "You don't need to do anything special because being you and acting natural gives them the most precious gift every day of the year."

Jack thinks what he's just said is sweet and heartwarming, more than he ever would have expected himself to ever say.

"Kenton," says Luke. "You're a freakin' idiot."

Well, that wasn't expected. 

"I know!" says Luke. "They have an adult playroom with toys an' stuff in the basement! We should get them some toys for their playroom!"

Jack gets an idea.

"That's a good idea, Little Boy," says Jack, "but you know how dads like boring stuff like clothes. Why don't we go to a shop in town where they sell what our Daddies will like and buy them some clothes. We'll get you something special to wear too so you'll match! They'll think it's adorable."

"Are you sure?" says Bennie, a bit skeptical about the appeal of clothing.

"Trust me, Baby Boy, they'll never know what hit them. You just leave it to me."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Getting the Dads to let Jack take their Little Ones away for an hour isn't easy, but all three boys need a haircut anyways, Bennie a decent trim, Luke a fresh buzzcut and for Jack, a genuine head shave, just like their Dad. Jack decides it's as good an excuse as any. He tells the Little Boys to only whisper and/or nod or shake their heads in public, letting him do any talking for them under the pretense they have handicaps. While both of them have hurt pride about such a deception, wanting to shout from the rooftops that they aren't handicapped, the barber, who overhears Luke's childlike, 'Nuh-uh! I'm _smart_!' says "Of course you are, Little Man," winking at Jack. "You're very, very special."

Luke sulks as he gets his hair buzzed and although Bennie wants to laugh, he knows he's in the same boat. Both of them have bodies really big for their ages, so people always think they're older than they are. Sometimes it's a point of pride, but today, it's just embarrassing.

Once they have their haircuts and hair washed at the barber shop, Jack takes them to a special store. There's a section in the back they can't go to, but the part with the clothes is in the front. It's a place unlike they've ever seen before, leather, rubber, spandex, neoprene, faux furs and denim as far as the eye can see, in patterns the boys don't think they've ever seen before. There are weird toys too. Some look like whips or riding crops while others look like penises. Some strange headwear looks like bunny ears or dog masks. Some of the jewelry is piercings with strange patterns depicted in the glass displays. When the boys realize that one depiction is a phallus with bars running up and down the entire thing and chained rings on the head, they cringe and suck in breath as if physically wounded by the realization. 

Finally, Jack has selected the clothes that will fit their Dads. There's a leather domino mask for each of them and wrist bands and arm bands. Luke mistakes his Dad's armbands for large neck collars until he remembers the size of his biceps. They also have harnesses, what Jack calls a bulldog harness for their Dad and a tri-harness for their Daddy. For himself, Jack gets leather suspenders, a skin tight white cotton T-shirt, black jeans and tall leather lace up boots with red shoelaces. He gets wrist bracers for himself too. 

For Luke and Bennie, he selects a few neoprene jockstraps, similar to his own workout attire (blue accents on black for Luke and pink on black for Bennie, matching their blankies), and neoprene chest harnesses that look cut out of cloth instead of made out of straps. He gets them neoprene collars as well and leashes that match. The boys are skeptical, though they like the new outfits. It seems like more a gift for them instead of gifts for their Dads.

Finally, Jack visits the back after getting Bennie and Luke measured by the store clerk. He returns with lace lingerie for each of them, to their absolute horror, but assures them that this is what their Dads want to see on them.

The attendant is skeptical of the boys' adult ages, saying he can't sell Jack these items knowing they're for the boys. Four hundred dollars exchanges hands and the clerk asks if Jack wants them gift wrapped. 

He does.

The trip takes closer to three hours than the agreed upon one, and Jack knows he's gonna get it when his Daddies are ready to punish him, but the payoff will be worthwhile. He wants them to have an unforgettable Father's Day, and now he knows they will.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Late for breakfast that has turned into brunch, Jack is immediately bent over Sike's lap and spanked _fucking hard_. Harry leads the Little Ones into another room to try and keep them from developing any fears because of it. Luke knows Sike will never hit them like that, but Bennie isn't so sure. 

Enough cuddles and kissing from their Daddy though, helps Bennie forget all about his brother's punishment, his teenage hormones and childlike attention span doing the trick. 

Luke kisses Harry with childlike innocence, his adoration clear in his eyes and his submission clear in his body language. He sucks and tongues Harry's manly lips, feeling his square jaw in his hands as he kisses him intensely. Bennie is similarly enamored, showing his love by climbing into his Daddy's lap and straddling his hips, grinding his little boy butt onto his Daddy's lap and kissing his neck. Harry groans in pleasure before kissing Bennie deeply for minutes on end, using so much tongue that Bennie feels like his Daddy's tongue belongs in his mouth. Maybe it does.

When Harry has given his boys all the love he can manage without ripping all their clothes off, he takes the boy's back into the living room where Jack's face is red, his cheeks stained with tears. Harry pulls Jack to his feet, whispers something in his ear that makes Jack smile and takes him by the hand, along with Bennie who holds Luke's hand and they walk into the dining room together where their Dad is waiting.

Sike doesn't look happy, but when Harry goes up to him, drops to his knees and mouths at the man's crotch through his jeans, Sike smiles, his mood improved. They eat brunch together, talking very little though each of the three sons wishes their Dads happy Father's Day. Sike knows that look in Jack's eyes. He's hiding something and doing it poorly. He doesn't call him out on it though, figuring his recent punishment was enough to cover any other tresspasses for the day.

They all watch TV idly together, watching the news for Harry, some action flick for Sike and the He-Man/She-Ra movie again for the Little Boys. Sike is amazed that his kids can stand that crap, but just holds Luke silently, playing with the boy's pucker in intervals, knowing that he's going to take his time with him tonight.

But when supper rolls around, each Dad gets a real surprise. Their boys go up to shower and come down freshly clothed. Jack looks like a regular skinhead, making his father proud and lustful while making Harry want to discipline the young thug with his dick up Jack's arse. Luke is dressed in neoprene blue and black harness and jockstrap with wrist bands and a collar with a leash. Jack presents the leash to Sike before presenting the other leash to Harry. Bennie is in cartoon underpants with a slight rip over the buttcrack and very little else, just the collar and leash, socks and cartoon-character-themed plushie house shoes. His wrists are tied with white rope that matches the white of the briefs. Harry loves it. He'll have to untie the boy for dinner, but he plans to re-tie him ASAP. 

The happy Dads enjoy how their sons are dressed for them and maintain monstrous boners all through dinner though they do their best to ignore their man meat for the time being, only adjusting as necessary and groaning with pleasure as their boys turn them on. 

Dinner is filled with silence for the most part, despite everyone's excitement. They all feel it hanging in the air: lust, expectation, tension and the submissive and dominant energies. Luke once had a theory that the dominant and submissive mindstates could be recognized by pheromones, though he has no real basis or proof. Now, as an eight-year-old child, he doesn't even know what a pheromone is. At times, his genius leaks through, but for the most part, the intelligence he once had is expressed as imagination and understanding rather than academia. 

Whatever the explanation truly is, they all feel it hanging in the air, something inescapable that captivates Dad and Son alike. 

Aside from the feeling that they all have, this lustful anticipation, Sike doesn't say much, preferring to hold his tongue until he knows more. It's clear his boys have more planned by the sly grins and hopeful looks they give him. Luke and Bennie feel self-conscious in their new attire, hopeful that they're pleasing their Dads, but not receiving the physical praise and affection they'd hoped for, beginning to doubt their elder brother's suggestions of clothing. Jack is quiet, not wanting to attract attention to himself after the spanking he got and trying to keep himself from saying anything incriminating.

Only Harry seems talkative, punctuating the meal's silence with happy comments. 

"My, you boys look good enough to eat!" 

"Jack Kenton, if you keep that look forever I'll be keeping you prisoner for the rest of your life!" 

"This steak is amazing!" 

"You boys drink your veggie shakes, they'll help you grow big and strong!" "

"Darren, I hope you want to finish our 'talk' we had last night. It could be fun."

To this, Sike says, "You're a fuckin' homo, aren't you?" He knows Harry's straight – knows the man is in love with submitting to him just as their boys are. But he wants to screw with him anyway. What are brothers for?

"Fuck you, Darren. I can't wait 'til we get to do the scenes with _BiLoverz_. We'll see who's a homo then."

"You ready to get ploughed?" asks Sike. "You're a total bottom."

Harry gives him a serious look. "Darren, we're both tops and you know it. No studio would waste our dicks on that."

"I meant for me…" says Sike.

The meaning hits home with Harry. He never thought he'd put his mouth on another man's cock before, but now he's broken that rule for Sike, deepthroating him almost to completion and asking for more. What else would he be willing to do for his big brother? Certainly things he would never do for anyone else. Nothing queer about it, just one man submitting to a stronger man's will. Harry knows he isn't gay, but the fact that Sike is taunting him with the possibility of getting fucked leaves his mind reeling. 

Bennie senses this and breaks Harry from his dizzy daze. "It's okay, Daddy. Dad can do that with me and you'll never have to do it."

Sweet. His Baby Boy is so considerate.

"Thank you sweetheart," says Harry. "That's very kind of you to offer."

"I accept those terms," says Sike with a lopsided grin. "But we have to have storytime after dinner. I have another storybook for ya "

"Another one, Bro?" says Harry. "You've been holding out on me?"

"It's a deeper version of the books we already have. It's an ebook really. My professionals sent it to my tablet this morning after I let them know we wanted something a little more… permanent."

Bennie and Luke don't remember what they learned only less than a day ago. They only remember that they love storytime and love their Daddies. 

Harry grins in triumph! "Yesss!" he hisses, nearly jumping from his chair. "I'm ecstatic! Baby Boy, you want to be mine forever, don't you? My Baby Boy for your whole life?"

"Yes, Daddy!" says Bennie. "I'll always be your Baby Boy!!"

Sike smiles genuinely at the exchange before turning to Luke. "You too, Little Boy. You wanna stay a kid forever?"

"I wanna be what you want me to be, Dad," says Luke, truly dedicated and submissive to his father.

"Then you're always gonna be our Little Boy. You'll never grow up, Luke, understand?"

Luke breaks into a grin. "If that's what you want, Dad, that's what I want too!"

Jack sits in awe of what's happening before him. His little brothers are agreeing to be mindfucked into children for the rest of their lives to feed their fathers' sexual desires. He doesn't know whether to be proud of everyone, beg them to reconsider, or ask to be a kid like them too. He grew up without a dad and Sike was the best thing that ever happened to him. 

As if reading his mind, Sike says, "No, Jack. We can try it for a week sometime, but I want to raise you to be a man."

"Yes, Sir," says Jack, falling easily into whatever role his Dad decides to give him.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


For the storytime to be effective, there have to be a number of environmental factors. Harry and Sike follow the instructions they're given carefully and prepare the boys for the storytime that will last a lifetime. 

The lights are dim and the sounds of soothing children's lullabies play softly on a smartphone, a playlist the children will listen to every night. The smell of baby powder and leather is strong in the air, along with the unwashed smell of sweaty Daddies, fresh from a workout, dirty, sweaty jockstraps wrapped around the boys' plushies to give them a sense of comfort associated with that smell. The boys are wearing footie pajamas and holding their stuffed bears and blankies and they're safe in the hold of their Daddies' laps. The Dads read the words together, pacing themselves slowly and speaking softly. And when the boys are ready to go into a trance, Sike gives them each a piece of candy laced with something stronger, insurance that they'll stay in a hypnotic daze long after storytime. 

Sike and Harry go through the entire process over and over again, reading to their boys for five hours, at which point their voices are hoarse and their bodies ache for movement. Finally, they reinforce the final triggers for several minutes whispering to their sons and rubbing their heads just so. 

When the boys 'wake up', they don't realize anything is different but the drugs in their systems make them pliant, the smell of their Daddies makes them feel younger and younger and the way their Daddies rub their heads feels like home.

Bennie will never be Ben again, and Luke will always be only one year older than his perpetually seven-year-old brother. Bennie's birthday was in the heart of Gemini, just before he caught up with his missing father. He turned fourteen. He knows when his birthday is, but he also knows he'll be turning seven. This year and the next and the next. Forever.

Luke is the same, born at the beginning of Sagittarius, early December, but he'll always be about to turn nine, never reaching his next year of age. Harry and Sike are very pleased by this and hold their sons lovingly. Tonight is going to be a fun night, and it's only the first of every night forever.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Bennie is completely entranced. He's in his jammies, the blue ones identical to Luke's bunny eared jammies except for the bear ears that adorn the hood. Both boys are in blue tonight, and Harry is in charge, despite Sike's usually dominant role. The more powerful man recognizes that Harry is better with training the age-regressed boys and besides that, it means so much more to him. Rape fantasies aside, he loves being a Daddy to a codependent young boy. Having two of them (both blondes like himself, both with eyes not so different from his own, one well muscled for his age, the other well endowed for his age) is a dream come true, and Harry beholds them with reverence as he unbuttons Bennie's jammies at the back, and then Luke's, bending them both over the side of the racecar right next to each other, pillows under their hips to prevent any bruising. 

Both boys let out barely coherent, "I love you, Daddy!" and "You're my hero!" and "I'm your Little/Baby Boy!"

Harry treasures every syllable. 

Once both boys are bent over, willing and helpless, Harry gets to work preparing them. He licks into Bennie first, wetting his pucker and sliding his tongue into that virgin hole. He may not be as young as he thinks, but he still tastes plenty young to Harry. Harry rims his biological son for minutes on end, bringing about waves and currents of pleasure within the young man, before he turns on his adopted son, giving him the same treatment. All the boys know is physical pleasure, unable to process anything else. 

Finally, Harry's rubs his hardening, smooth, cut fourteen-inch cock with his hands, not ready to give into the temptation of a blowjob. He's going to blow his spunk up his son's arse if it's the last thing he does. Sike stands behind him, grabbing his nutsack from behind and rubbing just right. Harry grows completely rigid, his tool a solid weapon, ready to be sheathed in its scabbard – it's home. 

He gently pushes against Bennie's pucker, his hole denying entrance only for a little bit before gradually loosening, admitting his thick throbbing head into the silken insides of Bennie's rear. Harry groans in pleasurable abandon. Next to him, Sike is starting to do the same with Luke. They've done this before but it's no less meaningful. This night is special and they've ensured their sons' obedience, lust, love, age regression, codependency and worship, body mind and soul for their Daddies. 

As Sike presses onward and inward, so does Harry, and they both push gently until their groins are flush against those tight young buttocks, all inches buried and deep arousal growing. Sike feels possessive of his family, wants Jack there on a chain and Harry, raw clay in the palm of his hand. He settles for putting one open palm against Harry's arse, pushing him into Bennie in time with Sike's own thrusts into Luke. They build the rhythm together, crescendoing and calming as one, the boys lost in amorous submission and the Dads being careful not to hurt their precious babies. 

At first.

Harry starts first, to Sike's surprise, putting fingers in Bennie's mouth and telling him to "Suck my fingers like you wanna suck my dick!" Bennie licks and sucks hard on those fingers, concentrating on that as Harry's thrusts get harder and harder, eventually pounding a vicious rhythm into him as Harry brings himself to the edge and back again, over and over. Sike matches Harry thrust for thrust, keeping one hand on Luke's hip and the other on Harry's arse. The men fuck their boys passionately and mercilessly for over two hours before timing themselves just right, orgasming together, coming hard into their sons. Bennie feels the moment his Daddy starts filling him with jizz and for him it's better than any of his own orgasms. This is his Daddy's love after all. The love he's been seeking his whole life. 

Then Sike surprises Harry, pulling both of them out and switching places with him as they're still erupting thick spunk from their cocks. Harry immediately realizes what his older brother is after, and they plough into each other's sons with fierce dominance, continuing to gush their juice into each other's boys who are now and forever more, their own as well. 

As a special treat, just as Harry pulls out of Luke, still coming in aftershocks, Sike pushes into him hard, burying his cock, bloody with their sons' fucking, all the way to the hilt inside him. Harry screams in pain, but Sike puts his fingers in Harry's mouth and says, "Suck, Slave! Suck my fingers like you want to suck my cock!"

Realizing that not only is this happening, but apparently now, he's his brother's slave, Harry submits completely, letting Sike bury the rest of his load deep inside Harry's virgin arse.

Sike bites his shoulder hard as he gently pulls out.

"There's more where that came from. Sometime, when Kenton's watching the babies, I'm going to drug you, dominate you, fuck you and claim you. You're gonna still be my little brother. But you'll also be _mine_. You always were mine. You just never knew it, _Slave_."

Harry, lost in submission and feeling the burn in his arse as well as the spunk, says, "Yes, Master. I'm completely yours."

Sike grins, bites him again and ploughs back into Luke for round two. Harry is more than willing and able to keep up and they fuck their sons in a trance of complete dominance for hours to come.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Bennie wakes up a little sore, but feeling better than he ever has. He has time to play with his toys before breakfast, so he wakes up his brother, sleeping next to him soundly and pulls out their favorite toys to play on the floor where he's spread his blankie. 

Only trace evidence of what occurred the night before is in the room, but Luke remembers it like the best dream he's ever had. He wants to dream like that again all the time.

Luke finally gets his lazy butt out of bed and joins Bennie on the floor.

"Good morning, Baby Brother."

"Good morning, Big Brother. I had the best dream last night."

"Me too! Our Daddies were making love to us for hours! They really, really love us!"

"That's the same dream I had!" says Bennie. The truth dawns on them just as Bennie starts to leak, his Dads' mixed jism leaking out of his perfect young arse, bloodying and spooging up his pajama bottom.

He does the only sensible thing.

He cries.

Luke is alarmed. He's never dealt with something like this before. "Daddy! Come quick! Something's wrong with Bennie's bottom!"

Panicked, Harry comes running, along with Sike and Jack who all heard the terrified cry of their second youngest. When they realize what it is, they begin to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" demands Bennie. "I won't wear diapers! I won't!"

Harry calms down enough to explain. "Baby Boy, that's not going to the bathroom. It's just your Daddies' love overflowing. You're so full of Daddies' love that some is leaking out, that's all."

Bennie calms down immediately. If it's just his Daddies' love then there's nothing to be afraid of. It's natural and perfect.

"Here, Baby Boy, let me help you out with that," says Jack, and he bends a nervous Bennie over the side of the racecar, licking his jammies clean first before diving in with his lips and tongue to lick and suck the young boy clean, swallowing all the spunk he can and licking the boy clean as a whistle. It only takes a few minutes during which Bennie is gasping in pleasure as his family looks on fondly. 

"There you go. You ready to get dressed for the day?" says Jack.

"What are we gonna wear? Can't we just wear our jammies?" says Luke.

"No, Little Boy," says Sike. "You're going to wear neoprene jockstraps and collars with leashes. You're going to stay by me and Harry at all times, understand?"

"Yes, Dad!" both boys say immediately. They know better than to disobey.

"Good. We're going to have a fun treat today. We'll have a gentle breakfast and then it's time for you to take your medicine."

"Eewwww!" says Bennie. "I hate medicine."

"It's gross," agrees Luke.

"Don't worry, this medicine isn't oral. I'm going to push it up your tushes and it's going to feel reeeeaal good. Reeeeaal goood… you're going to feel veeeerry niiiiice." Sike's voice is soothing and leading them on. Already they're craving the medicine that they'd just been disgusted by. If Dad says it's going to feel nice, then it must be good medicine.

"You're going to give them ecstasy, aren't you?" says Jack. 

"You bet your arse I am," says Sike. "You too, punk. Don't think you get to weasel out of your dose. You'll be rollin' for days if I have my way."

"That's so unhealthy, Darren," says Harry. 

"So is drinkin' but it sure is fun…"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	10. Chapter 10

  


  


Luke finds he likes the neoprene outfit. It's comfortable and keeps everything where it needs to be while exposing what needs to be exposed. He's particularly happy because Big Bro is wearing the same thing, complete with collar and leash. 

The boys are taken down to the basement, the family dungeon, and their leashes are tied to a bar high on the wall. They're told by their Dad to face the wall and not to turn around no matter what.

They obey. 

It feels weird when the round pill is pushed inside Luke, but he knows his brothers are going through the same thing. A few minutes later though, he's rollin' his arse off, feeling the psychotropic high and the amphetamines in the pill kicking in. He looks beside him to Bennie who looks flushed and euphoric. Bennie doesn't move from facing the wall but intertwines his fingers with Luke's. The simple touch is amazing, leaving waves of ecstasy to buzz and roll through their fingers, giving each other a bond that will never be broken. 

Next, they realize that their Big Brother has moved behind them both, still facing the wall. He's not gay, knows he's not gay, but the need to dominate his brothers is strong. 

_I'll show them who's boss_ he thinks. _Just a little reminder…_

He spits on his fingers and puts either hand in both of his brothers' arses, fingering into them forcefully with three fingers. The Little Boys moan and counterfuck the fingers like bitches in heat, turning Jack on that much more. He had wanted to just give them a quick reminder that he was still their dominant big brother. But now it seems he's going to fuck the hell out of both of them if nothing's there to stop him. 

That something there to stop him is Sike, who pulls the older boy's neoprene jockstrap back in place just as Jack is lowering it to press his meat into Luke.

Jack whines in his throat, but his Dad puts his mouth on his strong, oversized pecs and Jack bites and sucks on that muscular chest like his life depends on it. Sike is feelin' real good now, ready to plow his oldest son and unties him from the bar to lead him over to one of the slings.

Luke is so buzzed!! He feels the absence of his older brother and father as they walk only yards away to begin fornicating loudly, Sike ramming into his Son, no prep, no lube. Jack screams in pain but his screams aren't haunting – they're melodious, a fact which would have escaped Luke if he wasn't high. The music of the grunting and screaming that follows brings Luke ever closer to an understanding of the universe, at least in his head. He realizes that sons were meant to serve their fathers no matter what – that they'll be happy if they make their Dads happy. Listening to Jack get pounded by Sike, the answer is clear – Jack's screams went from terror and pain to ecstatic and enthusiastic about the same time that Sike's grunts and dirty talk became even more aggressive and intense.

It can't be coincidence.

Meanwhile, Bennie is just watching the colors in his pink and black neoprene leash, wondering if the candle light just changes how the colors look or actually changes the colors. 

Soon, Harry is there, taking his boys' leashes and leading them over to a bed, where he strips them of the neoprene (to Luke's disappointment) and attaches thick metal collars, reminiscent of some medieval dungeon, to his Boys' necks in place of the neoprene collars. There are thick chains that connect the collars to a reinforced wall and Harry quickly puts the collar key in a lockbox and moves it across the room into a closet, far away from the boys' reach. 

He puts them in cartoon underwear, briefs with pictures on their behinds and jocks, Luke in blue and Bennie in red. They wear nothing but the cartoon briefs and the metal collars, chained to the wall at the headboard area of the bed. Harry can't help but admire his tripping boys, loving how they writhe and cuddle. But this is about more than sex to him. This is about control, about love and family and about having a good time. 

While the two boys caress and kiss each other, feeling great on their ecstatic high, Harry joins them on the bed with a box. The boys recognize the package immediately and move slowly but intently to open the box and retrieve the contents, the amphetamines in their systems giving them the concentration to put the stickers on in the right places without any mistakes.

Harry marvels at their caution, the way they are so careful not to damage their Daddy's gift to them. Luke was the one that wanted this particular toy. Harry remembers from Bennie's childhood that he wanted a similar one he never got. 

Until now.

Harry sets the second package on the bed as soon as he moves all of the box and small pieces off of the bed to a small nightstand. 

The boys are just as cautious with this package, not yet celebrating, but smiling nonetheless. Once all the stickers are in place and all components assembled they move the box to the side of the bed where Harry takes it away, and they cuddle with their robot toys, Luke with the Thunder Megazord Harry got one-day shipping on and Bennie with the Ninja Megazord he always wanted but never got as a child. 

The boys don't really play with the toys, instead admiring them and cuddling with them, despite their less than cuddly appearance and material substance. They form their bodies in a circle, robot toys in the middle, talking or dancing as the boy's whisper back and forth.

Harry wants to video tape it and send the tape to his wife, just to piss her off, but he dares not risk getting hit with the pedophilia charges that would come as the consequence. It's enough for him to have them to himself, loving them and making them happy. 

And owning them.

Harry sits on the bed with them, rubbing their heads to activate their triggers, putting their trembling hands on his large, long cock, reminding them that they need to give him the respect and worship a Daddy like him is due, and he kisses them on the mouth and neck, feeling them up and making them whisper his name in high pitches.

"Daddy! Oh God, Daddy!"

Both boys are so enamored with him and each other that they instinctively share him. Neither knows that he's only the biological father of one of them, each believing that he and their Dad, Sike, made them together. The boys certainly look enough like both of them, even if Bennie has Harry's jaw and hair and Luke has Sike's eyes. To them, the two men are their parents, and who the hell knows where babies come from. Certainly not them. They imagine they share both parents equally and Harry realizes this as they begin to body worship him, toys left aside, tucked into the sheets like they're sleeping. 

Luke and Bennie rub their hands together over their Daddy's bulging muscles. He's not the Atlas that Sike is, but he's got ten pack abs, a killer body, bulging biceps and thighs, calves to die for and chest and shoulders that seem to go on forever. They rub him all over and lick his sweat. He guides their mouths and hands across his body, enjoying when they spend extra time in his manly armpits and nuzzling his crotch, trying to get every sensation of submission to his masculinity, every drop of manly sweat, and loving how he makes them feel. They finally focus on his long, hard dick, the enticing monster cock erupting with precome for them, and stroke it carefully while licking the head together. They kiss over the glans together as if making out while licking the same popsicle. Harry moans in appreciation. They suck gently, playing with the length with their hands and massaging those giant shaved balls. 

Harry is in fucking Heaven. His boys are taking such good care of him, worshipping him like a fucking god. And he can't help but feel pride at their pleasuring of him, pride that his sons are so talented, so respectful, so generous and so adorable. Just to remind himself this is real, he says, "Okay, Little Boys. How old are you?"

"Seven!" says Bennie excitedly, as if expecting a prize for knowing the answer, or perhaps merely enjoying the act of answering.

"I'll be nine in December!" says Luke, ever looking towards the future. 

"That's right!" says Harry, praising them while reminding himself that this is real. "You're my _Little_ Boys and I love you so very much!"

"Daddy, why are we in chains? Are we in trouble?" says Luke.

"Oh, no, Little Boy! You're not in trouble! It's just a fun game to play with your Daddy. You've had fun playing with me so far, haven't you?"

The boys reflect on their experience. They've bonded physically and emotionally with each other, received brand new toys as gifts, had the undivided attention and approval of their Daddy and had the opportunity to worship his body, something they don't often do. 

"We've had a lot of fun, Daddy!" says Luke.

"Yeah…" says Bennie. "Umm… Daddy? What was life like before you had us?" asks Bennie. "Was it easier?"

"Fuck no!" answers Harry, laughing. "You boys are the best thing that's ever happened to me. But a lot changed, not just your presence in my life. I changed jobs and I'm much happier acting in porn than I was being a prison guard. And your Dad and Big Brother also came into my life around the same time."

"So who got pregnant, you or Dad?" asks Luke.

Harry grins at the rare opportunity. "Your Dad got pregnant with both of you, one right after the other. But you should never talk about that. It's very rude for little boys to talk about pregnancy."

Both boys giggle, and Harry starts tickling them, making them burst into uncontrollable giggle fits. "Both your Daddies love you," says Harry. "We love you so much."

The boy's cuddle close to Harry, Bennie's head in Harry's crotch and Luke upside down with his head by Harry's feet. Harry wonders if he should make the most of their positioning, but before he can say anything, Bennie is licking the length of his cock and sucking on his large nuts. Luke seems to have gotten the memo to resume tongue service and begins to lick and suck on Harry's toes, making him moan in pleasure. He never had a foot fetish before – never even tried it – but now Foot Fetish is his fucking middle name. 

"Oh, yeeeahh, boys! Just like that. You love the taste, don't you boys?"

"Your feet taste sweaty, Daddy!" says Luke, and he tries to put the whole front of one of Harry's large feet in his small mouth, licking and sucking with enthusiasm, making Harry moan in pleasure and grow long and rock hard. Luke massages the sole of the foot and rubs his little boner on Harry's thigh.

Bennie, for his part, is licking and sucking on Harry's balls, worshipping his father's anatomy and reaching his hand around to palm at Luke's thin six inches through his briefs in his small hand. Harry's just about ready to start ploughing into his boys, fucking them like crazy, but he's trying to wait. He knows that relationship building is the name of the game right now, then when they're desperate and begging for it, he'll benevolently give them the violent fuck they want.

"We love you Daddy," says Luke, slobber still connecting his mouth to the foot at his lips.

"Don't stop what you're doing, buddy. You're doing great. You're making your Daddy very happy right now."

"Then I want to do it too!" says Bennie, and he abandons Harry's balls and taint to take the other foot in his mouth. Harry has them move for a second while he gets situated sitting at the head of the bed so they have more room to maneuver as they lick his feet and suck his toes. Harry's enjoying this immensely and wants to feel what they feel, knowing it's so much more intense for his boys.

He lets them massage his feet with their tongues, licking and kissing his feet all over and sucking and tonguing on the toes. Harry doesn't think he's ever felt such intense sensations during sex with the exception of Sike's surprise penetration the night before. 

But it's not enough for Harry. Nothing ever is.

"Darren, when you get to a stopping point, I want a dose."

Sike finishes his current few thrusts into a half-conscious Jack and rubs the boy's bald head affectionately before spitting on his face. He pulls out without consideration, making Jack suddenly sit up and gasp. 

"Lay back down, Son. You ain't goin' nowhere." 

Jack leans back obediently and tries to massage his aching arsehole, only to find it's magically swallowed his fingers which are magically massaging his prostate. Sike's already come three times in the rolling teen, but he knows he's going to come more. He's been taking supplements to help out with that, and they seem to be working great. He takes Jack's hands and handcuffs them together, locking the handcuff chain to one of the sling support chains with a small key-padlock and spitting on the boy's chest.

"You ain't touchin' yourself no more, ya hear? That's my job, you little faggot."

Jack mumbles quietly, "Not gay… not gay, Dad, I swear…"

Sike smiles at him. He knows Jack isn't gay, just submissive. It makes him mentally go over the reasons (or excuses) they have for their activities and desires.

Harry's a fuckin' rapist. No two ways about it. But he can't imagine hurting a woman like that, believing women should be treated with respect and not violence… so he turns to young men to fulfill his rape fantasies, Jack and the queer inmates at the prison for his standard rape fantasies and his boys, Luke and Bennie, for his more disturbing rape fantasies. Sike knows how long Harry's wanted to rape his own son, but altogether so far, he hasn't done the violent and ruthless treatment with the age-regressed boys that he normally does. Sike doesn't know if he's working them gradually up to that treatment, if Harry's going soft or if he just doesn't want to treat them violently anymore, getting into the roleplay of a loving dad now that his real son is involved. _They're both his real sons now_ Sike thinks, remembering the magical night before and how they came in each other's sons. _And Bennie's my real son, just like Luke and Jack…._

Jack's an interesting one. He submitted out of fear to begin with, but as time went on with his experience as Sike's prison bitch, he began to fantasize about going all the way with him, fucking women together, watching Sike fuck women and being the object of Sike's phallic aggression. He submitted all too readily and his untameable desire to be not only Sike's son but his aromantic lover makes Sike reflect on the immense power and control he has over the teen who came from his own loins. Jack's not gay, he's just submissive to the massive godlike masculinity of his Dad and the runner up, his Daddy, still godlike, still masculine. Jack may have started off being scared into sucking cock, but now he craves the domination, not out of fear, but out of respect and worship. Of all of them, Jack is the one Sike has the least doubts about his sexuality. After his birthday in September, Sike's gonna start renting hookers every weekend for a little father/son bonding time, double dicking the same woman and having the lady of the night suck his cock alongside his submissive son. It will be glorious. Sike's been getting regular pussy at work, and though the fantasy and reality of it is so fantastic and satisfying, he can't help but fantasize about fucking his sons to bring about the comeshot in the right timing for the film. Nothing gets him to blast over the edge like the thought of Luke's tight hole or Jack's perfect mouth.

Sike himself doesn't doubt his sexuality. He knows that his orientation isn't necessarily straight or gay – it's all about power. He has dominance over all of his sexual partners and while he prefers a pussy over a male's arse, he prefers a man's mouth to a woman's mouth. To him, it all amounts to how much respect, power, control and submission he can get out of his partner. Jack is perfect for him that way, and he knows that one day, Harry will be too. Nothing gay nor straight about it. Sike is a dominant, and that's all there is to it. 

Luke and Bennie are the ones Sike has doubts about. Luke wants affection and approval to a disturbing degree, actively participating in his own violation to get it. Bennie is similar, but to him it's about muscle worship and the desire to be humiliated and used by a powerful person. If Sike had to make excuses for them, it would be, 'He's not gay, he just needs fatherly approval,' and 'He's not gay, he's just in love with his father.' Both realities are sexy and disturbing to Sike. As a man who craves worship, they're ripe for the picking. As their Dad, he's one half of the center of their world. 

But now that the boys are mentally age regressed, he's not sure they have developed sexualities any more. Instead, for them, it seems they just want their Daddies' love and to express their love to their Daddies. They worship their Daddies with every fiber of their beings. Nothing gay, just extremely wrong.

All of this runs through Sike's head as he goes to his lockbox inside his personal safe and retrieves a pill which he breaks in half. He immediately takes one half of the pill and goes to the bed where the Little Boys are chained up and servicing their Daddy's feet. He gently pulls on the chains, moving the disappointed tranced-out boys away from the objects of their worship gets on the bed and roughly pins Harry down by the shoulders, hooking his arms under Harry's legs and exposing his arse to Sike's firm crotch. 

"How about this, Brother? You ready to be penetrated again?"

"Fuck no, Master."

Sike grins, glad Harry's remembered what to call him in moments like this. 

"Too bad, Little Brother… my slave… I own you, and I say you get a preview of my powerful cock inside you. You know you want to submit to me no matter what." 

Harry looks at his master in terror, hoping he won't be humiliated in front of his Little Boys. But Sike just grins an evil, malicious, sadistic, feral grin and presses his giant cock against Harry's entrance, enjoying the moment as Harry flinches and squeezes his eyes shut before moving forward, pushing past the ring of muscle in Harry's arse and slowly burying his foot-long monster dick inside his slave. Harry's breathing is quick, erratic and shallow, but Sike leans forward to chew on his pec, mouth surrounding his nipple, tongue lightly flicking it. 

Harry cries out in pleasure amongst the pain and his breathing steadies, though he's gasping a bit on every breath. 

Sike starts fucking him.

The blood, sweat and come from fucking Jack is still on his cock, lubricating as he smoothly slides in and out of the tight firmness of Harry's arse. His cheeks are much more muscular than the boys' and squeeze on Sike's crotch in a way he's never experienced before. 

It's heavenly. 

Finally, Sike begins to move outward and releases one of Harry's shoulders. Harry dares not move, being absolutely obedient to his Master. Harry relaxes as Sike pulls out but misses the thick uncut presence inside himself when it's no longer there. Then there are fingers, pressing past the still-tight ring of muscle, then that magical phallus replaces the fingers pressing inwards, making Harry moan. The boys have moved now, laying on either side of their Daddies and kissing Harry's neck in innocent smooches, not too much tongue and mouths not too open. 

Harry is rock hard. 

Sike doesn't pick up the pace yet, knowing that this is Harry's first time. He slowly pushes all the way in and pulls most of the way out until the head of his dick is halfway out but still penetrating that tight-squeezing ring of muscle. Harry moans and grunts as Sike breathes heavily and grunts in return. The boys shower both men with words of affection and kiss them gently on the neck. Sike is leaned so far over Harry's torso now that their faces are inches from each other.

Harry's so preoccupied by the sex, his first _real_ violation by the man who's become his Master, that he doesn't realize the half pill that Sike sneakily inserted into him is starting to kick in. Colors become more extreme, leaving slight traces in his vision. The touch of Sike pinning him down becomes significant and sensual, though Sike is still being rough and masculine in his movements, raping his submissive, owning him, not making love to him. Though nothing romantic is happening the bond between the two men becomes stronger and as Harry starts relaxing and rolling, Sike becomes more intense, more insistent in his movements, rolling his hips to push into his slave and pull out, feeling the strong glutes squeeze his cock on the outside of that soft, virgin entrance. 

Harry can't help it. He tries to kiss Sike. Sike knows it's just the ecstasy and his submission driving him to the action, but nothing romantic is going on, and Sike doesn't want to encourage that kind of behavior. Sike punches him hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. He starts pummeling the muscled submissive in earnest as Harry begins to catch his breath. Harry was barely aware of the gesture on his part, and when it finally occurs to him what had transpired, he says, "I'm sorry, Master. I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to."

"I know, slave. That's why you got it in the chest instead of that pretty face. Bet when you were raping Kenton and gangbanging Luke that you never thought this would be the payback."

"This is revenge?" 

"You bet your arse it's revenge. I told you from day one, I own you now. It's all about power. You took advantage of your power over my sons and now I'm taking advantage of you."

Harry stares at his dominant in wonder.

"This is the best punishment I've ever had!"

"It's also why I fucked your wife."

"I'm the lucky one… I get to live with you. I always want you to fuck me, Master. I'm yours to use…."

"Fuck yeah, you are. I'm the man! The master of this house. You all belong to me! Mine to fuck, mine to own… mine to do whatever I want with."

"Fuck yeah, Master."

"How close are you?"

"I'm gettin' there!" 

"Don't. This is about me. Not you. Now just feel my monster invading your ass, attacking you, assaulting you. Forget you even have a dick. You won't be using it right now."

"Yes, Master." Harry instinctively flexes his arse as Sike begins to fuck him harder.

"Do that again, slave!"

"Yes, Master!" says Harry, and he flexes and squeezes the best he can, his soft, tight, virgin hole battling it out with its violation. He squeezes again and again despite the fact that it makes it hurt worse for him as the tiny ring begins to cramp. He screams a few times in pain and that turns Sike on so much.

Sike doesn't give him dirty talk. Harry doesn't deserve it, and Sike is worried it would make his slave come. That juice should be saved for their Little Boys. Sike sure has no use for it. 

Finally as the pounding becomes relentless, violent and incredibly hard, Sike's cock, previously shooting a bucketload of precome into Harry's soft, virgin arse, lubricating his silken insides, begins to erupt with hot spunk, breeding his slave and forging their unbreakable connection. 

"Yeah slave, take it! I'm shootin' in ya! You're gettin'a load of pure manhood shot up your arse! How's payback feel, slave? You ever thought it would be this good?"

Harry can't process anything but the pure physical bliss of the assault and the come shooting inside him as the colossal uncut beast of a cock inside him pulses and thickens on every shot. 

Uh! Ugh! OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU, MASTER!"

"Yeah, ya do. And don't you ever forget that, slave. Now show our boys a good time before you mercilessly rape them with that big monster tool you're carryin'. Biggest weapon I've ever seen but mine…"

"Fuck yeah! Thank you, Master. I'll make sure I beat their holes senseless with my meat!"

"Yeah… Good slave… you'll always belong to me now, Brother. My perfect little brother… my perfect little slave…."

All too quickly, at least from Harry's perspective, Sike pulls out, leaving a noticeable trail of come in his wake and goes back over to the sling where Jack is blissed out and barely conscious. The supplements are doing the trick, and Sike goes right back to smoothly fucking in and out of his oldest son, bouncing him on his dick as the sling rhythmically moves in the air. 

Harry's in fucking Heaven. As soon as his big brother, his _Master_ , is gone, his boys are all over him, licking and kissing him with their little mouths as he lingers in sub-space for a few minutes before reasserting his dominant role, gently guiding his boys back to his dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudo and comment so I know how you liked it, what was good, what you think I could do better and what you'd like to see in future chapters.


End file.
